


Simply Forbidden

by froghaven



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Bandit George, Boys In Love, Childhood Memories, Consensual Sex, Cosplay, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fantasy, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fluff go brrr, Forbidden Love, Freedom, Good Friend Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, NSFW, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Romance, Royalty, Sapnap and Karl are Knights, Secret Crush, Secret Identity, Self-Doubt, True Love, prince dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 52,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froghaven/pseuds/froghaven
Summary: Prince Clay is going to crowned king in the next few years and his father is determined to prepare him for it with multiple studies and events even with a Royal banquet. But Clay doesn't want to be king he wants to be Dream, the guy who can roam around the village, without being swarmed by girls, who he will never find attraction in.George is a bandit who struggles to get by everyday and has to steal from the village to do so. Its been like that for years. One particular day at night Clay and Nick (Sapnap) his guard find George, but instead of turning George in Dream makes an agreement. From then on they become friends again not realizing they'd both known each other as children for a short amount of time. They slowly fall in love but can't tell the other. How will things play out?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 181
Kudos: 662





	1. And There You Were

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Dream x George fanfic. Keep in mind this is a Fantasy and Royalty AU where George and Dream meet and eventually both fall in love with each other. This is merely a thought of my imagination and is only for fun! It isn't meant to offend, discriminate, or bring discomfort to the people involved. 
> 
> ⚠️WARNING⚠️  
> Contains sexual content/suggesting content and Cursing along with anxiety, and slightly suicidal thoughts, I'll put a specific warning if there is smut or things that could trigger panic. 
> 
> There will be an update every Sunday (unless something comes up) if not 2-4 chapters every week  
> I don't think my writing is good enough for anyone to do this, but just in case I don't want this being reuploaded anywhere
> 
> This Chapter Contains:  
> -Anxiety Attack

For a brown haired male the days seemed to drag on forever now. Everyday was the same, George had to find his way to manage surviving by stealing around in nearby villages. It wasn't his favorite hobby, but getting a job would be merely impossible with such low employers as of 3 years ago.

Especially since he was known as a bandit all over the Kingdom.

Now he was curled up on the the bare earth, blades of grass tickling his face. It smelled fresh, mildly of lemon. George inhaled it, his round clout sunglasses resting atop his head. He'd actually gotten those a long time ago, it'd been a gift from a boy he'd seen in the woods when he was very young.

They were too big for him but he still wanted the gift. He accepted them beaming at the other boy who was grinning just as much.

They'd been friends for a while until one day the boy disappeared and life went back to being the constant one of being bored all day until his grandmother arrived home and he went back to greet her, but then she too died.

He liked them alot, and for that reason he wore them almost all the time.

For the most part, they rested on his head. George was on his side staring at the blades of grass in front of him. Watching a small, single ladybug on the edge of a blade before it took flight. The sun was starting to set, meaning it would be dark of course.

George tried to do most of his stealing during the day but during the night it was certainly easier to attempt stealing. He lived in a small clearing in the deepest part of the woods, where no one dared to enter or travel. It was the perfect place to hide from the world.

And the Palace's Knights who would always chase after him, but never get too far. Some Knights they were, the only down side about trying to steal night is that more Knights were on patrol.

George sat up running his fingers through his silky brown hair before standing to his feet. The sun was barely visible over the horizon now. George positioned his sunglasses in a way so they wouldn't fall no matter how fast he ran, before slipping on a saturated green colored cloak that hung from a nearby tree branch.

He pulled the hood over his head, wrapping a bandana around his mouth, that had been tied around his wrist. A faded brown satchel hung on the tree as well. Which George proceed to slip over his cloak. He looked down at his gloved hands smirking.

If things went according to plan he'd be able to steal food from a bakery and obtain a few pieces of jewelry. Along with find out the latest news. He brushed off a little and stretched yawning, these days he wasn't too sure what the point was anymore. But, maybe he'd find a purpose one day.

With a dagger strapped around his thigh, he was now all set. The sky was a dark orange, by the time he arrived at the village it would be dark.

He darted into the woods, the trees appearing blurred as he zipped through them. Night was beginning to fall and George would use this to his advantage. .

____

"Clay! Clay!! are you even listening to me?"

The king called to his son, Prince Clay, who sighed obviously daydreaming as he started out one of the many windows in the Palace. "Father, please let me go out." The king's mouth formed a straight line.

"Clay you're 21 now, when I die you'll be taking the throne. I need to prepare you not let you go out and dawdle in the village. And we have to prepare for the royal banquet we're hosting in 2 days!!"

Clay was against the idea of becoming King, being Prince already put enough weight on his shoulders. "Please Father, I'll be back before the sun rises and then I'll let you teach all you want and I'll listen and I'll assist you with preparations." The King debated this idea with himself before releasing a reluctant sigh.

"I suppose but you must dress more appropriate for commoners life and wear a mask of some sort." Clay grinned and nodded standing up heading to his room.

"Yes, of course Father." Clay couldn't contain the hint of excitement in his voice.

He got to his room and quickly changed into a full brown shirt with straps around it and buckles to make it look more modern. He wore a cloak that was a rich deep green color. And black sweatpants to accompany it. He made sure to wear his oldest pair of shoes that had started to lose their color.

To cover his face he slipped on a white porcelain mask. That had two black eyes drawn onto it nearly along with a wide, thin-lined smile. He exited the castle, looking at the village from afar. Taking a carriage would be overly obvious. So instead he took a horse from the stables. One without a saddle and who had yet to be groomed to perfection with a shiny coat like the other horses.

He had made sure to make his blonde hair look messy and to smudge a little bit of dirt here and there, the mask hid his easily recognizable green eyes. This was perfect, and the sun was only peaking over the housing now.

That worked heavily in Clays favor, it meant there were less chances of being recognized.

____

George had just arrived in the village. He was sweating to a minimum and now placed his hands on his hips. It looks livelier than usual for such a late time of night. I wonder what the fuss is all about. George thought to himself before slipping in between two houses, brining in his surroundings. "Here! Get your latest attire for the royal banquet right here!!" It was a stall, the merchants were selling stuff for a royal banquet...? "Jewelry right over here! Only the finest for the King's royal banquet in 2 days time."

This was surely different, the King hadn't held a royal banquet in over 3 years. And last time George had been nearly caught when trying to sneak his way into the castle. He walked over to the stall selling the jewelry and spoke loud enough to be heard.

"How much for this ruby necklace?" The male asked with no true interest of paying a single Kul for it."1,200 Kuls sir." George practically choked on his spit.

He could sell this for at least double that amount with the people he worked with. George examined the necklace bringing it into a lantern that hung from the stall. It was truly stunning. George pretended to take out the money but instead shoved the necklace into his satchel.

He chuckled and looked at the man, his face processing with anger and fear.

"Thief!!! Someone call the palace guards there's been a thief!!"

George laughed before dashing through the crowds of people as they slowly began to realize he was the thief. George giggled running fast maneuvering into the crowd before slipping away into an alley. He circled back around to the bakery, where he would probably get his food supply for tomorrow and if he was lucky the next day too.

He had to hurry, the guards would be in town any second and would go through every nook and cranny in attempt to find and capture him. He went to the front of the bakery entering a little bell above the door signaling his arrival. .

____

Clay arrived to the village watching everyone lively, kids running around playing tag, stalls selling things for the upcoming banquet. Clay smiled and walked into a bakery walking up to the counter.

"I'll take one cupcake please."

The teenager who seemed to be looking after the shop for now looked up from her booker and nodded.

She idly took a cupcake from the glass display case and handed it to Clay. "That will be 2 Kuls sir." Clay nodded placing 2 coins into the girls hands. Each worth one Kul. He went over and sat down at a table, taking a bite from his cupcake.

He enjoyed being out of the castle, Clay was surprised he hadn't sent his guard Nick with him. Nick was very protective but also let Clay have his freedoms and wasn't always breathing on his neck like his father did. In that way even if his father had sent Nick he wouldn't have minded. But it made sense he wasn't trying to draw attention. Clay watched as someone walked into the bakery. Their height suggested they were no more than 24. They were dressed in completely dark colors. The figure walked up to the counter the teenager barely looking up.

"What can I get ya?"

The voice sounded male as they spoke. "One of everything please."

The teenager lazily stuffed some paper brown bags with one of each of the bakeries assortments. Why would they ask for one of everything? It seemed awfully shady to Clay.

The teen proceeded to hand the male his stuff and looked up long enough to mutter the price.

"50 Kuls is your total." The male nodded and reached into his satchel to pull out a small envelope. Before quickly hurrying out of the bakery , almost too quickly. The teen just set the envelope aside and kept reading paying it no mind.

Clay couldn't keep his mouth shut. "Excuse me? Sorry to stick my nose in but maybe you should check that envelope." The teenager rolled her eyes and for the first time since Clay had arrived she put her book down. Now that she held the envelope in her hand a second time her face grew pale.

She quickly tore it open to find only 5 Kius inside. "Fuck! A goddamn bandit!! Grandma's going to kill me." Clay shot up from his seat his half eaten cupcake in his hand. Clay quickly got up darting out of the shop his cupcake falling on the ground right outside the shop.

He caught sight of the person turning a corner three buildings away and scowled. That was the bandit, it was going all around the village to be weary of him. How had Clay not noticed? He felt foolish in a way for having not noticed. Rubbing the back of his head he shook his head and continued wandering about the village for a few hours.

It had grown even darker by now it had to be Midnight. He was paying for a warm cup of coffee when he heard a familiar voice behind him. "

"Pri- er I mean Dream, you don't have to head back home yet. But I was told to at least come out and keep watch over you."

Clay didn't argue and nodded turning to see Nick his personal knight behind him. He too was in casual clothing. a full white shirt, where at one point the sleeves cut and transitioned into black sleeves. There was a small flame in the middle of the shirt.

Along with that he wore black sweatpants. He even had a white ninja-like headband tied around his head, mostly hidden by his hair over it. The only thing making it clear he could fight was the sword on his back, big and intimidating.

"What are you planning to do now Dream?" Nick asked watching as Clay got handed his cup of coffee and was given back his change.

"I'm not sure maybe venture out into the woods where it's quiet. It'll be nice to relax, you're coming with right?" Nick nodded, they both walked out of the small coffee shop, now outside the stars glistening in the sky. The small white specks in the deep purple sky. Nick raised an eyebrow looking at Clay laughing.

"That mask looks ridiculous, it only covers half your face."

Dream shrugged, it was necessary in order to keep under the radar. It was true, it only covered to a little below his nose making it appear quite silly.

He had gotten a few strange glances but it was better than everyone recognizing him as the prince. Around him there were still bunches of people going round and about. Girls in skirts or, faded jeans and short or long sleeved shirts. Men dressed in sweatpants, or some khakis with shirts on. For still living under royal reign their village was pretty modern and advanced.

Clothes especially nothing too extreme and some people still preferred to wear saturated dull color or dark colors.

"Well, lead the way Dream you'll be leading this wonderful venture into the woods."

Clay let out a breathy chuckle and nodded slipping between a small cluster of people to walk down a path that led outside of the village.

_____

George was long gone by now shaking in pure joy. He had secured so much food! This would last him days!! No possibly a week. He couldn't help but feel giddy, he laughed and kicked back in his small hide out.

He had built himself some what of a home which kept out the rain. The trees bent over in his favor to create some sort of roof.

He had a hammock with a pillow and some blankets. Along with a small table and a desk filled with all his trinkets and belongings. It wasn't some lush cottage, fully furnished with a fire place to keep him warm.

But it certainly kept him surviving so he wasn't complaining. He yawned stretching before taking off the cloak, his satchel, and the bandanna. He put them where they'd been before and changed his clothes into a pair of light blue pajamas with kittens on them. Its not something he'd want to be caught dead wearing by somebody else. But it was what he had, and that was enough.

He climbed into the hammock after brushing his teeth with his toothbrush and small tube of toothpaste. Using a bottle of water to rinse out his mouth.

He curled up on the hammock covering himself with the blanket he had. He was fortunate enough to have stole it form a shop, it was soft and fuzzy and big enough to cover George entirely. Finally he placed his white clout glasses on the small bedside desk next to the hammock and closed his eyes dozing off. The sounds of the crickets led him peacefully into the comfort of sleep.

____

After strolling through the woods for a while Nick looked to Clay who was happily walking his hands in his pockets. "We'll probably have to go back in the next hour Prince Clay." The green eyed male huffed and looked to Nick.

"Nick how many times do I have to remind you just Clay or Dream is fine and yes I know sadly." Nick nodded before picking up his pace. He was beginning to grow slightly tense for some reason.

"Something feels off..." He said after a minute or two. Clay had been feeling the same way but hasn't known how to say it.

"You're right, but I don't see anything or anyone."

Soon they came to a clearing where there was a river. This same river happened to be the one George would bathe in. The water was rather clean compared to normal river water. George lived a bit more upstream though.

Clay reached down the touch the water with his fingertips, it was dreadfully cold and he pulled back. "Are you alright?" Nick asked him for Clay to nod and tell him yes rolling his eyes.

Clay stood up straight his lips pursing together, something still seemed....different, he couldn't place his finger on it though. "Can we go up steam Nick?" The black haired male nodded and started up steam.

With each step the two men took the closer they came to where George was sound asleep. He was still curled up into a loose ball, he was breathing shallow. There was a soft wind that began to slightly rock the hammock. Causing George to stir and roll over letting out a soft whine.

Soon Nick and Clay were only about 23 feet to the right away and had decided to stay and relax by the river. There was a small patch of flowers that were rather beautiful.

"Hey, Nick, today in the village there was that bandit that's been coming into and out of the village for the past 2 years that now ones caught. Do...do you think he lived in these woods?"

Clay looked up at the starry night sky, tilting his head to the side slightly. He had take the liberty of taking the mask off and holding it in his hand. "Its possible."

____

_"C'mon Georgie let's go play!" The boy calls to me reaching out a hand for me to grab. I don't have a care in the world. He is my light, he brightens my days and is what I look forward to I hope this last forever_

**_It only did for a month and I don't even remember his name.._ **

_"Georgie! I found a lizard in the river over there. Come with me?" He makes the puppy dog eyes that I can never say no to. I wasn't planning on it anyways. I grin at him and nod. He leads the way as we dash through the woods the trees seeming light years away._

_He laughs, my worries suddenly are all drained from me. For a short time, I forget them all. I suddenly feel so care free, so light and airy. Please never leave me... I want to give you this feeling of happiness just like you do for me._

**_He disappeared because you did something wrong, what else could it be? You're a mistake. What are you doing? What's the point? Just give up._ **

_He places a pair of sunglasses in my hands, they're round and white. They look a little big. "A gift for you Georgie." I try to put them on, but they fall off my face. He looks ashamed and embarrassed but I hug him tight, shaking my head._

_"I love them!! They're a little big now but I'll wear them all the time when I'm older." He nods happily._

**_It was surely just his pity for you, how pathetic._ **

_I wake up, the birds are singing and I spring up realizing he's probably waiting for me. I rush to put on some clothes and shoes and tell my grandmother I'm leaving. She doesn't bother to look at me when I speak but I don't care._

_I arrive to our usual spot but he's not there. He must be running late! I wait for what seems like an hour and I still don't see him._

_I wait for another, then another. Nothing. The sun begins to set and a frown is on my face. Maybe he just couldn't make it today! The next day I go back was just as much excitement as the day before and I wait but he never shows up. I go the next day, and then the next, this continues for a couple of months but he never comes back. Where did he go?_

_Has he grown tired of me? Panic fills me one day and I don't know what to do. I begin to shake at the thought that he hates me. I'm all alone my grandmother doesn't care, what am I to do? I look around, what can I do to calm down? My breathing begins to hitch as I shake vigorously._

_There's loud ringing in my ears but it's not real. Yet it won't go away I cover my ears shaking and beginning to sob. I've never felt this lonely since my parents died. I felt weak and helpless he had been my everything and now he was gone. . . ._

____

George woke up abruptly with tears streaming down his face, he was breathing heavily. " Name, name, what was his name!?" George whisper shouted to himself desperate to try and get the answer out of himself. "What did he look like?!

He grew frantic, he felt frustrated He got up from the hammock. Only for his legs to work no better than jello. He tumbled and fell to the ground. He went from the slight pain, he didn't often have nightmares but when he did they were bad, much less panic attacks.

A piece of china his mother had owned had also fallen. It fell and shattered into pieces. Attempting to stand to his feet, only resulted in tumbling back down.

His body was refusing to cooperate. He groaned and tried to stand up again. This time succeeding, he staggered over to his hammock. A piece of the china had gotten lodged into his hand. He felt severely upset, that had been one of the only things he had left of his mother.

____

Mere seconds before Clay was about to respond to Nick they both heard a voice then a noise of something hitting the ground. It wasn't loud or close but it had been loud enough for them to hear a crash. Nick quickly got to his feet motioning for Clay to walk a few feet behind them.

He took out the sword on his back carefully and quietly moved towards the sound.

"Stay quiet." Nick ushered to Clay before reaching the clearing where George was on the ground. Clay put the white porcelain mask back on, in advance.

George heard the footsteps bit was too tired to look up. "Is this my will finally coming to take me? Please go ahead, I give up, kill me please." He muttered loud enough for the people to hear. Nick was perplexed almost if not just as much as Clay.

Nick didn't lower his sword but wasn't posed to attack. Clay was heavily confused someone living here? In the woods, but then it hit him as he looked around.

The bandit! This was him! He was turning himself in. But why was he on the ground? His voice sounded tired and worn out. He swore he could hear a small sob from the male every few seconds. Clay stepped forward, Nick proceeded to stop him but he gave him a look and Nick complied.

He crouched down in front of George and lifted his head up gently. "What is your name, bandit." George stared up into two black beast eyes that were drawn onto a white mask.

He opened his mouth but nothing came out, he tried again. "I-its George." He whispered up to this mysterious man who held his chin ever do gently and spoke to him in a soft but firm voice. The words slipped out of him, his eyes like chocolate candy, deep and rich; glistened with tears.

"I'm so sorry." He said before beginning to tremble. Nick was close behind Clay ready to take action if needed. Clay had no idea what came over him, this boy was an outlaw. But he felt a strange sort of compassion for him.

He slowly took his hand from his chin and moved both his hands to his waist and pulled him up and closer into a hug. The other was surprisingly light, a little too light.

George was take aback by this gesture, he hadn't had a hug in so long. He choked bac a sob and hugged this man back. He certainly wasn't dreaming right?

"I-I know going to turn me in but thank you for hug." He struggled to make his words make sense and felt embarrassed. Clay didn't laugh though instead he nodded cradling George in his arms.

Nick didn't seem to be too happy, Clay was hugging a bandit after all. After a few minutes George pulled back and tucked his knees into his chest. The china was still on the ground, which George made sure to be careful

Clay stared at George pursing his lips. "I want to know why. Why for the past how many years have you been stealing from the village." George bit his lip, hesitating before he answered.

"I don't have money, it's the only way I survive. I've never hurt anyone, I carry a dagger. But I don't want to use it."

George looked down tears welling his eyes. He managed to regain some composure. Clay nodded and looked up at Nick who sighed but nodded as if they had just made an unspoken agreement.

"Do not steal from the village anymore, I won't turn you in. Instead I will supply you with some money, some clothes and food." George's eyes widened.

" What? You would do that for me? But why... we're strangers, this isn't some kind of trick is it." Clay shook his head. "No, I mean it." George agreed to this plan. "Alright well I'll see you tomorrow then."

Clay started walking back the way to the village, Nick following him behind. George whined softly and struggled to stand up and jog up a little behind him reaching out his hand.

"P-please Wait!" Clay turned around to see George's legs shaking with his hand reached out grasping the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should be back by Sunday! :3


	2. What Is This Feeling?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early Chapter! Pog :) I'm going start writing Chapter 3 as soon as I post this one hope you enjoy!  
> This chapter focuses a bit more on Sapnap aka Nick and Karl Also thank you all so much for the love so far it motivated to write this next chapter even more. I love writing and knowing other people enjoy it makes me happy.
> 
> Also George is still colorblind in this AU this chapter makes that a bit more clear!

"I need you to go out and search for Clay if he's not back in an hour." The king sat upon his throne speaking to one of his most loyal knights, Sir Karl. Karl was on one knee before the king, his head bowed. "Of course, I will head out now into the village ahead of time." The king nodded in approval and Karl stood up. 

He wasn't dressed fully in armor but he had a chest plate on and a sword was on a waistband around his lower hips. The King dismissed Karl and Karl promptly set out. He was doing his job but more importantly he wanted to see Nick.

He'd left without notice to protect Clay and Karl hadn't seen him all day. He missed the male. Karl and Nick had been friends for a long time, since they were teenagers training to be royal guards.

They'd always been there for each other, He saw Nick as his brother and naturally was missing him. He prepared himself to go out and went outside.

He strode into the stables, mounted a horse and let her walk out of the stall. He gently cracked the reins and off he went to the village, the village was only about a 10 minute ride, while he rode he hummed to himself. For some reason a thought of Nick came to him, one where he was smiling widely.

 _Cutie.._ Karl thought to himself and immediately wondered where that had come from. He shook it off quickly, not letting himself have any more thoughts of Nick the rest of the way to the village. When he arrived he made sure to tie his horse to a fencepost in the village stables before going off to look around at all the stalls selling jewelry and clothing for the banquet.

____

"Hm?" Clay looked at George, his head cocked a little. Now that Dream had turned around George became nervous, but he piped up. 

"Thank you for this." George hadn't thought to question the strange mask this man wore but it did make him wonder. 

Clay smiled softly at George and nodded before hesitantly reaching forward and petting him on the head gently. George sucked in a breath at this, for some reason the others smile stirred something in him.

The pet on the head was unexpected but this person's hand was warm (despite having dipped it in cold water earlier.) it was comforting, but the comfort soon ended when Clay retracted his hand to his side.

Soon he had started walking again with the other guy. They grew smaller and smaller until George could no longer see them through the thick trunks of the wood. He let out a sigh, of what? 

He wasn't sure, but a heavy sigh escaped his lips. His hand was shaking, he held it still with his other; internally cursing himself. He must have sounded like an idiot, George scoffed at himself before returning to the hammock having calmed down.

That man's voice had been so soothing, he had to have been at least 24! He was so tall compared to George. A minimum of 7 inches. He thought back to the moment the masked man had a hand on George's head petting him, it felt so nice. 

It was making George giddy for no reason in particular, soon he fell asleep again and no nightmares befell him this time. Instead he dreamt of someone holding him close and whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

____

"Clay, what on Earth were you thinking? Your father would have both our heads if he knew you let a bandit run free." On their way back to the village Nick spoke sternly to Clay. To this the blonde-headed male glared at Nick. Even with the mask on Nick could feel that Clay's eyes were piercing him.

"Couldn't you see the distress that boy was in? He was obviously having a breakdown, even if it was just an act I'm doing it to myself. Please don't tell my father Nick."

"Well-" Nick hesitated and cut off nodding. " Alright I won't but how are you going to see that boy everyday? Your father rarely lets you out of the castle, much less daily."

Clay smirked smugly at Nick. " I'm going to sneak out of course!" Nick groaned and shook his head.

"And you're going to come with me everyday!" Clay said laughing in triumph, his hands on his hips. "It's not like I have a choice." The blondie was grinning at Nick's clear defeat, he laughed again. 

Dream questioned a few things indeed, why had that boy seem to have such a meltdown, he looked so anxious. Also when he had told Clay go wait, he seemed so nervous.

The last thing was more of something he could tease George about. The pajamas that he had on, were certainly adorable. He chuckled thinking about it again, his hands resting on the back of his head. 

Something else he wondered was why did he feel so upset seeing tears in that males eyes? The sky had changed to a deep hue of orange and pink. With tints of red, it was beautiful well perhaps to everyone but George. To him it would appear brownish colored and murky yellows due to his color blindness. When they arrived in the village Nick spotted Karl, standing at a stall examining a ring of some sort. 

Clay smirked and elbowed Nick playfully. "Look it's your _boyfriendd_ ~" Gasping Nick stepped on Clays foot enough to make him yelp in pain. "Shut it Dream." Nick was clearly embarrassed which was exactly what fueled Clay to continue. Karl had spotted them and was coming over.

Dream whistled, taking a different approach. "Damnn Karl looks sexy~" 

Nick shot up growling at Clay, giving Clay yet another amazing reaction. Karl led them away from the village to avoid unwanted gazes and smiled. "You guys have returned safe and sound, I'm glad." Nick was blushing, his eyes trained on the ground. Nick was studying the ground as if it were an extravagant piece of art.

Karl whispered to Clay softly. "Is he alright?" Clay nods giving Karl a pat on the back. "He's doing amazing, a cat just got his tongue." Karl nods and starts off ahead of the two. 

"C'mon, I got your horse Dream. We're going back and Sap your riding with me." Karl used their cover names as they came into a crowd of people.

Nick didn't protest the idea, so Karl smiled happily. "I'll go get both of them, you two stay here. " Karl dashed off leaving Clay and Nick. "Sap you're killing me! When are you gonna tell him how you feel??" Nick covered Clays mouth, his face flushing a soft pink. "I-I don't know...I'm scared I don't think it'll go well." 

Usually Nick was a lot more arrogant and playful, not to mention snarky and sassy. Yet Karl always had this effect on him that made his personality take a sharp turn. Clay had no idea how the other Knight hadn't figured out Nick had a huge crush on him.

Karl came back holding the reins of their 2 horses, he handed one of the horses reins to Clay and mounted the other one.

"C'mon Sap." Nick cleared his throat and nodded climbing onto the horse carefully.

"Wrap your arms around my waist okay? I don't want you falling off." Nick used his white headband to attempt and cover his flushed face. He was so relieved Karl didn't look back at him when he spoke or otherwise. He muttered a response and cautiously wrapped his arms around Karl's waist. 

"Alright, we're all set, Dream you ready?" Clay had mounted his horse already and nodded at Karl before the three men rode back to the castle, Nick fluttered almost the entire time when Karl tried to make conversation.

Clay rode back in complete silence thinking about George and the look on his face, the way his legs quaked beneath him when he stood. The way his voice sounded, how his hair stuck to his forehead from sweat. Guilt filled Clay, he wished he'd given the bandit another hug before leaving.

At least he'd return tomorrow, then he could make up for it. The horse whinnied and Dream pet his head gently picking up his pace to catch up with Karl and Nick. He knew he'd get a scolding from his father for being back late, but it was totally worth it and he could hardly wait for tomorrow to come.

____

Into a plastic bag they went, the shards of his mother's china. George sighed sadly, he didn't have any glue to repair it and he hated to go out and steal after making an agreement. Morning had come sooner than George wished, he woke to a muddy sky staring blankly at it through the leaves above him.

It looked as normal as any morning. Standing to his feet he placed the bag on his night stand, picking up his clout glasses wearing them on his head. Now that he thought about it, if he was going to steal what would he do while he waited for this mysterious man? 

Speaking aloud he changed into a light blue shirt with a white collar and brown shorts. He doesn't forget to put on a pair of slip-on shoes that are a faded white.

"Maybe I can go there.." he was referring to the spot he and the boy in his dream had always met. 

He hated that he couldn't remember his appearance much less his name. But he remembered their special spot distinctly. Trying his best to make his hair presentable by combing through it with his fingers. He groaned when he felt a knot and had to detangle it.

Finally he brushed it back and put the glasses back on after having taken them off to properly detangle his hair best he could. Stretching, George let out a gentle yawn before grabbing his cloak and throwing it on. He left the hood down, beginning to walk into the thicker part of the forest. To the place he had his best memories.

____

"Our neighboring kingdom, if you were king how would you try to form an alliance with them?" Silence befell a large study hall. At a teachers desk in a chair sat Clay's father, and Clay sat at a desk a few feet away. 

He stared out a window daydreaming, as he stared at a birds nest in a nearby tree. The mother had only returned just now and was feeding her children. They chirped in delight at the arrival of their mother.

"Clay! For heaven's sake are you even listening to me?" Clay sighed turning to the front of his room where his father sternly looked at him. "Yes, yes. I'd try to be friendly with them and provide assets to benefit the both of us to make a solid relationship."

The King sighed and nodded. " Good answer, you're off the hook for now I suppose. Well, today's lesson is over, nothing else will be done until tomorrow." Clay stood up excitedly to get out of the room, it was humid in here making it even more unpleasant then having to listen to nonsense.

Tomorrow he was supposed to go see that boy, but he was far too impatient. He was going to sneak out though and Nick was going to help him. He was probably with Karl somewhere practicing his sword skills, so he went to find him.

Nick was indeed with Karl but they weren't practicing at the moment, it was midday by now and they were having lunch together. Karl and made something for the both of them, he being the better cook out of the two. Nothing fancy though, just a pot of stew that was indeed tasty.

"Woah, this is really good Karl, where did you learn to cook?" Nick had already almost finished his first bowl, when he spoke up about how delicious the food was.

"My mother taught me how, it's nothing we special Nick c'mon." Karl smiled at Nick.

This gave Nick butterflies, but he refused to let it affect him. "But it really is! Thank you for making this meal." Karl rubbed the back of his neck laughing. "Well, thanks for the flattery, it was really no problem haha."

Karl was enjoying the compliments from Nick and took them with great pride. Being able to show off his cooking skills and have Nick enjoy them meant a lot to him. Soon they both finished eating and as Karl stood up to wash both their bowls Nick shook his head.

"Let me wash them, you were kind enough to cook, I can't let you do the dishes too." Karl hesitated but nodded and let Nick wash their bowls and spoons along with the pot the stew had been cooked in.

Patiently waiting Karl watched Nick, with the others back turned to him, he caught himself staring for some reason. Something weird had been going on with him for the past few weeks whenever he was around Nick. It was a feeling in his stomach, in his chest, in his heart. 

It was something he'd never experienced before and it confused him, he forced himself to tear his gaze from Nick and focus on what they'd do when Nick finished, training has been their activity all morning. After all that he was sure a small duel wouldn't hurt the two of them. Showing Nick how much he’d approved since the last time they’d dueled would be amusing, and just the thought put a smug look on his face. “Nick!” Karl called out to his friend who was rinsing off the last dish. “Hmm, what is it Karl?” Karl was leaning up against the wall a few feet away from Nick still smiling smugly. “Think we could have a duel? It’s been a while, it would be fun don’t you think.”   
  
Karl said his last sentence as more of a statement than a question and waited for Nick to give him an answer. “Sure why not, I can’t wait to beat your ass again!” Karl laughed and nodded in assurance muttering under his breath. “We’ll see about that.” Nick dried off his hands on his shirt and smiled bounding to the enormous sword room where all the guards practiced freely if they wanted to. Although today Karl had made sure to talk with the king and reserve it for just him and Nick.   
  
Neither of them wore armor seeing as their goal wasn’t to hurt each other, just to see who would fall first or lose their sword. Nick and Karl both grabbed a light-weight sword to make mobility easier and began. Nick approached Karl first aiming for his torso. Karl quickly moved back and deflected the attempt by blocking with his own sword. “Woah, someone’s been practicing. Don’t get cocky yet though.”   
  
Nick quickly stepped back and went to the right which Karl took note of and moved forward to try and strike Nick at his neck. Nick noticed this and dodged the sword and quickly moved to point the sword directly as his side. Karl barely dodged the blade which would only have to come close enough for him for Nick to slightly jab it at Karl and it’d be game over.   
  
Under them was a red carpet embroidered with gold for decoration and made for a place to not slip and fall as easily as they would on the wooden floor of the room. The room around then had sets of armor on one side, all steel and shiny only made by the finest blacksmith. On the other side were shields and swords, different lengths and made from different materials. Some were heavier than others and some were lighter.   
  
On some the blades were small and others the blades wide enough to almost cover someone's backside in width. The shields had the kingdom's flag design on it, a baby blue background with a golden snake wrapped around a silver chalice which had red wine spilling from it or blood, whatever fit the imagination of one’s mind.   
  
“Okay, okay I’ll admit you have gotten better.” Nick admitted which Karl found uncommon he wasn’t one to easily accept being under someone and not have a sassy attitude about it. Karl made sure not to let his guard down, which was for the better since Nick came at him head strong trying to stick him in the thigh. Karl swiftly moved to the side and turned back to raise his sword above a Nick who almost tripped from the speed he was going.   
  
Fuck, Nick was about to lose, but there was no way he would go down without struggling. He fell to the ground but rolled to the side causing Karl to have his sword over nothing. Nick hastily got to his feet growling softly, Karl had the upper hand and this pissed Nick off, when had he polished his dodging skills to such an extent? Unlike Karl Nick had let his mind go blank for a second and his guard was ultimately down. Karl took this gold of an opportunity to rush at him. Nick’s eyes widened as he tried to back up quickly to avoid coming in close contact with the tip of Karl’s blade. “I got ya now Nick!”   
  
All the sudden Nick felt like the floor had been pulled out from under him, he was falling the world around him blurring, he hit the ground groaning from the impact. There had been a fold in the carpet which he carelessly slipped on. “Fuck my head.” Nick’s eyes had closed and he half expected to open them and be met with Karl’s blade. Instead it was something entirely different. It was Karl’s face.   
  
Nick’s face immediately flushed. “Shit, Nick you have to be more careful now we both fell.” Karl had fallen right along with Nick and was close to being on top of him. Why did this feel so cliché, why did this feel so cliché? Why the fuck did this feel so cliché!? Nick’s head was spinning, Karl's face was inches from Nick’s, to make things even worse or possibly better considering the flips Nick’s stomach was doing. Karl's legs were in between the two of Nick’s and his arms on either side of Nick to refrain from being quite literally on top of Nick. Karl tried to get up but Nick was desperate for them to stay like that for a few moments longer.   
  
He cleared his throat. “Karl! Wait there’s something in your hair, don’t move." Nick made the weak excuse and reached a hand into Karl’s hair pretending to be removing something from his brown fluffy hair. Fortunately this gave Karl an idea a bit of a bittersweet one. When Nick finished ‘taking something out of his hair.’ Karl stayed like that instead of trying to get up again.   
  
He stared into Nick’s eyes, his deep dark brown eyes. They hid so many things that Karl might never know. Nick wasn’t sure what was going on but he wasn’t complaining. Karl was so beautiful right in front of him. His eyes like storm clouds, storm clouds that when disappeared would bring out the bright sun. the one that radiated heat or in Nick’s case sexiness and his happiness.   
  
Karl inched his face closer to Nick’s this wasn’t a part of his plan, what the hell was he doing? It felt like instinct he inched closer and closer until their noses were almost touching but then Karl remembered his plan. He quietly moved to grab his sword and smirked quickly pulling back and holding the sword at Nick’s heart.   
  
This was almost dreadfully ironic especially for Nick, definitely not having expected this sudden turn of events. “I win.” Karl said, smirking down at Nick who had grown awfully upset. Karl had been just about to kiss him but it was just to secure a victory. Did Karl somehow know of the butterflies in Nick's Stomach right now or the way when Karl smiled at him he melted into a puddle or how Karl’s laugh sounded like a symphony to a song he never wanted to forget.   
  
There was no way, right? Nick’s face was no longer flushed and he got to his feet trying to compose himself. Playfully punching Karl’s shoulder groaning in defeat as he huffed. “Fine you win, this time!” Karl laughed haughtily, with his hands on his hips. He himself tried to brush the fact that he had almost kissed Nick without thinking. Why had he done that? He couldn’t comprehend it himself and even stranger, Nick hadn’t seemed like he would have resisted if Karl had kissed him.   
  
A few hours later when both the men had cleaned up and gone to their rooms for the knight Karl laid in bed staring at the ceiling. He traced his lips with his fingers thinking back to earlier. Nick’s lips had looked awfully soft and nice. What if he had actually kissed him? Would it have felt Nice?   
  
_Their lips touched and something like shock went through Karl from the contact. Nick looked up at him, pleased and kissing back gently, he hadn’t pulled away and for some strange reason Karl didn’t want to either. He pressed his lips back against the boys under him and closed his eyes moving his hands to rest them on the back of Nick’s head and pull him closer._ _  
_ _  
_ _After a few seconds Karl finally pulled away, Nick looking up at him, his eyes filled with something indescribable. “Karl, I love you.” Karl sucked in a breath and cupped Nick's cheeks with both of his hands. “I love you too.”_ _  
_ _  
_ Karl was pulled out of his fantasy and immediately he surprised himself. What in the world was that? He had just- there was no way he’d actually just fantasized about kissing his best friend, Karl felt heavily embarrassed and couldn’t comprehend what was going on with him at all. He refused to believe he was developing feelings for Nick. Not because he didn’t like the idea but because he knew something like that would never work out for him.   
  
He covered his face with his hands, sighing before standing up and changing into an undershirt and some shorts to sleep in. He climbed back onto his bed and got under his covers, the tips of his ears light pink making it clear he was embarrassed about this entire situation.   
  
Meanwhile, Nick was stressing over the fact that Karl might know Nick had a huge crush on him. He bit his nails anxiously, sitting on his bed. But fuck, Karl looked even better up close then he usually did and Nick hadn’t thought that could be possible. He flopped onto his own bed, their lips had been so close they could have almost nuzzled noses. Nick put his pillow over his face, whining, not even bothering to change into his pajamas before falling asleep.   
  
That night Nick had the best dream he’d had in a while, Karl's hand was intertwined in his. They sat next to each other with Nick’s head leaned onto Karl’s shoulder. His boyfriend affectionately pet his hair and gave him a forehead kiss smiling. “You’re so cute, Nick, never stop being yourself. . . “

  
  
____

  
  
George has spent the entire day in the special spot, he took a nap and even read an old book. It was a book he’d had for years, he had already read it at least 20 times, but quite frankly he enjoyed the story. It was about a baby bunny who turned into a human and grew up not being liked by many. But the friends he did have were always there for him and taught him that he didn’t have to change for anyone. He sat on the ground, his back against a tree as he’d read. That had been a while ago, now he was heading back to his home. If you could call it that, it was as much of a home as he had after all.   
  
When he got there he was shocked to hear a voice. “Hey, sorry I hope this isn’t a bad time.” George whipped around and looked at the person before him. “Oh- it's just you. Sorry, I don’t know your name mister err-” George awkwardly cut off as Clay gave him his cover name. “It’s Dream.” George coked his head to the side, that was certainly an interesting name.   
  
“Well, it’s nice to meet you Dream, oh and my name's George.” For some reason Clay felt as if he’d heard that name before. He couldn’t place his finger on it but he swore...he looked on George’s head to see a pair of white round sunglasses. They looked nice, really pretty. He looked at George.   
  
“By the way where’d you get those sunglasses?” George pointed to the glasses atop his head. “Ah these? I got them as a gift a really long time ago.” Clay handed George a comb, a brand new shite collared shirt and a pair of jeans. “Woah, I- I don’t know what to say. Thank you so much.”   
  
To be legitimately honest George wasn’t even sure Dream would return but here he was and had kept his end of the deal. Dream nodded, smiling softly at George before handing him the book. “I saw this, I’m not sure if you like to read but yeah.” Once again George thanked Dream and nodded carefully setting the things aside. He treated them like something priceless. He hadn’t had such a nice shirt and pair of jeans in so long.   
  
He stared at the comb running his finger along it, it was a light purple color and on the smaller side. He used it to comb through his hair, he hadn’t done this in so long. It almost felt foreign to him, and when he finished his hair looked neater then it had in years. Not being able to contain himself George hugged Dream tightly, the other was shocked mostly because he had wanted to hug the other first.   
  
The gesture was accepted nonetheless though and Dream embraced George, hugging him back with as much energy as the other had. “I’m sorry, I'm a little touchy and I couldn’t help but give you a hug when you’ve done something so kind for someone like me.” Dream was naturally a teasing person so he couldn’t help himself for the sentence that came from his mouth.   
  
“Touchy? Well, I didn’t know you were into me like that George.” It took George a second but when he realized his mouth formed a wide ‘O’ as he stared at Dream. His face gradually became light pink. “What the fuck?! I didn’t mean it like that.”   
  
Dream was happy George didn’t take the teasing seriously and that it was rather easy to make that joke with him. This could prove to be the start of a new friendship which excited Dream. He didn't really have friends since well he was almost always in the castle. “Uh huh~” Dream let out a laugh which resembled a wheeze making George laugh as well. “Hey by the way where’s that other guy who was with you before?” In all honesty he’d be heavily scolded by Nick for not asking him to come along but he was too impatient.   
  
“Oh he couldn’t make it he’ll probably be here next time i come though.” George nodded and sat down on his hammock. “Oh erm- you can take a seat if you want, it’s not much sadly.” By now George’s face had returned to its normal color. Dream took a seat on the Hammock then turned to George. “Hey can I ask you something?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to have Chapter 3 out before Sunday! Have a swag rest of your day, or night.


	3. I'll Keep You Safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote most of this Chapter at 3 am, school work got up with me and I didn't to finish as early as I pleased. But here it is! Chapter 3  
> I also never mentioned I've wrote stories in the past but this is my first ever fanfic and writing in general I've put out for others to read. So it excites me that other people enjoy it.
> 
> WARNING: This chapter contains an anxiety attack

“Of course go ahead and ask me.” George responded to Dream curious about his question. “I feel like I’ve met you before, I don’t know where but your name sounds oddly familiar. Do you think you’ve ever seen me?”   
  
George studied Dream carefully now, he hadn't gotten the chance before, afraid of being caught staring.   
  
He was wearing the same white mask from earlier, it had a wide smiley face on it and sorta creeped George out. For some reason George had the urge to reach forward and slide the mask up so the other's face would be visible. The next thing he noticed was Dream's yellow sweater, the way it hugged his hips and was a little bit too large for him.   
  
“Wow, your sweater is very pretty. Such a nice yellow color. I also don't recall your appearance, I'm sorry."   
  
It hadn’t even crossed George’s mind that they could be green, he had always just thought of it as two different shades of yellow. Today Dream was wearing a green sweater, not too bright but a vibrant green still.

Clay stifled a laugh and looked at George looking down at his sweater and back up at George. One of his eyebrows was raised in a mix of confusion and interest. “Yellow? Is that what you see George?” George nodded confidently at Dream not sure what the other meant.   
  
“Yeah! It’s nice.” Clay looked down at his sweater and back up at George. “By any chance are you colorblind?” Realization sunk into George that he must have been saying and seeing a different color from Dream all together.   
  
“Actually I am, I apologize if your sweater isn’t really yellow.” A small laugh escapes Dream’s lips, which are visible even with his mask on. The laugh uplifts George making him shiver, it fills his body with a light tingle which he tries to ignore.   
  
“No, no, it’s completely alright. My sweater just happen to be green but it’s okay I assure you.” Embarrassed, George can only nod looking down at his hands that are folded in his lap. His legs dangle from the hammock a bit, a breeze coming by and giving George a refreshing breath of air.   
  
If Dream’s feet hadn’t been on the ground, the hammock would have rocked a bit ever so slightly. “By the way why do you have that mask on? I’ve been meaning to ask you but I don’t want to be rude.”   
  
Unfortunately, Dream hadn't been prepared for this question, a lump formed in his throat as he tried to come up with a believable excuse. “I get terrible social anxiety with making eye contact so I wear a mask.” George stares at Dream’s two black drawn-on eyes before accepting this answer and looking at the thick forest ahead of him. It was funny how they were still practically strangers, but were getting along so well. They sat in silence, while George continued to take Dream’s features in.   
  
How the grey jeans he had on reached to a little bit past his ankles and were a little bit baggy. Dream’s gorgeous locks of dirty blonde hair.   
  
Some of it was over his mask, other strands tucked behind his ear, George felt almost as if he was being deluded, but he did his best to not think the absolute worst if that was indeed the case.   
  
While George took in Dream, Clay was doing the same with George. His chocolate brown hair, that was slicked to mostly one side and sticking up in a few places. The way his white round glasses rested atop his head, looking like they’d never fall off. Almost enough to convince Clay that if he reached forward to try and remove them he’d find they were stuck into place.   
  
The clothes George was wearing and his small frame compared to his own, his small hands resting in his lap as he fumbled with them nervously while looking at Dream's chest down.   
  
After a few minutes when Clay had well finished taking in George, the brown haired boy still stared at Dream. Clay took this opportunity to tease George with his next words, he chose them carefully or tried to. “Can’t stop looking at me eh? I know I’m attractive but c’mon you can’t even see my face but I'm totally eye candy to you.”   
  
Taken aback by these words, George’s face heated up while looking away from Clay rather quickly, not sure what to say he fell silent. Dream let out a wheeze and laughed before cooing to George. “Awhhh, what happened I didn’t say I didn’t like you staring.”   
  
George had never been flirted with but still knew exactly this is what Dream was doing. Yet he was confused, did Dream like guys? George himself was into men and women but had a male lean. Was Dream just messing around or was he being serious? George couldn’t tell and he wasn’t sure what scared him more, the fact he couldn’t or the fact that they hadn’t even known each other for 48 hours and George already felt like this man was pulling at his heart strings way too much.   
  
He had never felt like this towards anyone, not that he interacted with many people like this, much less anyone in general. Was this what...love was? George had no way to tell besides the fact his heart was racing and his hands felt clammy.   
  
Was that enough to say he was in love? He refused to let that even be a considerable possibility. Things like these were too good to be true. He was fine by himself, he didn’t need anyone else!   
  
_What a lie_   
  
A friend was more of a possible reality, but a lover? George had never even dreamed of it, not once had he thought about falling in love and being together with someone else.   
  
It was hard to admit but sometimes when he was alone it wasn’t silence that filled the air. It was violent, boisterous screams and sounds. It felt as though they would consume him, swallow him before he had the chance to choke out a scream or a cry for help.   
  
“George? Are you alright?” Snapped out of his thoughts George turned to look at Dream who had placed a hand gently on his shoulder. “You were zoning out and you look a little bit scared. I was calling out your name, could you not hear me?”   
  
Nothing, that’s what filled George’s head, it was blank. Blank and he couldn’t form a response, his mouth felt dry and Dream was right there. Yet his voice sounded worlds away as George sat there alone on the hammock.   
  
Alone? Wait, no. Dream had just been there next to him, asking him if he was okay. He looked to where Dream had been sitting but the space was empty. Another breeze came by and rocked the hammock gently.   
  
George felt so light, oddly and dangerously light. He gripped onto the hammock feeling that if he hadn't the breeze would have taken him with it, knocking him off the hammock. Where was he? Who was he? What was he doing? His eyes frantically darted around, beads of sweat trickling down his forehead and sliding down his face. How was he sweating?   
  
It couldn't be more than 70 degrees right now, but George was sweating bullets. 

_“Georgie I love you.”_ _  
_ _  
_ In response to the voice, George whipped his head around to see a young boy standing behind him. But he couldn't see his face and it was covered by something George couldn’t describe. Like someone had scribbled all over his face with a black pen.   
  
Was that even possible? Was he seeing things? The boy called out to George again this time more urgently, he spoke with somewhat of a stern voice. But the words fell off his tongue like sweet honey making George feel like he was okay.   
  
_“Georgie, it’s okay I’m here now, you’re okay. You have me, you don’t need anyone else, I’m right here. It’ll just be me and you forever how does that sound?”_ _  
_ _  
_ The voice became slightly more aggressive when George failed to respond to the question.   
  
_“Tell me you_ **_love me_ ** _Georgie, please.”_ _  
_ _  
_ Words cut the air like a knife, surprising even George as he spoke.   
  
_“I do, I do please take me with you, take me away.”_   
  
The boy reached forward a hand, a small hand that looked warm and comforting. Had George’s voice always sounded like that? His voice had come out hoarse and dry, like he hadn’t had any form of liquid down his throat in ages.   
  
It was no louder than a whisper, but the boy heard him and George was relieved of that. He felt himself move on his own. He stood up and slowly put his hand out, letting the boy’s small fingers coil around his wrist and pull him closer and closer until.   
  
_“Surprise.”_ _  
_ _  
_ The voice whispered menacingly, George realized a boy wasn’t holding his hand but a fierce horrendous creature. A creature with razor sharp teeth and white eyeball with no pupils. The small hand had now turned into a black claw, digging into George's wrist pulling him closer and close.   
  
George couldn’t scream, he didn’t have the strength to. He let the creature pull him close and hug George tight. The embrace was warm and George dug his face into him, the creature squeezed and squeezed.   
  
The grip became tighter and tighter, soon George felt his breathing become more rapid and short as he struggled to get air into his lungs.   
  
But he didn't care, he allowed it to happen the creature whispering sweetly into George’s ear like he was lunging a piercing knife to his heart, but stopped right before the tip could graze George's skin   
  
_“Shhh, I’ll make you forget. With me, you’ll never have to worry anymore.”_ _  
_ _  
_ Closing his eyes, George let the creature’s voice soothe him and reassure him things would be okay. He needed no one, he needed only to rely on himself. But what was the point? Who would welcome him each day when he was tired or give him a hug when he felt sad.   
  
Slowly and weakly George extended his arms to wrap around the creature’s and hug it back. Just when George felt like he would suffocate from the lack of air in his lungs the creature loosened the hug looking down at George.   
  
_“I’ll make it okay, you’ll never have to cry or be alone anymore.”_   
  
George doubled over, gasping for air as he hugged his stomach with two hands shaking and letting out a weak sob.   
  
“GEORGE PLEASE.”  
  
George was startled to look beside him to see Dream still sitting in the Hammock grasping George’s hands tightly holding them close to his own chest. “Oh my lord...George you frightened me are you okay?” George looked at his hands in Dreams feeling the warmth. Tears were falling from his eyes. “What’s wron-”   
  
Before Dream could finish George collapsed into his arms shaking, and sobbing into his chest. “Hey...shh it’s okay calm down. You’re okay now I promise, no one’s going to hurt you.” Dream’s voice soothed George as he cried. Currently George felt like he was being extremely onerous to Dream so he tried to pull away.   
  
Dream stopped him, wrapping his arms around George and held him close cradling him. Dream held George until he calmed down and his sobs had turned into muffled hiccups. "I’m sorry that us getting to have our first proper conversation led to this. We barely know each other, but you were so willing to hold me.”   
  
Dream shook his head, gently rubbing circles into George's back. “It’s alright, but what happened are you okay?” George nodded hesitantly looking up at Dream. “I am now, and I just had an anxiety attack, but you made it better.”   
  
“Well, I’m sincerely glad of that. Now I should take your mind off that. Would you like to do something?” George shook his head vigorously. “No, can we....we- maybe stay like this for a while?” Dream nodded and pulled George closer kicking his feet up and laying down on the hammock holding George.   
  
“How come you’re so okay with us being so close? I’m a bandit after all, I could hurt you.” Dream shakes his head at that with a passion. “I don’t know too much about you, but I certainly don't believe you're that sort of person.”   
  
“Besides shorties don't intimidate me that much.” George shot Dream a stare, huffing causing Dream to let out a small wheeze at the reaction. Dream didn’t press the subject of what the other had experienced, not wanting to send him into possible more panic.   
  
Instead they spent the next 2 hours laughing and getting to know each other as best they could. Dream only disclosed the information he could. How he wished he could tell George other things, like how dreadful his daily lessons were.   
  
Or how deeply in love his personal guard; Nick was in love with another guard named Karl, who he was both friends with. He wanted to say how much he hated the thought of ruling and just wanted to like any normal 21-year-old guy. Maybe he’d tell him later on for one, but he didn’t want to affect how George saw him.   
  
So for now things would stay just as they were, at the same time he knew he couldn’t wait too long for the exact same reason. It could damage their friendship or what Dream hoped was a friendship and possibly cause George to not trust him. Dream learned George didn’t have any other family and struggled to find a job, which resorted to him becoming a bandit around 5 years ago.   
  
“Is it safe to say we’re friends?” Dream asked George when there was a period of silence in their conversation.   
  
“Totally, I’d like that.” George says after a moment and Dream smiles softly. “Okay, cool. Well, I hate the idea but I should probably be going, my father will be worried if I’m not back home soon.”   
  
George sat up letting Dream stand from the hammock and watch him stretch. “Do you have to?” George asked softly, looking down at the ground before up at Dream. “Yeah I’m sorry I’ll come back tomorrow, promise. Try not to miss me too much.” Dream winks at George, laughing when the male scowls at him, even if George can't see the wink.

After Clay is gone, George sort of sits there letting himself take in the scent that had been Dream. It was safe, it smelt of something like mint, mint candy. It was around Dawn now and George felt safe even now that Dream was gone, he’d held him so tight and made sure he was okay.   
  
George fell asleep that early morning, clutching his blanket, looking more peaceful then he had in months. The breeze rocked the hammock every once in a while, soothing him even deeper into his slumber.   
  
Everything seemed still and quiet besides the nose of the trees swaying in the wind and the sound of rushing water from the river nearby. The male’s sunglasses had slipped from his head and were in a somewhat sloped position on his face since he’d forgotten to take them off.   
  
He also hadn’t bothered to change into his pajamas, how could someone he only met less than 48 hours ago be so kind and considerate. Dream seemed to genuinely care and want to be there for him. When was the last time George had a friend?   
  
He couldn’t remember anyone besides the boy he longed to remember. What he looked like and what his name was, he wished he could just recall it even for just a moment.   
  
____   
  
  
_Thud  
_   
Clay hit the floor after climbing back into a window, that one that was his room. Nick was there, looking at Dream with an expression of relief, anger, and stress on his face. He had been asleep but awoke in a cold sweat a bit before coming to check on Clay only to find he wasn't here “Clay, are you okay? Where were you? Why didn’t you tell me???” “   
  
Clay sighed and looked at Nick, taking off the mask and tossing it onto his bed. “I’m sorry I couldn’t resist going to see the bandit again and to be frank when I went to go find you, you and Karl looked like you were about to get into something spicy~”   
  
It was true, Clay had tried to go get Nick at first, but when he saw him and Karl on the floor with Karl on top of Nick, he grew lazy and didn’t feel like ruining their moment.   
  
“You saw that?!” Clay smirks softly and nods taking off his sweater to expose his bear chest. “I sure did and I promise when I go back I’ll be sure to have you accompany me.” Nick looked embarrassed but shook it off to be serious with Clay. “You know in the upcoming days that’s going to be really difficult. “The Royal Banquet is later today.” Nick said looking at a round clock on the wall which read 1AM.   
  
“Fuck, yeah that.” Clay put his face in his hands and groaned aloud. “Don’t let me get off track though, did you guys kiss?” Clay asked looking expectantly at Nick.   
  
The male looked down and shook his head. “No, it was just a misunderstanding. "Clays eyebrows furrowed as he changed into a tank top, and took off his jeans changing into some grey sweatpants.   
  
“You’re kidding me right? You guys totally looked so into each other right there and he didn’t kiss you?” When Nick said nothing else Clay sighed looking at Nick. “I also wanted to talk to you about that Clay. I just feel so complete with Karl, I just have this desire for him, it’s like he’s some kind of drug. I’m so addicted to him. To his voice, his laugh, his touch, I want it all to myself. I want him to look at me like he did earlier and really kiss me.”   
  
The words spilled off Nick’s tongue, words he was scared to admit out loud in fear that when he did it would all disappear. “I want so bad to be my teasing self around him but he just makes me so jittery and embarrassed. It’s like I can't breathe. I’m in the ocean and he’s pulling me under farther and farther. I can’t stop longing for him and wishing he would do things with me he would do with no one else. I want it so bad, but I can’t be selfish.” Nick whispers running a shaky hand through his hair while inhaling deeply.   
  
Clay came closer to Nick and pulled him into a tight embrace. “I’m sure things will work out and if they don’t there are plenty of other fish in the sea.” Nick shakes his head while hugging Clay back. “I want Karl if I can’t have him, I don’t want anyone.”   
  
Clay sighs and shakes his head. “That’s a terrible mindset Nick but I know how much Karl means to you.” Clay needed to talk to Karl without telling him how Nick felt, but he needed to ask him about Nick.   
  
Clay hated to see Nick like this and as his friend he felt the need to try and help him just a little bit. “Go get some rest okay?” Clay couldn’t say he was sure what Nick was feeling, he himself had never been in love.   
  
But something that crossed his mind in that instant was the aching in his heart when he saw George break down in front of him. It was scary and Clay himself hadn’t even been experiencing it.   
  
The way he shook and buried himself into Clays body. It hurt his heart to see someone hurt so much, what was going through his head then? Something else that resurfaced in his thoughts again was how undeniably attractive George was.   
  
His face flashed into Clays head and made him swoon. While entangled in his thoughts Nick pulled away from the hug and left his room feeling better then he had before.   
  
It seemed so easy to get along with George and joke with him, it felt like some sort of trick of the light. But the moment they shared earlier made that not a valid possibility. Clay imagined himself still holding George close in his arms, keeping him safe.   
  
Clay closed the door to his room and went over to his bed laying down and staring at the ceiling. He put his hands out staring at them and making soft continuous motions of having George’s small hands in his own. The window had been left open that night and the faintest noises of the village reached Clay’s ears even with such a distance.   
  
He had a big day ahead of him, the royal banquet and talking to Karl, he wondered which would be more challenging. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to try and have Chapter 4 out in the next 2 days :D


	4. Heartfelt Outcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 4! I am so grateful for all the love this story has gotten, even those who just decided to read it. Enjoy this chapter! I also apologize if there are any spelling errors >-<

Everyone scurried around, hurrying to make last minute accommodations and preparations for the royal banquet. Almost everyone in the village was invited and this was the evening the castle was protected with more guards than any other day.  
  
Everyone from the village would be arriving in about an hour and Dream was in his room dressing himself. Clothes were strewn all across his bed while he struggled to pick out something nice.   
  
In the end he slipped on a white dress shirt and buttoned it, he pulled on a light blue jacket that was stuffy and he hated it, but he knew his father would approve.   
  
It had gold embroidered in some places and on the shoulders were small stitched on patches of gold and a bit of a darker blue. Lastly, he tucked in a white short scarf into the jacket after buttoning that up too. Then he moved on to pull on some neat khakis and black dress shoes.   
  
He looked at himself in the mirror above his dresser. Clay stared back at him intently looking fit to be king. This wasn’t him, Dream was who he was, not Clay. “Clay are you almost ready?” It was Nick.   
  
“Yes, I’m almost ready. I'll be down in a few minutes.” A moment of silence fell before Nick responded to him and walked away. “Alright.”   
  
Clay combs through his hair, shifting it into a position for it to almost be all on side. A few strands fell over his eyes, but he let them be. His mind wandered to George as he stared into the mirror.   
  
The way his whole body trembled when he cried and how his choked sobs gave Clay a pang of sadness each time. How warm he was when Clay held him in an embrace until he calmed down.   
  
He wanted that again, to be able to speak to George and make sure he didn’t cry, to hold him close and keep him out of harm's way. He sighed before turning away from the mirror and exiting his room.   
  
He made his way to the ballroom where there would be music for the guests to dance. At the front of the room was his father, sitting on a throne he had made especially for the main hall. This throne was much smaller than then one in the throne room.   
  
When the King saw Clay enter his lips curled into a smile and he stood up. “Ah, son. You look charming this evening, very presentable.” Clay takes the compliment and nods. “Thank you, you look nice as well father.”   
  
The King smiles and gives Clay a gentle pat on his back. “Join me at the front of the room guests will begin arriving soon and you’ll stand with me. During the banquet you and I will sit next to each other along with the royal guards. The guests will sit at another tabl-”   
  
Clay sighed zoning out halfway through what his father was saying and staring blankly out one of the big, glass windows of the castle. How he longed to be out there more than anything. He tuned in to what his father was saying again.   
  
“For the first half while we’re in the ballroom, you’ll stand with me at the front of the room. We’ll both be taking questions and concerns from the guests. And you will be looking for suitors.”   
  
Clay’s eyes widened at this as he looked at his father intently. “What?” The King looked at Clay repeating his words once again dubiously. “You will be looking for a suitor Clay of course not a commoner. I invited guests from other Kingdoms as well. Obviously there will be women here who want your hand in marriage. You will be polite to them and answer your questions.”   
  
Clay swallowed a lump in his throat, talking to girls? He wasn’t bad at it but he was awkward around them because he wasn’t even interested in women to begin with. “But, you don’t have to pick a suitor. I'm merely telling you to be aware there will be candidates.”   
  
Clay had yet to talk to his father about being Homosexual, he had no idea how his father would take it but Clat refused to marry a woman he didn’t love. He knew that would upset his father, they needed an heir to the throne.   
  
While a relative of the King’s could take Clay’s place that wasn’t in the King’s fondest wishes. Clay didn’t want to be King; he'd told his father that countless times, but he never listened.   
  
He needed to talk to him about it, and soon. Probably not today, seeing as today was a very big day for the Kingdom, but Clay wasn’t not going to get wound up in a situation he hated.   
  
He hoped that his father could do what was best for the Kingdom without the solution having to be him, he didn’t want to rule a Kingdom. He wanted to be free, he wanted to find someone he loved.   
  
For some reason George's face flashed into his head at that thought, he brushed it away. He wanted to get to know George even more, but there was no lying to it. The bandit was attractive, and flirting with him was rather entertaining.   
  
He wasn’t ready to be looking for a suitor, he never would be. He sighed and complied with his father, telling him he’d do his best. This seemed like hell and he still hadn’t had the chance to talk to Karl about Nick, what an absolute fiasco.

____  
  
  
“Hey Karl?” Outside of Karl’s door Nick knocked gently still a little nervous to come face to face with him after what happened. “Nick? Is that you?" Karl had almost been ready, in a black buttoned up shirt.

He had on a White, Victoria neck collar that frilled and complimented him well. His hair neatly kept with some water from the sink in the bathroom next door to his room.

Karl was still extremely anxious after yesterday's events and his fantasy. He couldn't stare Nick in the eyes, if he did he was afraid he'd tell him about it, how Karl actually fantasized about them sharing a kiss.   
  
What was wrong with him? He was never this nervous around Nick, yet he and Nick stood awkwardly neither of them looking at the other. “I just wanted to come and check on you.”   
  
Nick was dressed in a cream colored jacket, with silver accents under a black T-shirt. He had on dress pants and shoes, he looked awfully handsome.   
  
“You look good.” Karl blurted out and Nick looked up at his friend for the first time today, smiling.   
  
“You look really charming as well Karl, thank you.”   
  
Karl’s heart was thumping in his chest as he peered down at Nick. He covered his mouth with a hand turning away, his face flushed. Fuck, this was bad, really bad, He went over to his closet searching through it.   
  
He wasn’t looking for anything in particular, he just didn’t want to have to look at Nick. It was doing strange things to chest, and his head. “Well, I’ll be going now, see ya later Karl.”   
  
Karl looked back to see Nick about to close the door behind him. Karl wanted to stop him from leaving, but the words wouldn’t leave his mouth. He groaned and hit his head on the closet door leaving it there sighing.   
  
Getting his act together had to be number one on the agenda right now, if he continued being this awkward around Nick suspicion would definitely arise. The bubbling feelings forming in his chest wouldn’t help him in the slightest.   
  
How could he fix this? How could he go back to when he didn’t have these unexplainable butterflies in his stomach when Nick looked at him with such caring eyes, when he didn’t want to kiss Nick when he saw him.   
  
Why was this so unbelievably hard?   
  
“Goddamn it Nick.” Karl’s voice was muffled when he spoke, standing there letting a few minutes pass before he would go down to join the King. By now the hammering his heart had been doing in his chest calmed down.   
In these minutes he was alone Karl was sure of one thing. He was in love with Nick, the thought was heart-wrecking. Did Nick even feel close to what Karl was feeling? There was only one way to find out and before he got to Nick, Clay would get to him.

____   
  
  
“George are you alright?” Someone was speaking to him, it was the guy he usually sold his stuff to. “Oh, yes I’m okay!”

“You seem to be thinking about something.” George giggles softly. “Yeah and also I won’t be stealing stuff anymore.” George was a little scared for a response, it was much better than he’d expected.   
  
“I figured, you never seemed like you stole because you wanted to, only because it was necessary to live. Those kinds of things never last forever, but it was great doing business with you.”   
  
George nods and shakes the others hand, right now the two were sitting at a table outside a café. George had to come visit a separate Kingdom to see the guy.   
  
For being some sort of criminal he wasn’t half bad. He’d treated George to a cup of coffee with whipped cream on top. Which George happily lapped at before drinking the mug of warm fluids.   
  
George thanked him and wished him well. Before they parted ways the man looked down at George. “By the way, is there any specific reason you’re stopping now?”   
  
“Actually, I think it’s because I found a friend and he’s brought me some thing’s they’ve been immensely helpful to me.”   
  
The man raises his eyebrow, but leaves it at that and nods. “Well, take care of yourself then kid.” George can’t help but shoot the man a look. “Kid! Who Are you calling a kid?!” But the man was gone before the sentence made it out of George’s mouth.   
  
The footsteps of people around him suggested it would only get busier, no one would recognize him in these parts so he was dressed casually. His White clout sunglasses sitting atop his head as they often were.   
  
George wondered what Dream was doing, he’d probably be around sometime later and that excited George. A small bee came near George close enough for the chocolate-haired male to become startled from the loud buzz near his ear.   
  
The bee circled back to land on a flower that was planted in a pot on the outside windowsill of the café. George watched it with a soft smile on his face peering at it, the bright yellow and black bug rested on the flower. A soft giggle floated into the air from George as he watched the bee with some peak of interest.   
  
Bee’s didn’t live deep in the forest so George rarely saw them, this one was almost chubby and fuzzy like. Like a cotton ball, except black and yellow.   
  
After a while the bee decided it had collected enough pollen and rested well, it’s wings unfolded and it took flight. It circled around George’s opposite ear this time and flew off, he felt eyes on him and looked around.   
  
“Dream?” George asks, staring at a man a few feet away that had a mask just like Dreams. Was that Dream, what was he doing here?” he stood up, his pace quickening after he returned the mug inside.   
  
He rubs his eyes trying to adjust and readjust them to the sun, that would be setting in the couple hours that followed. Dream is gone or who he thought was Dream, maybe it wasn’t them.   
  
“Sir, are you done?”   
  
George startled awake, he was still sitting at the café table, a waiter looking down at him with her head tilted downwards to look at him. “Oh yes! Certainly, here I apologize.”   
  
George hands the cup over and the waiter takes it thanking George before returning inside. When had he fallen asleep, George rubs his eyes in reality this time and realizes it’s grown significantly darker.   
  
He should probably be heading back if he wanted to get back before the sun had completely set leaving him shrouded in darkness. He would probably be caught in the dark before he arrived home, this wasn’t good.   
  
He sighed softly walking away from the lights, the voices, the shops, away from the people. Back to being alone was where he was headed. Well at least until Dream came to visit again, that was the only thing George was looking forward to at the moment.

____

Clay had escaped his father’s conversation when he stated he needed to go to the restroom, this gave him the chance to find Karl and have a chat with him.   
  
He found him walking down the stairs presumably from his room, he looked well dressed and he looked anxious. His face was flushed and his hair neatly kept. Clay wondered why he seemed so stressed, but that wasn’t why he was here.   
  
“Karl, I need to talk to you.” Karl looks up at Dream confused and bows his head a little. “Yes Sir Clay, what is it?”   
  
Dream stops Karl halfway down the stairs and leans on the rails sighing before glancing at Karl. “Call me Clay and do you know? Karl was completely dumbfounded by this question, know what?   
  
“What do you mean Si-Clay.” Clay looks down to the bottom of the stairs, choosing his words carefully. He contemplated all the possible things he could tell Karl besides what he truly wanted to.   
  
“Nick, he. He likes you a lot Karl, you’re special to him.” Karl isn’t sure how to take these words from Clay, he knows that. It’s nice to hear from someone else, especially from his friend Clay.   
  
“Yes, and he’s very special to me too.”   
  
“I saw you guys yesterday, you looked like you were about to kiss.” Dream says all at once, Karl almost slips from the stairs, catching himself on the rail.   
  
“O-oh did you.” Karl says, the tips of his ears red, his face was going to reach that state at this rate.   
  
“I swear we didn’t actually kiss!” Karl exclaims, refusing to try and make eye contact with Clay. Not being able to contain himself Clay grunts in disapproval. “That’s the problem.”   
  
Karl’s eyes widen in shock, his eyes wide like saucers. “H-huh?” Indeed, it was already determined Karl’s face was a crimson red.   
  
“Nick loves you Karl, and from the looks of it you seem to be in the same boat.” Clay honestly hadn’t been anticipating this reaction.   
  
But if Karl was feeling even close to what Nick felt this could go well for the both of them. “You’d be heavily mistaken.” Karl says, but Clay isn’t fooled he can see it clearly. The way Karl stands and how he looks away from Clay.   
  
“Karl, c’mon it’s true, I wouldn’t lie to you. Please, if you feel how I think you do about Nick go find him. Kiss him, kiss him until all he thinks about is you. He’d like it.”   
  
Karl’s mouth was wide in shock, just like his eyes. He shut his mouth again looking at Clay. “You sure..?”   
  
Clay cracks a tiny small at Karl and nods reassuringly. “I’m positive.” Karl thanks Clay, internally screaming. Nick liked, no, loved him? He was absolutely crazy, right?   
  
Kissing Nick, shit. That sounded so wondrous, his fantasy would soon become reality and Karl couldn’t be happier. A brother to him, he thought. That’s the thought that had always been in his head when he thought about Nick.   
  
Yet, now he wanted Nick to be so much more. He wanted something far more than even being friends. He walked, where his feet were taking him, which fortunately was nearby Nick. He was standing near the table where food was and all sorts of snacks were being brought out.   
  
He was leaned up against the wall, Karl was scared. Scared out of his mind in fact, but this was a risk, a risk he was willing to take. To be able to hold Nick close and kiss him until he was senseless.   
  
“Nick.” Karl was breathless, the raven haired boy turned to Karl. “Yeah?” He intertwined his fingers with Nick’s and started dragging him away from the ballroom, away from the people. He needed Nick all to himself, alone. “W-what- Where are we going Karl??”   
  
Nick went as fast as his feet would carry him, while Karl tugged him along. He didn’t know where they were going, but the contact made up for it. Karl had a hold on Nick’s wrist but it was gentle and tender as if not wanting to even take the chance of injury.   
  
Karl led them out of the castle’s back entrance into the woods. “K-karl?” After they walked a few yards in, Karl finally stopped, his breath hitching for various reasons.   
  
The only one Nick knew of was all the cardio they’d just done though. “What’s wrong Karl?” Karl turns to look at Nick in the eyes, his gray one’s glistening with something Nick couldn’t see clearly.   
  
“Is there something you want to tell me Nick?”   
  
“What are you talking about?” Nick says, his voice cracking off at the end awkwardly.   
  
“Because I have something to tell you Nick.”   
  
Nick looks at Karl not sure what was to come, a small part of him was hoping for the best. The other portion was preparing himself for the worst. “I love you.”   
  
Karl whispers, barely audibly then says it louder to Nick pushing him up against a tree, with Nick’s back on the trunk.   
  
“Fuck, I love you Nick, I love you.” Nick’s is staring up at Karl, confused with teary eyes. “Y-you mean that?”   
  
Karl looks at Nick scowling slightly at him. “Dammit, yes Nick I love you. I need, I need to touch you, I can’t take it Nick, please.” Everything’s moving so quickly, Nick can’t comprehend besides he’s pleasantly surprised and overjoyed. “Go ahead.” Nick whispers slowly, Karl seems eager to lean forward and smash his lips against Nick’s, kissing him without hesitation.   
  
Nick gasps from the movement, but nothing else can be heard as Karl passionately kisses Nick. His hands are on either side of him, locking him into the position. Nick closes his eyes pressing his lips back intimately.   
  
Karl’s lips are so soft and lush, so loving as they continue to kiss each other with aggression neither can explain. Karl has never felt more alive, he’s kissing Nick and it feels fucking amazing.   
  
He doesn’t want to stop, his right hand twitches desperate to touch Nick. He removes both his hands from the tree and uses them to pull Nick closer by his waist.   
  
Nick lets out something like a purr of satisfaction from the touch, Karl’s hands so careful with Nick contemporarily to the desire he was letting loose. Time itself seemed to stop in the minutes that they shared.   
  
Karl’s kiss, his hands roaming up Nick’s shirt and rubbing gentle circles onto his waist. The tip of Karl’s tongue teased at Nick’s lips poking them gently as if asking permission.   
  
Nick, slightly edged his lips apart, granting Karl the luxury of exchanging a French Kiss. Karl took this chance gratefully slipping his tongue inside and nipping on Nick’s tongue. So soft, so cute, so beautiful; were the only thoughts running through Karl’s head.   
  
The raven-head tilted his head up a shallow groan coming from him, tempting Karl to keep going. Nick tasted like sweet, sweet pineapple, it was strange such a wonderful taste. Had Nick eaten pineapple?   
  
He internally shook his head, he wasn’t about to worry about such a subject when they were making out. After another minute of deeply kissing, this time he pulled his head backwards a little to deepen the kiss further.   
  
Karl tastes like almost nothing but a slight taste of peppermint cross Nick’s sense every once in a while making him crave even more and move his tongue until he finds the taste again, to desperately keep hold of it while he can.   
  
Eventually, one of Karl’s legs gently slid in between Nick’s to secure this position and that Nick wouldn’t leave. Not that Nick would even dream of that idea in the first place, he was enjoying this just as much, if not more than Karl.   
  
When Karl reluctantly pulled away a string of saliva came with him, breaking off midway. He rested his head in the crook of Nick’s neck, his breath ragged.   
  
“You’re so amazing..” Karl muttered, Nick caught his breath before smoothing down Karl’s hair, the biggest grin on his face. “M-Mhm.” Karl placed gentle pecks on Nick’s neck, not benign able to help but suck in some places.   
  
This earned him a small pleasured whine from Nick, who leaned his head back onto the tree. “So, Nick. What does this make us?” Karl asked semi shyly looking at Nick.   
  
“It depends.” Nick giggles softly looking into Karl’s eyes deeply. “What do you want us to be?”   
  
Karl took Nick’s hands in his own, a breeze brushing past them both, tickling Karl’s skin. “I want us to be together, I want us to date.” Karl almost slurred resting his forehead on Nick’s. “I want you to be mine forever, you’re so sweet and your laugh just lights up the room.”   
  
He whispers to Nick, who is blushing madly from his boyfriends(?) words. “Let’s do it.” Nick says softly while lacing his fingers tighter into Karl’s warm hands.   
  
“So now what?” Nick asked Karl resting his head on his lover's shoulder. “Well we have to be present at the Royal Banquet but tomorrow...we could go on a date?” Nick beams at Karl, nodding his head.   
  
“That would be amazing!” Karl laughs and nods, he moved his hands back down to around Nick’s waist and squeezed his ass.   
  
The male let out a small yelp while Karl laughed at the smaller male’s reaction. “So adorable.” Nick hadn’t thought his day would be going like this, but it was one of the best of his life.   
  
The one bad thing was, that both of their hairs were both a mess, and Nick’s jacket was a little dirty. He brushed off the specks of dirt before trying his best to smooth Karl’s hair back how it was.   
  
“We should probably head back.” Nick says giggling while twirling a small lock of Karl’s hair in his fingers. “You’re right and after do you wanna stay in my room tonight?”   
  
Karl asks a small blush on his face as he asks Nick the question, Nick leans forward to peer into Karl’s eyes smiling. “Sure, _babe._ ” Karl shivers at the word, a sense of happiness all through his body.   
  
“I would love to keep kissing you, but a majority of the guests should be here by now and we have to stand one other side of clay and the King.” Nick nods, biting his lip before nuzzling Karl.   
  
Karl can't resist but smile sheepishly at Nick and hug him tightly. “Okay let’s go.”   
  
When Karl and Nick returned to their positions, Clay shot Nick a questioning look and all Nick could do was smile and give him a thumbs up.   
Guests had indeed already filled up the ballroom, music was starting from an orchestra up above on the second floor who played. Clay thought he would get a few minutes of grace’ he was gravely mistaken.   
  
“Prince Clay.” A gorgeous girl, in a lilac dress, curtsies before looking at Clay. “You’re looking rather charming tonight.” She says, an almost forced sweet tone to her voice. Clay responds to her, being respectful as he should be.   
  
“Thank you, you look very beautiful.” He says in his most cheery voice. He was going to have to deal with this for 2 more hours before food? _Oh please, save me._ Clay thinks groaning aloud, the sun beginning to set outside.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a beautiful rest of your evening, day, or night. :)


	5. Peaceful Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it 1AM? Maybe. Could I help myself from finishing this chapter? Absolutely not. Anyways, this chapter also has some focus on Karl and Sapnaps relationship but next chapter will for sure have more interaction between Dream and George!

By the time George arrived back at his small peaceful home, it was dark. The sky was speckled with stars. Tonight there was a full moon, which worked in George's favor to have a source of light on his way home.    
  
When he got there he half hoped Dream would be there waiting for him, but that was far fetched. A sigh floated into the air subsequent to George sitting down on the hammock.   
  
Dream was the first person he had to call a friend, since forever. Perhaps forever was an exaggeration, but it felt that way. George wanted to know everything about Dream, he wanted to be close.   
  
More than anything he missed him a little right now, he took off his glasses staring at the lens.  _ Those were much simpler times, happier times. _ He thought to himself, closing his eyes and inhaling looking up at the sky. It was obscure through the trees, but he still caught a glimpse of a few shooting stars.   
  
It might seem silly since he was in his 20’s, even so George made a wish. A wish that Dream would be his friend for a long time. He didn’t want the only friend he had to just disappear again, he changed into his pajamas hanging up a lantern on a low branch of the tree.    
  
He grabbed the book Dream had bought him carefully, it was a gift after all and he wanted it to be handled with care. The pages felt different in between his fingers when he turned them.    
  
They were new, fresh. The book smelt of pine wood. The ink black as night, no corners were ripped, there was no tape having to hold the pages to the spine.   
  
George hadn’t held a brand new book in his hands for so long. The book’s title was in cursive, loopy letters.  _ ‘Soft Laughter’  _ it read. George turned the book over to read the book’s summary. It was pretty interesting.   
  
This was sure to keep him distracted long enough until Dream arrived. He opened the book to the first chapter and began to read. His eyes glided over the words, he was a pretty fast reader and it wasn’t difficult to get into such an amazing novel.   
  
George found himself losing track of time, each flip of a page urged him to keep going. He really should try to invest in buying some more books sometime.   
  
____   
  
The agony was far too much, Clay was going to die, he was sure of it. So many people had come to talk to him, especially girls. He was tired of them. They tried to impress Clay and ask him for a dance. He pulled the  _ “I’m not feeling well.”  _ card on them, as his excuse to not have to dance.    
  
The flirting made him cringe, especially when they would try to touch Clay. Just the thought of something like that made him uncomfortable. All while this went off Karl would sneak glances at Nick every so often.   
  
Every time Nick caught Karl staring he’d wink at him softly. Now that the cat was out of the bag, Nick was sure to be himself more.    
  
Of course he would still be shy if Karl did certain things, but his flirty and cocky side would definitely play a major part in their relationship moving forward.   
  
There was no chance of denying the fact when Nick winked at Karl it gave Karl butterflies. He winked so playfully and smirked just to make sure Karl knew Nick was going to be his bold self for 60% of the time from now on.   
  
He’d be lying if he said he didn’t like the sweet, soft Nick who got flustered from the smallest touch. The soft music playing was fitting for the dance. Everyone had a partner and Clay was betting someone wanted to dance with him.   
  
He hated the idea, but it was just once, he’d survive. At least he hoped so, he stepped forward spotting the girl who had approached him earlier in the lilac dress.    
  
He looked at her and extended a hand. “Would you care for a dance?” She appeared pleasantly surprised, her reaction a bit delayed but still there. She set her hand into Clay’s and nodded.   
  
“Of course, I’d be honored.” Clay nods and wraps a hand around her waist to begin dancing, he moves swiftly, almost angelically. It was as if he’d done this on plenty occasions, which wasn’t that far off.   
  
Learning how to dance was something he’d been required to do the day he turned 15. He was a natural making sure to be gentle and that the Princess could follow easily, she too was an amazing dancer.    
  
She took a look at Clay before focusing on her movements again, she wasn’t complaining but she was curious. “What gave me the specialty of being able to have a dance with you?” She asks over the music, her voice silky and smooth.   
  
Quite soothing in fact, she was very pretty. Clay was comfortable admitting she was beautiful, that didn’t mean he liked her in the slightest, but there was no reason to be dishonest.   
  
“It’s the least I could do for a guest of mine and you just seemed the nicest.” After the girl had asked Clay a few questions earlier she actually tried to have a decent conversation besides flirting. Her voice didn’t sound as forced after some time, it made it rather appealing to offer a dance.    
  
“Well thank you I appreciate it, but it’s obvious you aren’t into me.” She says perplexed, moving her feet in a graceful motion before the song came to a close.   
  
Clay looked at her, with one hand in her and the other around her. “You seem like you’d rather be doing a million other things than be here.” Clay laughed, it was ironic in the sense that was a bullseye prediction.    
  
“Well, I won’t say that you’re wrong but I must have my manners.” The girl nods, looking pretty pleased with Clay’s response.   
  
“Trust me I’d rather be back at home doing horseback riding then be in this obnoxious, humid dress.” She rolls her eyes, her hair bouncing as she makes way for Clay to spin her in a circle.   
  
“Tell me about it.” Dream says laughing before adding. “Except I’d rather be with someone right now.” She nods, she understands Clays feelings and feels almost the same about this situation.   
  
“Well, maybe we could be friends?” She offers a look up at Clay who ponders on the question.    
  
“Sure that would be nice.” Clay smiles at the girl and she grins. “Well, I’d love to stay and chat but my father said we couldn’t stay long so I’ll catch you later?”    
  
Clay nods softly and bows before the girl, she curtsies in response. “Also what Kingdom are you a part of?” The girl peered at him as if he’d just spoken Greek. “OH, Yes. Sorry took me a second, I’m the kingdom about a two hour carriage ride from here? Fatalia.”   
  
Clay nods, he’d definitely heard of them before. “I’ll be sure to visit sometime, by the way I’m sure you already know but the name is Clays.”    
  
“Katie.”    
  
“It was nice meeting you Katie.” She nods and strides off, picking up her dress a little so she could walk at a normal pace.    
  
Alright maybe this wasn’t the worst night ever. He looks back at Katie becoming smaller and smaller through the thick crowd of people before he walks up to his initial spot close to his father.    
  
The king was speaking to a formally dressed man, they both seemed to be deep into the conversation so Clay didn’t bother.   
  
Instead he walks over to Nick. “Sooo~ when’s the wedding? I better be your best man.” Clay teases testing the waters.   
  
Nick was feeling much more like the Nick everyone knew, well besides when he hung around Karl. That seemed to change though, Clay assumed it might have been the fact that now they both knew about their feelings for each other.   
  
“For sure, you’ll be the first person I tell.” He purrs, Nick was itching to be close to Karl again even though they could look at each other as much as they wanted.   
  
It just tempted Nick all the more to want to be close and hold him. “You seem to be acting more like yourself.”   
  
Nick grins a soft laugh as Clay’s response. “Well, now things are different. Me and Karl are a couple.” He whispers quietly so only Clay can hear. “He knows and he feels the same way of course I still do feel a little flustered and shy around him. But now that we’re dating there’s no way I’ll let it show as often!”   
  
Clay raises an eyebrow at this statement, Karl could also be flustered easily and now that they were a couple it was more lucky Karl would feel embarrassed at first. But at the same time if Karl wanted to he could certainly make Nick flustered more than just a little bit of the time.   
  
“Uh huh, because Karl is going to let you endlessly flirt with him without getting a turn of his own.”   
  
“That'll just fuel me to do it even more.” Clay isn’t sure Nick knows Karl could say a few words to him and it’d shut him up, but it’d be funnier if Nick found out himself so he kept quiet.   
  
“Are you gonna go see that bandit again later?” Nick ushers definitely not wanting this to be heard. All Clay does is nod and put his hands together looking up at Nick. “You’re surely going to come with me right.”   
  
Nick nods at Clay laughing and rolling his eyes. “Is it alright if Karl comes, he wouldn’t say anything.”    
  
“Hmmm...Sure! Also the bandits name is George.” Nick says the name. “George huh.” Coming from someone else the name sounds so beautiful. It makes him think about George for the billionth time today.   
  
The rest of the time went rather smoothly, at some point his father announced that it was time for food. Royalty was in one room, commoners in another room while food was served. Plenty of delectable dishes were set out, they smelt amazing and would taste even better.   
  
Clay cut into a piece of pork and picked it up with his fork, biting down onto it and chewing. It was delicious indeed, he always loved the cooking the chefs did.   
  
Nick and Karl sat next to each other now, Nick was happy to be sat next to Karl and scooted his chair close enough they were touching shoulders.    
  
Karl smiles and suddenly an idea pops into his head, he doesn’t care if other people are watching. He takes a spoonful of soup and looks at Nick carefully steading the utensil.    
  
“Nick! Say ahhh.” He says giggling, Nick looks at him a little surprised, but doesn’t let out. “Ahhh.” He opens his mouth and moves it forward to clamp his mouth around the spoon and swallow the soup. He doesn’t remove his mouth though staring up smugly at Karl.   
  
Karl looks down at him tugging gently at the spoon. “Let go Sappy-Nappyyyyy.” Nick is taken back by the nickname and blushes pulling back. “What was that??” He asks looking at Karl, he finally thought he would have the upper hand, that had backfired.   
  
“Well your cover name is Sapnap and Sappy-Nappy just sounds adorable.” He laughs and uses his free hand to intertwine his and Nick’s fingers under the table giving Nick’s hand a squeeze.   
  
“Just wait Karl I’ll get back at you.” He looks at Karl, his eyebrows suggest he was angry but it was playful. “I’ll be waiting for that Sappy-Nappy.” He whispers into Nick’s ears deciding to leave him alone. For now.   
  
Nick swats at Karl with the hand that wasn't under the table. “Cut it out.” He whines as Karl laughs softly continuing to eat his food.   
  
Clay glances at the two, if they weren’t in a room full of royalty he’d shout at them to stop flirting, but he didn’t dare do that now. He finished his food with only a few words to his father in between bites.    
  
“I’m not feeling too well Father, can I go to my room and rest for the night, I want Nick and Karl to come up and me safe.”    
  
The father looks at Clay, pursing his lips before nodding his head in agreement. “Alright please feel better. Nick, Karl you are dismissed, go accompany Clay.” Nick shoots Clay a glance of question, they exchange a short conversation without even having to speak.   
  
Clay gets up, thanking the chefs who stood at the door’s for the amazing food. Karl and Nick followed close behind looking to Nick in confusion.    
  
“What are we doing?”   
  
“A few days ago Clay met this bandit kid named George and they’re friends. He's going to go see him everyday. Naturally I can't leave him alone and I want you to come with me, because I can’t leave you alone either.”    
  
Karl nods his head and hums in acceptance. “Okay, so we’re sneaking out.” Nick shoots Karl finger guns winking.    
  
“Bingo.” He says in a goofy voice causing Karl to giggle and roll his eyes. “Alright, alright.”    
They all walked into Clay’s room, Clay seemed to gait in a way suggesting he was clearly happy about this.   
  
“Alright c’mon losers!” Clay rushed to open his window wide a gust of air rushing into the room. Clay leaned his head inhaling. He let a long rope down, tying it to the post over the window.    
  
Carefully he put his legs through, wrapping them securely around the rough rope, soon getting his body out all the way.    
  
He slid down the rope, the friction sure to give him rope burn if he didn’t have fingerless leather gloves on. He slipped on the iconic smiley-face mask and waited for Nick and Karl to reach the bottom.   
  
Karl came down last with a sword, while Nick was empty handed. “You aren’t gonna bring a sword Nick?”   
  
“Nah, I don’t need a sword to knock a bitch out!”    
  
“I could knock you out really quick with a few words.” Karl musters up, chuckling before following Dream in the direction he was walking. "I'd like to see you try."  


"Is that a challenge?" Karl says, before Clay cuts in. "Have your flirting contest later."  
  
They wormed their way to the stables, Dream took his own hose while Karl got a horse for both him and Nick.   
  
Karl climbed on with ease, reaching out a helping hand to Nick who gladly accepted. He scooted close to Karl wrapping his arms around the males waist with no hesitation.  
  
He buried his face into Karl’s back nuzzling him. “You smell nice.” Karl laughs, taking hold of the reins. “Thank you?”   
  
“It wasn’t meant to be weird dummy.” Nick rolls his eyes and hugs Karl tightly. “You’re so cute.” Karl remarks from the response earning a playful punch from Nick.  
  
“Shut it pretty-boy.” Clay rolls his eyes at the two, they were all over each other in a sense. “Come on you two, you can fuck around later.”  
  
Nick saw this as a perfect chance. “Plenty of time for it later~” He says almost inaudibly to anyone but Karl, a light blush crosses his face but disappears as quickly as it’d come.   
  
Dream had well past mounted his horse and before they knew it, the three of them were past the village. Clay wanted to stop by the river to be able to set their horses safely tied by on an old fencepost he’d seen.  
When they arrived, Clay was first to hop off the horse, walking the horse over to the fence post and tying it to it. Karl did the same with the cream colored horse he’d gotten.   
  
This time instead of going through the village they went around it entirely and straight into the forest. Clay pet the horse he’d ridden here. It had a jet black coat and an almost as dark mane.   
  
The horse made a noise of satisfaction from the touch, Clay only pet the horse for a few seconds before he could no longer contain himself. “Are you guys coming, caus I’m not gonna keep waiting.”  
  
Nick looks up at Karl, he thinks for a second “We’ll be right here, if anything happens just shout.”  
  
Clay smirks whimsically. “You guys better not be be planning to fuck.” Karl laughs. “Nah! Not yet at least.” He says eyeing Nick out of the corner of his eyes.  
  
The male’s face had definitely changed color. “Psh shut it Dream.” Nick shoves Clay, of course not very forceful.   
  
Clay laughs proud of himself before turning on his heel and running towards the clearing where George was. As he neared he slowed down, he didn’t want to look as if he was rushing to get there. By now it was well past dawn.   
  
A lantern was started to burn out that was hung on a low tree branch above George’s hammock. Then there on the hammock was none other than George himself.   
  
He was peacefully sleeping, his deep breaths making it seem like his body was slightly expanding then returning to normal with each take in of air. Clay carefully approached.   
  
The book Clay had gotten George was open in, semi in his hands semi falling out of his grasp. He carefully took the book, closing it and setting it on the desk next to the hammock.  
  
The smaller boy looked so at ease, calm. It warmed Clay’s heart. He leaned down over the other slightly rubbing his head. He didn’t want to leave George’s side. He wanted to stay here, he’d have to return hella fucking early to the palace if he didn’t want to be found missing.   
  
It would be totally worth it in the end. The last time they’d been together George had told the blondie some things that saddened him. He truly didn’t think George deserved it.   
  
He desperately wanted to embrace the other he refrained from the act, too afraid of waking him up. Instead he pulled out an old chair that was pushed into the desk.   
  
He set it near the hammock and sat down yawning.  
  
He felt himself rest easy next to George who couldn’t be bothered by the small noises Clay had made in the whole process. Clay fell asleep momentarily, sitting close to George  
  
Karl and Nick were back near the river and sat down close to the bank. “If we both know Clay he’s going to refuse going back anytime soon.”  
  
Nick nods and sighs in dismay. “You’re right, we’re gonna get our heads guillotined if the king finds out Dream is missing. “I think we’ll be fine.” Karl says not even sure of that himself.  
  
“We can pra-” Nick cuts off mid-sentence, a yawn interrupting him. “-y to the gods for that.”   
  
“Sleepy?”  
  
“A little, so much has happened today, I can honestly hardly believe it. If I wake up tomorrow and this was all a dream I’m gonna be so pissed.”  
  
Karl laughs pulling Nick into his arms, nuzzling his neck. “Nope this isn’t a dream and I can prove it to you.”  
  
“Huh?” Nick asks, he’s surprised to feel teeth on his neck. He squeaks, Karl had bitten into his neck harsh enough to leave a hickey. He sucked harshly on the skin, licking around the spot after finishing.  
  
“When you wake up, depending on if that’s there or not you’ll have your answer.” Karl looks up a mischievous expression on his face.   
  
“Gosh, fuck you Karl.” He huffs, biting his lip and shaking his head. “It’s only fair that I give you one too!”  
  
Nick sucks near the flesh on Karl’s collarbone, the aftermath being a purple spot. During the experience Karl sucks in a breath a soft noise leaving his lips that makes Nick feel accomplished.  
  
“I-I guess that’s fair.” Karl says, the rough action left his mind a little foggy. Karl lies down onto the grass rolling onto his side. Nick follows suit, now they’re looking at each other.  
  
“Hey.” Karl says softly, there’s no need to but it makes it better. This feels almost surreal for the both of them. Karl keeps his arm wrapped firmly around Nick holding him.  
  
“Hi.” Nick responds in an equally soft voice, staring into Karl’s lidded eyes. “Let’s get some rest.”  
  
“Sounds like a good idea.” Nick mumbles, placing his head in Karl’s chest soon falling asleep. The sound of the river’s flowing water can be heard and the occasional _neigh_ from a horse.  
  
George would surely be in for a surprise when he awoke in the next couple of hours.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Have an amazing rest of your day.


	6. Jealous Much?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2,000+ hits do my eyes deceive me?! Anyways, this is chapter 6 I hope you enjoy.
> 
> WARNING: This chapter will contain NSFW, no intense smut but slight NSFW none the less.

“Did the Prince like you?” It was early morning, Katie hadn’t gone to sleep and was instead in her study reading a book. She had changed into much more comfortable clothing. A pair of jeans and a white T-Shirt. 

She knew her parents frowned upon such casual clothing. She could care less in the end though. “Nope, he took one look at me and was just being nice out of spite.”

The lie easily fell from her tongue, Katie was an exceptional liar. There was no possible way she could tell her mother or father that she and Clay were even friends. That would moderately make them tell her they could just grow closer.

Katie didn’t want to marry Clay, she didn’t intend on that at any point in time. She already liked a girl she’d been talking to for months now. 

The chances of them being together were slim, but even so Katie refused to let her parents force her into a marriage. “Mom, I don’t know how many times I have to tell you I’m not going to marry.”

Katie knew her sister would much rather be on the throne. She was far more princess-like than Katie could ever be. Yet because Katie was 2 years older they needed her to be on the throne, it was foolish.

“Amaris could be on the throne in 2 years, it won’t kill you guys if someone doesn’t take it now.” Katie practically spats after her mother tells her she’ll set up a marriage proposal in the next few weeks.

“Katie. You will take the throne there are no if’s, and’s, or but’s.” Her mothers voice is firm, Katie refuses to let herself be influenced. “I’m an adult, you can’t force me into a marriage. Amaris would love to be on the throne, but oh no it has to be Katie!” 

The words come out mockingly, which Katie intended them to, so it was perfect.

“I can’t keep fighting with you about this Katie, when Amaris is of age it won’t be convenient.” 

“Since when was there an age restriction on when someone takes the throne. And 2 years isn’t even that long, please reconsider. I can’t do this, I’m not ready. I’m not going to be ready in a few weeks or a few months, not even a few years.”

Her voice edges off as she stares at her mother, her eyes pleading silently with her mother. “I don’t know Katie I’ll talk to your father again I suppose.”

A sigh of relief is heard by Katie’s mom, she says nothing of it before waking back out of the study, the door closing with minimal noise.

Katie isn’t getting her hopes up, but she needs at least time; time to try and convince her parents she doesn’t need to be on the throne. Much less a husband to do so, she scoffs at the thought before returning to her book.

____

The chirp of birds singing brought George out of his slumber, he sits up yawning while stretching his arms. He rubbed his eyes, his hair was slightly messy, glasses crooked on top of his head.

He’s about to get up when he looks next to him and sees Dream. He jumps looking at the sleeping male. How long had he been here?

George couldn’t remember when he’d fallen asleep but sometime after he had Dream had showed up. A warmth spread across his cheeks at the fact Dream saw him sleeping, why did that make his cheeks heat up? 

He slapped both of his cheeks simultaneously, trying to figure out what he should do now. Dream looked so peaceful sleeping there, at the same time the position looked rather uncomfortable. So he decided against letting the male rest like that.

He gently poked Dream, then did it again. “Dream, wake up.” He whispers softly before making his pokes more vigorous. Eventually the boy startles awake after a few more jabs to the shoulder. 

“Oh, you’re awake!” Dream says, smiling widely getting to his feet and putting one arm crossed over his other above his head stretching. “Mhm, what are you doing here?”

“What kind of question is that, I came to see you of course!” Dream smiles reaching out to steady the glasses on George’s head. 

“Heh thanks Dream.” George smiles warmly up at his masked friend who returns it wholeheartedly. “No problem George.”

“So how was your day yesterday?” 

George asks, the smile still on his face as he looks up at Dream. “Pretty exhausting did a lot of boring stuff for the most part, what about yours?”

“I’d say about the same, I had a cup of coffee with someone, a friend of mine. Sort of, more like an acquaintance actually and then I came back here, started the book you gave me then fell asleep at some point. Then the craziest thing happened. I woke up and you were here.”

George giggles as dream rolls his eyes under the mask. Dream had made sure to toss his fancier clothing aside outside of his window before coming here. So now he was just is a dress shirt and some rather neat looking pants and shoes. “You look really nice.” George mumbles quietly whether Dream heard it or not didn’t really matter, but he needed to say it. 

“Swooning over me? I don’t mind being eye candy _again._ ” Dream makes sure to add emphasis to the again reminding George about the last time they’d been here.

“No, that’s not what I’m doing.” George doesn’t think he sounds as convincing as he should but Dream lets him slide with nothing more than a smirk.

While Dream was sleeping he came up with a genius plan to be able to spend the entire day with George. He would just stay in his room all day, and be sick in bed. 

Was it a solid plan? Absolutely not, but Dream didn’t care, he wanted to spend today with George. He hated to just have a few hours then say he had to go. 

Going back to the palace, to dreaded lessons, to a place where he didn’t even feel like himself.

Outside the castle he felt more alive than he ever would there, being Dream gave him more happiness than any amount of riches or History lessons ever could.

“George, can I tell you something?” Dream says his voice light from nothing in particular, George had gone back to lying down. Now he was on his side so that he could face Dream while they talked.

“Yeah, of course.”

“Would you mind if I stayed over all of today?” A second of silence passes in which Dream gets awfully nervous. “No not at all, I’d like that a ton.” 

The male finally responded with a grin wide enough on his face it was sure to be hurting his cheeks. Dream lets out a soft laugh unlike his wheeze laughter this laugh sounded gentle and almost quiet.

It made George’s heart skip a few beats, which he ignored like all the other things he thought he was feeling for Dream. “We can go out and do whatever you’d like, probably without your glasses since people know that the bandit has the exact pair.”

George hates the idea, but just because he doesn’t wear them doesn’t mean he can’t take them. “Okay! But I am going to take them with me in my satchel.”

“Yeah that’s fine and two of my friends will be coming with us, I hope that’s okay.” Dream was obviously referring to Karl and Nick, who were still sleeping a couple feet away.

“That’s perfectly fine I don’t mind.” The thought of getting to hang out with Dream made him happy, he could hardly believe this was happening.

“Cool, cool. Any ideas for what should we do?” George thinks about it, in the end nothing exciting pops into his head.

“The only thing I can think of is going to a bookstore, I don't want to do that on such a special day though. We could go out to a restaurant and maybe do archery or something like that??” 

Dream sits back down on the chair, a soft hum being his response before his words. “Sounds fun I’d love to and with you there it’ll be ten times better.”

Dream’s statement makes George's heart race, what did that mean? Overanalyzing the situation would be bad, so he pushed it into the back of his mind.

“Hehe, I’m sure! Can I give you a hug?” The question is sudden but George desperately wanted to ask, he wanted to hug Dream.

“Sure c’mere.” George sits up and leans down to hug Dream who hugs him back with not a hint of hesitation. The other is warm and comforting, it makes George wish he could fall asleep right there in Dream’s arms.

Almost like Dream could read his mind Dream pulled him closer for George to sit on Dreams lap.

The gesture was embarrassing but George accepted it with a small smile and pink cheeks. He hugged Dream tighter as a way to say thank you.

The two continued to talk for a while, in which Dream did some flirting that would always make George blush and make Dream wheeze. 

“Teasing you is way too easy.” Dream says laughing as George rolls his eyes. “Why do you keep doing it then!” 

“Because you look cute when you’re blushing and when you’re mad at me~”

George looks away. “Fuck off Dream.” Dream laughs again reminding George where he is. “I mean you are the one sitting in my lap, you could get up.” 

“I will!” George stands to his feet, trying to make his face return to normal. Dream had called him cute and that was sending him into hysterics, what kind of friendship could he even say this was.

Was this a friendship at this point?

____

Somewhere during their sleep Nick had moved to face away from Karl and was now being spooned. Not that he was complaining, he enjoyed the feeling of Karl holding him. 

Soft snores came from Nick who was snugly in Karl’s embrace. It felt nice to be held, especially by the person he loved. 

At some point Nick slowly opened his eyes, he wasn't used to sleeping on such a stiff surface. When he noticed that Karl was spooning him he smiled. 

He touched Karls hands gently with his own, bringing one up for a small kiss. 

He didn't really want to wake up just yet, his eyes still felt heavy and this position felt rather pleasant. He moved slightly to get comfortable, making Karl shuffle a lit. A soft groan leaves him as he yawns.

“Mmm you awake?” Nick nods laying his head back on Karl’s chest gently. “I wanted to go back to sleep though, this feels really nice.” He whispers in a soft voice hoping to soothe Karl back to sleep too.

“Heh you’re such a cutie, baby.” Karl leans his head down to rest his chin on Nick’s head placing a kiss there beforehand. The name sends Nick into a flustered fit. 

Just when he thought now that they were a couple Nick could do more of the surprises and flirting, Karl always found a way to do things that made Nick embarrassed to the point of stuttering.

Nick went silent, a warmth spreading across his cheeks that he wanted to hide. Karl assumed something similar to this and laughed, leaning closer to whisper into Nick’s ear. “What is it baby boy? Cat got your tongue?”

Nick lets out a soft whine shaking his hand. “No! Shut up Karl.” Nick says curling up, biting his lip. “Awww c’mon, don’t be like that you’re gonna make me sad.” 

Karl pouts and sticks out his lower lip. Not being able to have that thought in his head Nick grumbled objectively but still turned around his body to face Karl. 

Karl smiles widely, leaning down to trap Nick into a kiss holding him close. Nick kisses back moving his hands to entangle his fingers into Karl’s hair. Kissing Karl seemed to last forever which Nick couldn’t be more thankful for.

A soft moan left Nick somewhere in the kiss, his breath hitching when Karl started using his tongue. The noise seemed to satisfy Karl, making him pull back and slowly kiss down Nick’s neck, to his cheek, then his collarbone all the way down to his chest. 

He pulled Nick’s shirt up to kiss him all over. Just for the pure amusement he mentioned what had happened before they went to sleep, “That hickey’s still there.” 

Nick’s face gradually goes into a deeper red at those words. “How about I leave more, everyone should know you’re mine. No one can touch you, I’ll let everyone know that you belong to me and me alone.”

A soft growl left Karl to make sure Nick knew he meant every word he was saying. “I-I-”

Nick couldn’t even let out a response before Karl went ahead and started by leaving another mark right next to the one he’d left a couple hours ago.

“F-fuck Karl.” Nick arched his back a soft moan leaving his mouth, this only made Karl want to continue. He left more all over his neck, making sure to be rough since Nick seemed to enjoy it.

Soon Nick was covered from neck to his stomach in hickeys. Nick shut his eyes tightly, his breathing was shallow with each moan he gave. “That feels so amazin- Ahn~” Karl cut off his boyfriend's words when he rubbed at the tent growing in the other's pants.

“I can tell.” Karl laughs, feeling proud of himself looking down at Nick, he was a masterpiece. His face was flushed, his eyes glassy with a mixture of love and lust. Karl had taken the liberty of taking off Nick’s shirt.

“What do you want baby c’mon tell me, I’ll give it to you.”

“I-i want you, I want you to- I want you to fuck me.” Nick mutters, whining making Karl get turned on himself. “Really?”

“Damn Nick- never knew you were such a slut.” Dream had just walked up on them, his mask off a hand over his eyes peeking through slightly. “You guys are welcome to fuck later, but maybe not right here.”

Nick shoots up, hastily slipping his shirt on and buttoning it up looking down in shame. Karl sighs, rubbing Nick’s head. “Dream you just had to ruin the fun!”

“Yeah, I’m not going to watch you guys fuck I could hear you moaning before I was even here.” Dream shivers and turns around. “Get yourselves together, today we’re gonna hang out with George.”

“Dream is that really a good idea?”

“A good idea? It’s a great idea, just- not exactly the smartest. It doesn’t matter though I need this.” Dream says putting the mask back on walking away from the two.

“Awhh.” Karl pouts crossing his arms whining and putting his head on Nick’s chest. “I was really hoping we could have some fun together. But later we will! I promise.” Karl says Kissing Nick’s ear and hugging him. “Now- are you going to take care of that yourself or do you want me to help?”

Karl was obviously referring to the hard on Nick had gotten. “I can do it myself, besides later we can do whatever.” Nick mumbles trying to come off as annoyed, failing miserably making Karl giggle.

“Awhh alright I’ll go with Dream, don’t take too long.” Karl winks at Nick who looks away huffing. “Yeah, yeah I’ll be quick.”

Karl stands up, feeling at the spot Nick had also given him a single hickey. He laughed at the idea that Nick had done it to get back at him and was now covered in more than triple the amount.

____ 

Dream was already back at the clearing, George had finished getting dressed into the clothes Dream got him seconds before being grateful for that.

Karl arrived a few minutes later to see George pushing Dream away as Dream laughed after clearly having said something to set the brunette off.

“Am I interrupting something?” George looks over at the stranger. “No, Dream’s just being a dimwit.”

“Hey, that’s not nice.” Dream makes his voice sound sad but the smile on his face says everything. 

“Whatever weirdo.” George turns to Karl shyly extending his hand. “My name’s George, it’s nice to meet you.”

“Karl, it’s a pleasure to meet you too George.” He smiled and shook the others hand giving his hand a soft kiss.

George laughs softly and smiles. “Formal greeting I see, thank you! Is that other guy here?”

For some reason having seen Karl kiss even just George’s hand made him irritated. He didn’t understand why, since he was just greeting George in the way his parents raised him to.

Besides it was clear as day Karl wanted no one but Nick, especially by what his eyes had been cursed by minutes before.

Dream pipes up at the question. “He’s here, just taking care of something I think, he’ll be here in a few minutes.” George, moving away to put his sunglasses into his satchel and putting the strap over his head. 

“I hope you won’t be too bored with my company.” George says putting the unfinished book in his satchel as well. “

"No, don’t worry about it, teasing you gives me more amusement then I could ever tell you.” The blonde states enthusiastically causing George to scoff and look at Karl when he says something. 

“By the way, the other guy; Sapnap, he’s my boyfriend. So I hope you don’t mind if we flirt sometimes flirt today.” It was clear Karl hesitated with that sentence and was not sure how George would react.

Two guys or girls being in a relationship wasn’t exactly viewed as normal in this day and age. “It’s perfectly fine, it doesn’t bother me.” 

The brunette smiles at Karl reassuringly making Karl think this wouldn’t be half bad. Something else Karl picked up at was the face and reaction Dream made when Karl kissed George’s hand.

It almost seemed like he was jealous, but that couldn’t be right. At least he didn’t think so, it had barely lasted for a second before Dream returned to how he’d been before.

“We’ll wait for Sapnap then!” George says sitting down on a hammock, beginning to brush his hair out with the comb, Dream had been kind enough to give him.

Karl wanted to test something out, he couldn’t help himself. If Nick were to see he could reassure Nick he would never mean anything with what he was about to do. But Karl had to figure something out.

Never had he seen Clay jealous of someone else, or jealous in general, so this spiked his interest. He went over and sat down next to George, making sure he sat close enough so that their two bodies were touching. 

He leaned close to George, who had finished with the comb and was now reading. “Whatcha reading?”

“Oh! A book Dream got me, it’s really nice.” Karl nods, moving his hand to ever so slightly bruh against George’s fingers.

Discreetly Karl peered up at Dream who seemed to have tensed, his mouth a straight line. “You have something in your hair, hold on.”

Karl made an excuse and reached forward to brush George’s hair to the side. Dream was starting to get considerably uncomfortable, seeing Karl so close to George. He looks away, tapping his foot. 

One thing was now clear to Karl, Clay was jealous of what Karl was doing. He stood back up and put his hands on his hips. He would be sure to interrogate Clay later, but for now he’d stay silent.

“Oh, thank you Karl.” George smiles and goes back to reading his book. Nick comes back a few minutes later. “Hey, sorry I was as fast as I could.”

“Oh really now?” Karl wiggles his eyebrows at Nick, causing the raven-haired to roll his eyes. “Shut up Karl, also it’s nice to meet you George, Dream already told me your name. I’m Sapnap if you don’t know.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Sapnap!” George says looking up from his book, seeing Sapnap arrive. “I hope we can all have some fun today! Let’s goooo.” 

George hops up, putting the book into his satchel and closing it tight. George walks in front of everyone leading the way with Dream at his side, while Nick and Karl stay behind them. 

Nick had no idea how he could possibly come back and be teasing towards Karl after what had happened.

So instead he looked straight ahead trying to ignore when Karl blew into his air just to get a kick out of it. 


	7. The Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAA In the time I posted the last chapter I went from 2,000 something work to 3,000 something?!?! Holy fuck, I'm glad people are even giving this a read. This chapter is a bit different, it contains flashbacks from different points in the past for George and Dream.
> 
> The next chapter will be the present again but some chapters will be flashbacks. For example, the things I'm certain I'll make flashbacks of is more background knowledge, how Dream and George met and how Sapnap and Nick met.
> 
> This is a rather angsty chapter.
> 
> WARNING: This chapter contains mentions of blood, states of depression and hopelessness.

_"He's never going to learn this way, you have to stop letting him wander off!"_

The noises were loud, something hit the floor, there was a shout. Things fell silent before a door shut harshly and rough enough to make the figurine on the night table shake a little.

Clay was in bed, under the covers shaking. His parents had gotten into a fight, probably one of the worst Clay had heard. He was scared, he had heard his name being tossed around through the yelling.

They’d been fighting over him and Clay felt terrible, what did this mean. Would he not be able to see George anymore? No, there was no way, he would always be with George.

They needed each other, Clay always went to see George every day even. But the past few days his parents refused to let him leave. His mother saw it as too dangerous to be out alone.

Neither of them knew he’d been going to the woods to play with George, he always made sure to keep his clothes free of dirt and as clean as possible. Now the line was being drawn, Clay refused to believe George wouldn’t be a part of his life anymore.

Being a prince was hard, why did he have to do all this? All he wanted to do was play with George, laugh and tug the other boy along through the woods.

It was the only thing his dreams were filled with, each day he’d leave the castle and run to the woods. Where he’d almost always arrive before George, the rare occurrence of George being there always sent Clay into shock.

Clay had even told George who he really was, the other swearing to keep secret that he was a Prince. They had pinkie-promised on it and to this George had never told a soul that Clay knew of.

Stupid lessons, stupid castle, stupid life. Clay curled up into a ball, sobbing into his pillow, He wished he was on the hard dirt ground, staring up at the stars with George by his side.

He wished that he could see George’s smile right now and hug him, to tell him about the adventures they’d go on. He wondered if his friend missed him, if he was going to their clearing in the woods to find him only to find he wasn’t there.

The thought pained him to see George sad. That night he tossed and kicked, restless, sleep never seemed to last long. He would wake up looking at the clock on the wall only to see a few minutes had passed before he was finally able to close his eyes.

Clay stumbled out of bed and over to the window, standing on his tippy-toes to see the ground down below him.

He looked out at the village and beyond it, into the thick woods where George was probably sleeping soundly by now. He tried to reach up, jumping as high as he could to teach the window’s lock and open it.

He wanted some fresh air, something to remind him of George. He was scared that’d he forget, he didn’t want to forget. The times he spent with George were the best moments of his entire life.

Surely his parents would let go out tomorrow, if not tomorrow then the next day. He was sure of it he’d see George again and give him an enormous hug telling him how sorry he was.

They’d go off and catch Dragonflies near the river, George would look at him and smile then giggle as they had the time of their lives.

And Clay would smile right back hoping the time he had with George would last forever. What foolish thought.

Days passed, then weeks, his parents didn’t let him set a foot outside of palace grounds. It was driving him insane, he was so incredibly lonely and he could only imagine how lonely George was right now.

It was hopeless no matter how well he did in his lessons or how much he pleaded with his parents they forbid him from going out.

Eventually Clay gave up assuming George had also given up on seeing him again. It had been 3 months, 3 months since he’d last seen the only person he could call a friend.

“Mommy, please can I get out.” Today Clay pleaded with his mother like he had every single day. At 11 he felt more intelligent than he felt he could, he stood close to his mouth gripping the hem of her skirt.

“No Clay, how many times do I have to tell you it’s not safe out there.” She sighs leaning down and planting a kiss on her son’s head shooing him back to his room.

“Go read a book or find your father. I'm sure he can entertain you.” Clay watched her mother return to baking some sort of sweet confection.

The smells tickled his nose, they smelt like a bakery, like home. This didn’t feel anything like home so he wondered why it smelt like it.

Home would only be home if George was here and he wasn’t, he was gone, alone. Probably beginning to forget Clay existed. Tears stung in the young one’s eyes as he turned around hurrying to his room.

The only place he ever felt remotely safe in anymore. He wished he had something so he could remember George, anything at all to keep his friend close to him even if not physically.

____

Clay was far from the truth though, George never gave up he even got close to the castle a few times touching the walls. He knew Clay was inside somewhere, the thought helped him feel closer to Clay even though he hadn’t seen him in what seemed like forever.

By now the thought that Clay hated him was engraved into George’s skull, that he left and stopped seeing him because he got tired of him.

How the absence of Clay’s laugh caused George to cry, how the missing “Georgie!” still made George look around swearing he was hearing Clay calling out to him.

He was 15 now feeling emotions surging through him strongly each time the thought Clay came to his mind. He wanted to go back to being 13, to the woods, to the clearing, to Clay.

To the laughs, the smiles, the warm hugs and the adventures. He was truly alone, with his grandmother dead and Clay gone he was at wit’s end.

Everyday he questioned everything, who was he? Why was he trying anymore? Did Clay remember him?

These were all questions he didn’t have an answer for, questions that made his chest hurt and his head pound.

George imagined he was being rather dramatic over this entire situation, but Clay was the other half of him. The piece to his puzzle that fit perfectly into place.

The edges, it’s curves, the way it clicked when placed in the correct spot. Now the piece was missing, it had been missing. George had spent so much time searching for the piece, looking to see if he’d dropped it, misplaced it somewhere.

But after a while he realized it was no use, the piece was and would be missing most likely forever. So he sat down and took apart the puzzle; the incomplete puzzle, putting the contents back into its box and shutting it tight.

Atop the highest shelf the puzzle sat, with that one one piece still missing. These days George wasn’t sure how he kept himself going.

Maybe it was to make himself proud, hoping to make himself useful someday. The state wasn’t healthy, George didn’t care, the brunette didn’t care about much of anything anymore.

Dark circles were under his eyes, his hair tousled and messy, his clothes wrinkled. He only had 4 pairs of clothes, constantly washing them in the river, hanging them to dry. He looked down at himself, skinny, starving.

Food. When was the last time he’d eaten, the last time he’d even been to the village. Did he even have money? A search through his old and only jacket gave him the answer.

Nothing, he could go without eating a while longer; he hoped. He plopped down onto the hard piece of wood he called a bed covered with a single blanket. He still had his grandmother’s home, which would soon be stripped from him like everything else he cared about.

It was midday, sleep came easily though at least for a few hours. Then it became drifting in and out of nightmares. Looping cycles of memories that haunted him. Somewhere in the middle of the night George sat up.

He startled himself, looking around his chest rising and falling quickly. No one was here, no one was speaking, he was completely and utterly alone.

In his dreams at least people talked to him even if they hated him or were just voices telling him how pathetic he was. Sweat trickled down the male’s forehead, reminding him to stand up and pace to distract the drowning thoughts.

“Give up.”

_____

Clay had stopped asking to go out of the castle, he was 17 now. His memories with George had started to turn hazy at 15 and now he could barely remember anything.

If asked he wouldn’t remember he had a friend much less what they looked like or what their name was. Clay was at his rebellious stage, refusing to go to lessons going out on his favorite horse, Buttercup instead.

Clay no longer thought about friends, he no longer thought about anything really. His mother was gone, having passed away from an unknown disease the year before. It was taking a toll on Clay mentally, his father in no better position.

He looked up at the sky, it was a hot day in Summer, Clay was outside of the stables grooming Buttercup’s coat. Clay hummed softly while he stoked the horse's coat, in continuous gentle motions.

“Buttercup, do you suppose I need friends?” The horse didn’t respond, not that the blonde expected her to. She was an animal after all, Clay sighed the heat enough to work up a sweat.

He wiped at his forehead with his forearm, standing from a stool he was sitting on petting the horse's mane. Clay looked handsome in the sunlight, the sun making his features stand out and his skin glisten.

His deep-green eyes glittering like emeralds, precious jewels. The way his cheekbones were perfectly placed. His rather lean but strong body, his father told him today he would be getting a personal guard.

Clay had tried to insist he didn’t need one, but the decision was already made for him and there was no arguing. After making sure Buttercup’s coat shined he led her back to her stall, smiling up at her.

The beauty of Buttercup was enough to make Clay’s lips form a smile, something he didn’t do often anymore. Mirth was something Clay had left far behind, his smiles scarce, his laughs practically transparent.

Clay’s neat shirt and jeans were spotless, he was sure to be careful even around the horses. He didn’t want to dirty himself and risk a scolding from his father.

He never looked to the woods anymore, whenever he did they called for him. Murmuring out, pleading with him to enter to come inside and find something.

What that something was, Clay wasn’t ready to find out. The forest was thick, with trunks bigger around than Clay. The foliage barely brought in sunlight, making the air inside crisp and cool.

Vines twisted all around tree’s like snakes. Foreign and strange plants patched, hugging some Trees in ways that seemed unnatural.

The woods only had every so few clearings, Clay saw no need to go and venture out into the woods. It was easy to get lost in the woods if you tried, even more so if you didn't know where to go.

The woods stretched out farther than Clay could strain his neck on the tallest tower of the castle. Some trees were shorter in size compared to trees that towered above most regular 2-story cottages.

The woods grew dense, the sun wouldn’t be visible at all that deep inside, it was an eerie though, being lost. Tales were told of the forest of small creatures, frightful ones.

Creatures that looked beautiful, who lured you in offered you help then took you down. Leaving you writhing in pain. Moss grew like overpopulated bugs, all over the trees and ground.

The air grew cooler the deeper you went, until you swore it was winter instead of mid-summer. Magic was in the woods, magic that was gorgeously haunting.

Once the woods pulled you in far enough it was rare to make it out alive, or with all your memories. Clay had read documentaries about those parts of the woods. What were in them, what they did to people.

The unexplained howls and laughter's all through the deep thickets that seemed endless. Some of the Kingdom's fiercest knights had ventured into the woods for herbs. Herbs that work magic in medicine, that were said to heal any external wound.

To learn of the creatures inside and to try and speak with them, that never worked or if it did no records were written. Those who wanted to study the magical aspect of the woods, no one talked about the woods.

Rarely at least, it was practically taboo to do so, a death trap to go in too deep. To let the voices of unknown lure you into this never ending twisting paths.

Dream tore his gaze away from the trees, walking away from the stables with not another look back. He wondered what his personal guard would be like.

He found out the second he went into his father's study after taking a long, cold shower to refresh himself. A boy who looked to be a bit younger than Clay stood next to his father, who was sitting down.

Another male, seeming to be more around Clay’s age stood next to the younger boy, both of them standing straight, straight looks on their faces.

“Clay, I'd like you to meet Sir Nick and Sir Karl. Nick is going to become your personal guard, while Karl is going to become my head guard.”

Clay, pressed his lips firmly together, holding his tongue from objecting anything further. “It’s nice to meet you both.”

“Nice to meet you too!” Nick chimed in first Karl bowing towards Clay and saying hi. Little did any of them know, this would be the start of a friendship none of them knew they needed.

____

One day, George had heard some things going around. Some very interesting things about the woods. The deeper you went, the way they lured you in. Barely anyone had made it back alive, no one ever told their story.

Things George heard were all different, some were scarred for life others filled with a euphoria they couldn’t explain remembering nothing of their life before returning practically brand new and happy. High above the clouds, only thoughts of positivity.

George hoped that if he went in deep and came back alive he would get that euphoria and forget about Clay all together. He needed to let go, to forget about him all together even if he lost himself entirely in the process.

Then again if he died, it didn’t sound too bad so it was a win-win either way. At the time George was just 18, this was some time before Clay had begun reading the documentaries on the woods.

Or gotten his personal guard, Nick. George was the first of the two of them to forget, to make himself forget. He couldn’t bear to cling to the thoughts anymore.

They were too much, they were intoxicating, they choked him. Wrapped around his neck, like thick vines except they had thorns embellished onto them.

They pierced into George's skin the pain inescapable, the air in his lungs disappearing. The memories made him conflicted with himself, with the world.

He needed to put it behind him, to move on or he’d die he was sure of it. He wasn’t taking care of himself, he was dangerously underweight. Sleep was his only comfort, yet the biggest struggle at the same time.

The bags under his eyes were dreadfully visible, he looked weary. He hadn’t eaten in weeks, but his other bubbling emotions distracted him from the constant hunger. The feeling of sinking into quicksand was what he could compare it to.

Slow, painfully slow. There was no escape, nowhere to run. All he could do was sit still and allow himself to accept his fate. Always in a constant state of paranoia, or timid fear of uncertainty.

What could he trust? Nothing at all, who could he trust? No one in this goddamn world. His woods were the last resort to get away.

To give himself another distraction, even if that distraction happened to be death. He waited until night fell. He picked himself up from his hammock. The one he’d stolen, he didn’t feel proud, he didn't feel anything.

It was just an object he collapsed on each and every day, staying there for hours, sleeping, thinking, wasting away.

He picked up his feet trudging deeper into the woods, he came to a small river. He walked through it with his bare feet, he’d outgrown his one and only pair of shoes a bit ago.

The water was bitterly cold, George gritted his tooth forcing himself through it quickly. His cold drenched feet making him shiver. The trees started to bunch closer together, the foliage making it hard to let any shred of moonlight stream through.

At first silence was the only thing surrounding him, but the farther he traveled the more ushered whispers he began to hear. They were mocking, seeming to snicker at George, other voices sung to him, sweet tunes.

George didn’t care about what the voices' intentions were, he just wanted to be dragged in. “Take me.” He murmured, his voice raspy, hoarse.

The voices grew louder as George moved forward, vines that stood still seemed to lurch out and grasp at George, scratching at his skin.

Small specks of light appeared circling around George. They seemed to giggle like small children, they led George through thickets.

That left his body and clothes torn and bloody. He looked down at himself, laughing letting the small lights dance around him. They buzzed all over more and more coming closer, one jabbed at George.

It was like a small needle impaling him, but then they all began to motion vigorously poking at George, he looked up at the branches as small pricks of pain covered his body. He felt happy for some strange reason, a wide smile was plastered onto George’s face.

He smiled through the pain, the hurt, his mind becoming hazy, his thought getting fogged. What was his name? He darted his eyes around, laughing echoing all around him.

Who was there? Did it really matter? Not as far as George was concerned, he let out a weak laugh of his own. He closed his eyes, getting dizzy his head was spinning. Before he could feel anything else he blacked out. . .

____

A few hours later he awoke at the river, close to his home. He looked down at himself confused. What happened, how did he end up back here?

His clothes were almost torn completely, leaving him almost naked and exposed to cool air. Along with that he was caked with dry blood, but most importantly he realized.

He wasn’t dead and though he remembered having a friend in these woods who gave him a gift nothing else came to his mind no matter how hard he tried.

No name, no face, no connections. George laughed, laughed louder and more freely than since he and his unknown friend had in these very woods.

He had succeeded, miraculously he succeeded in wiping some of his memories. That would keep George going, he stood up his legs shaky. He groaned in pain, but he could care less.

This was a reason to keep going, later one he’d regret forgetting, but if he hadn’t he might not have let himself live.

The next day George got up early, bathing himself in the freezing river water, his small wounds and deep gashes from thorns burning. He pulled on a freshly washed, old shirt and some pants.

Today was the day he too started brand new, as a bandit. A shameless idea, rather terrible. But now he had the will to live and that was a better start than he ever thought he’d have again.

He was frail still, sickly, tired. He felt like he could sleep hours more but those could bring potential nightmares. Now if not about his friend, about other unwanted things.

His body was stiff, his body sore, the pain might have made him fall and never get up if he didn’t feel so euphoric.

Body screaming at him to get some rest, to get some food. George ignored it and was off to the village to do some stealing.

Some food and some clothes, that would be his goal. It seemed like a solid plan, he moved as fast as his lethargic body allowed him to, laughing the whole time. He felt lighter, literally and metaphorically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have an amazing rest of your day >w<


	8. Golden Apple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, I'll be proof reading my chapter before I post it, post it, come back a few hours later to read it and find a typo. TwT
> 
> Anyways sorry about this chapter being so delayed wjdbfd, I'm going to try and have the next chapter up tomorrow to compensate!

“Don’t worry about it, I can pay, so pick wherever you wanna go.” The group of 4 was beginning to get closer to the village, the sun was still in the process of rising overhead.   
  
“What! I can’t let you do that, please don’t.” George was currently arguing with Dream about who would pay for food. George would be wasting the last bit of money he had if he bought food for all 4 of them, but he didn’t care.   
  
It was the least he could do for such kind people and his new friends. The thought filled his heart with warmth. Just the word made him happy, he had not just a friend, but _friends._ _  
_ _  
_ “I’m paying, end of discussion.” Dream said, gently flicking George’s forehead, the brunette sighs giving up.   
  
“Alright, I forfeit. But I’m gonna have to pay you back one day.” Dream pondered on saying something for a moment, deciding it would be totally worth it.   
  
He turned to George smirking. “Well you could repay right now if you give me a kiss on the cheek.” Dream stopped for a second closing his eyes, expecting George to comply.   
  
“Are you crazy??!” George’s face flushed, shoving Dream away, gently picking up his pace.   
  
“Awhh, I guess that’s a no.” Dream let out an exasperated sigh, pouting. “Nice try, not gonna work. I am NOT doing that.”  
  
Dream sighed in dismay. “Fine, fine. It would just be a little peck, what’s the big deal.” Dream crossed his eyes and grumbled, George rolled his eyes.   
  
“You’re acting like a toddler.” Dream gasped, pouting even more.   
  
“Hey! Don’t be mean George, I just wanted a kiss on the cheek.” A long expression was on Dream’s face, it tugged at the brunette’s heart.   
  
He knew he was just faking it, but he looked so sad. “Fine, fine.” It was just a kiss on the cheek, it didn’t mean anything. Surely not, it was just a form of repayment.   
  
If that was all it was, why was George’s heart pounding in his chest as he closed the gap of space between him and Dream? Why did he feel as if he would cough up a butterfly when he inched his face forward?   
  
Why, oh why did the small kiss send shocks of something warm and unexplainable through his body? He’d pressed his lips onto Dream’s cheek.   
  
Softly, but in contrast to his slow approach he hastily pulled away. Dream pleasantly surprised himself, he was glad the mask covered his face or George would be able to see how red his cheeks were. George had turned away in an attempt to hide his own flushed face. He swore his heart would burst any second now. That had been so embarrassing, yet so interestingly new.   
  
That was the first time he’d ever kissed someone. _He wanted to do it again._ George buried the thought deep into the murky waters of his mind. The rate his heart was beating had to be near dangerous.   
  
At least it felt that way, he took a few deep breaths. He brought his fingers to his lip, they felt warm. Warmer than usual, he’d just placed them on Dream’s face.   
  
Karl and Sapnap were too entangled in their own world to notice the occurrence. The feelings swelling in Dream’s chest were intoxicating.   
  
The soft tender gesture, something he’d done just to tease the other. But instead he’d pressed on, as if he wanted that to happen.   
  
He hadn’t expected George to actually do it, but he’d be lying to himself if he said he hadn’t hoped for it. It didn’t feel possible, he didn’t think he could feel so shocked and amazed at the same time.   
  
The spot on his cheek George has kissed, seemed to be spreading jolts of electricity all throughout his body.   
  
“Consider your debt repaid.” Dream mumbled to the other who could only nod in response. The village was in sight now, small in the distance but there.   
  
To break the drowning silence Dream spoke up. “What kind of restaurant are we going to?” His voice was slightly shaky despite that George didn’t seem to notice.   
  
“Oh, it’s probably one of the nicest places in the village. Classy cuisine, definitely not something anyone of royalty or wealth would dare touch. But it’s really good food, I think you guys will like it. My grandmother took me a few times when I was small.”   
  
It was a distant memory, a vivid one. It was there though and he’d always loved the place as a kid. Simple sandwiches and meat dishes. Salads with fresh greens, it was his ideal thought of food.   
  
In all honesty the money he had been going to use for all four of them was money he’d been saving up for years. Which he refused to spend thinking he’d be able to use it for something special.   
  
Today had posed the perfect opportunity but instead Dream had insisted he’d be the one to pay. In a way it almost made him feel guilty, he didn’t know what kind of financial position Dream was in.   
  
He supposed it must have been better than his, but still. Guilt had built itself inside of him when having to ask almost anything of anyone. He’d become so used to depending on himself and only himself.   
  
That was why when Dream had gifted him a pair of clothes and even a book along with a comb. He had to bite his tongue from saying he wouldn’t accept the gifts.   
  
This was also why the thought of friends filled George with a great sense of joy and almost disbelief. Dream, Sapnap and Karl all seemed like such kind people.   
  
To think he could be lucky enough to have such people as friends. It was almost funny to George, how life was giving him such things when he was already an adult.   
  
“Alright, that sounds nice I’m sure we’ll enjoy it.” George turned to look at Dream who gave him a small grin.   
  
Behind them Karl was busy explaining to Sapnap what he wanted to do when they got back to the palace and were alone. He was being rather quiet about it for plenty of reasons. Especially since when he whispered he could tell it made Sapnap’s skin crawl with embarrassment.   
  
“Karl is this really the proper place to be discussing this?!?” Sapnap hissed at Karl, his face extremely flushed. “Yup! This is just fine.” He laughed and wrapped his arm around Sapnap kissing his neck.   
  
“But I know you’re excited for it cutie.” Karl teased, adding an edge to his voice to make sure Sapnap got the full intent of his voice.   
  
Sapnap wanted to punch Karl and knock him out for a while. He would never really do that though, he’d hate himself if he ever really hurt Karl.   
  
“You’re so lucky I love you or you’d be a dead man right now.” Was all Sapnap said grumbling, the blush on his face staying strong. “Haha! I know.”   
  
Karl put his hands on his hips, a shit-eating grin on his face. He looked so beautiful like that. The sunrise across from his illuminating face. The way it enhanced the beauty of Karl’s skin, his face, his hair.   
  
Sapnap felt entranced, too deep in. He couldn’t tear his gaze from Karl. Even as they kept walking a couple feet behind the other two. “Careful Sap you might run into something if you keep ogling me.”   
  
The sentence snapped Sapnap back to his senses. “I know that.” He said looking away staring at the back of Clay’s head. “Karl why do you feel the need to tease me so much?” Sapnap grumbled at his boyfriend, puffing out his cheeks. “Because your reactions are the cutest thing ever. When you get all flustered and get all pouty at me, it’s the best.” Karl snickered, clearly pleased with his own answer to the question.   
  
Sapnap wasn’t sure what to say, he opened his mouth then quickly closed it. Karl laughed, grabbing Sapnap’s hand and tugging him along.   
  
He walked faster to catch up with Clay and George who still walked in awkward silence. “We’re almost at the village, where we goin’ when we get there?”   
  
Karl was the one to speak up, to which George answered. “We’re gonna get a bite to eat, I hope that sounds good. Or if you guys want we can go do archery first?” The sentence came off as more of a question than a statement.   
  
“I’m cool with either.” Sapnap muttered, refusing to make contact with anyone due to his lack of composure at the moment.   
  
“What about you Karl and Dream?” Dream and Karl nodded their heads almost both in unison. “That sounds fine and you know a place where we can do archery?” Asked Karl, the sound of archery seemed to peak his interest.   
  
“Yup! It’s somewhere I went like one time a really long time ago. Me and the owner’s son were sorta friends at one point?” He wasn’t sure he would consider Tyler his friend, but they’d been acquainted enough that they did each other favors sometimes.   
  
George hadn’t kept up with him all this time, especially after he became a bandit. He was sure he still looked after the place now though. Tyler never really crossed his mind much anymore.   
  
But today the thought of fun things to do, that was something he thought of. His grandmother had taken it once and he had a blast. Only because Tyler and him had done it together.   
  
By himself it would have been a lot more boring. The only reason his grandma had decided to take him there was because Tyler’s dad was a long time friend of George’s parents.   
  
This was another vivid memory, something George thought he’d forgotten. His mind always surprised him; he wondered if his thoughts would ever do that with the memory of his best friend.   
  
Trivial, remembering that guy. Part of him wished he did remember another part was scared. That if he did still know who it was he would have torn himself apart.   
  
It was frightening, he still wondered why he’d never seen the boy again. Was it really because of those initial thoughts. The thoughts that he wasn’t good enough.   
  
“You okay George?” Dream probed at his cheek gently. They were now on a small narrow dirt path that led into the village. George had been spacing out, he hadn’t even realized it.   
  
“Oh yes, I am thanks.” George blushed, looking afar. “Well that’s good, I was just making sure.” When was the last time he’d entered the village looking like any other normal person?   
  
He couldn’t recall, it had to have been a long time ago. In the coming years after George had decided life wasn’t a complete waste he’d manage to gain some weight.   
  
It hadn’t been nearly enough though. He’d been fortunate to not get terribly sick. He wouldn’t be able to afford a doctor, it had just been luck he supposed.   
  
The few times he had gotten sick as a kid were always bad. He had always been sickly, and after weeks and months of never eating and staying in bed, it’d only gotten worse.   
  
He prayed he’d never get sick, he always did sometimes. A small thought in his head because he knew if he got sick it would be horrible.   
  
A visit to a doctor would leave him in serious debt, a debt he wouldn’t be able to pay off easily. He was still rather skinny, almost all bones. Dream had already noticed this, he just decided to keep quiet.   
  
It did in fact worry him though, George was clearly underweight. “Say George how often do you usually eat?” The male looked up at Dream blinking a few times.   
  
“Well sometimes once a week, sometimes twice. Sometimes not at all until I get my hands on sometimes. And a few times I’ve been lucky enough to be able to eat every day of the week.”   
  
The truth came from him with hesitation. He knew it was bad that he didn’t eat and now it wasn’t because he refused to. It was just because he didn’t have the food to eat.   
  
It felt unnatural to be going to a restaurant, like trying to learn a new language. They entered the village, everything was as usual; lively, bustling with people.   
  
The Royal Banquet had passed, but it was still busy. It always was, this Kingdom was one of the more populated ones. A group of children darted in front of George. “Come back here!” One of them shouted, chasing after the other two.   
  
They laughed and just ran faster disappearing off into the crowds of people. Everyone felt safe in the village for the most part. Most bandits were always caught, the guards weren’t stupid. George was just always smart and careful not to be caught.   
  
If he were locked up in the dungeon he’d go insane. He would go back to a similar state he once had been in. One of despair, with nothing to do he’d think; overthink. That was never a good thing for George. He was lucky to be intelligent, really George had no idea how his body allowed him to move around at the speed he did when running.   
  
He wasn’t complaining, just awfully curious. “Well, lead the way.” Dream said, he was glancing around at the scenery. George could almost never tell what Dream was thinking, the mask was probably a big part of that.   
  
He wished Dream would take it off, he wanted to see his face. For a number of reasons, some he would never even say were true even though they were. “Alright, this way!”   
  
George slipped into the crowd, the others following behind. He maneuvered through the crowd carefully, he was sued to this. Having to manage through the swarms of civilians.   
  
At some point, George jumped feeling a hand clasp his. He looked to see it was none other than Dream. “I don’t want to get lost, so hold my hand will you.” Even with the mask on George could tell he was making his near best puppy dog eyes.   
  
“I guess it’s fine.” George said, not thinking about it too much. In result he wasn't blushing for once at the contact.   
  
It only crossed his mind for a second; the realization of how warm Dream's hand was in his. The comforting feeling of someone being there with them. George had made sure to check Karl and Sapnap were still there.   
  
They were a few feet behind, but still in sight. George stood still for a little to let them catch up. In which Dream squeezed his hand.   
  
The simple gesture didn't offer simple emotions. It filled George with this feeling, a feeling he couldn’t explain.   
  
George couldn’t begin to explain why, but for some reason he felt that if Dream wasn't holding his hand he’d get lost too.   
  
Not the crowd, something else entirely. Soon George saw the place, the restaurant. He was surprised he had clearly known where it was. It was still almost the same.   
  
A sign hung a few feet above the door outwards. Attached to a black pole sticking outwards on the building. The letters were in golden, cursive letters.   
  
_‘Golden Apple.’_ To add to the design a golden apple was drawn in between the words. With a vibrant green leaf on the stem.   
  
“This is the place.” George waited as long as he couldn't to unlatch his hand from Dreams. The warmth seemed to slowly slip away from him. He wished it would have stayed for a bit more. Dream felt a little solemn himself when the other pulled his hand away. He refrained from reaching out again to grab his hand and hold onto it tighter.   
  
He curled his hand up into a fist, he didn’t clench it though. Instead to try and keep the feeling of George's hand in his own. It had been smaller compared to his own, it fit almost perfectly in the space.   
  
Sapnap and Karl pulled up the rear stopping when they saw Dream and George. “Oh, I think I’ve heard about this place once.” Sapnap said, tilting his head while staring up at the sign.   
  
He seemed to be studying the sign with great focus, as if studying it for long enough would submerge some memories in his head.   
  
“I wouldn’t be surprised if you had, it’s not nearly as popular as I think it would be.” George said, shrugging his shoulder and opening the door, holding it open.   
  
Karl went in first, Sapnap right behind them. Dream was after looking at George as sticking out his tongue. “What was that for?” George asked, raising an eyebrow, Dream stayed silent going inside.   
  
George went in after him, the door closed with the small sound of a bell, it must be attached at the top, small but it rang. This attracted a waiter over to them, she was dressed in a white buttoned up shirt.   
  
A dull brown skirt with an apron around it. “Welcome to Golden Apple! Table for four?” Her smile seemed to brighten the atmosphere. Her eyes were sapphire blue, bright and deep.   
  
Her wheat-blonde hair was up into a messy bun on top of her head. Strands were strung down, around her perfectly heart shaped face.   
  
In a dress she’d look breath-taking. If George didn’t know any better he would have said she was a Princess. When was the last time he’d seen someone so beautiful, her skin was a light ivory.   
  
She held a notepad in one hand, the other one on her hip. A pen was behind her ear, she looked welcoming. With a deep inhale George picked up on traces of warm food and something else.   
  
Something sweet and light, perfume maybe? Karl responded for the 4 his hands at his sides even though he wanted to hold Nick’s hand. “Yes please.”   
  
The girl nodded and motioned them to follow her. They walked past tables, some empty, some with people. The restaurant didn’t look anything 5-star. It was rather small, comforting.   
  
The table the waiter settled them in was in the far back corner. The chairs around a round dark wood table. Dream pulled out a chair and cleared his throat. “   
  
“Have a seat.” The blonde spoke to George in a deep voice. Gentlemen like George took a seat, a soft laugh coming from him. George scooted himself in, with Dream on his right and Karl on his left.   
  
Sapnap of course sat next to Karl, the girl spoke up, grabbing the pen from behind her ear. “What would you all like to drink?” She asked, her voice was cheery and full of volume.   
  
“I’ll take water.” Dream said a small raise of his hand, that didn't even reach his hand. She nodded writing it down on the notepad hastily.   
  
George ordered a cup of water as well, Sapnap got hot chocolate and Karl got Mint tea. “Alright, I’ll have that out in a few minutes!” She said smiling at them all. Before she walked off she looked at Karl.   
  
Karl looked at her, not sure what was happening. She bit her lip and stared at him with big wide eyes. Karl blinked at her awkwardly smiling.   
  
She giggled and turned away darting off to behind the front counter of the building and into the kitchen. “What was that?” Karl mumbled to himself under his breath confused.   
  
Sapnap wasn’t stupid in the slightest. Not to imply Karl was, but the girl had obviously been wordlessly checking Karl out. It irritated Sapnap, he huffed and hugged one of Karl’s arms.   
  
Karl turned his attention over to his lover. “What’s up?” The raven haired peered up at Karl. “Nothin, I just want to stare at your handsome face.”   
  
Karl laughed, looking around anxiously and almost as if to make sure no one was watching before kissing Sapnap’s head. “Of course you do, I mean who could resist me? I’m so charming.”   
  
Karl stated bashfully closing his eyes and seductively biting his upper lip. He moved his hand to run a finger through his hair slowly and temptingly. Just to tease the shit out of Sapnap he winked, stifling more laughter.   
  
The younger one groaned, not being able to deny the color on his cheeks. “Cut it out, you’re too much too much sexiness might make me faint.” The response was cocky, Karl liked it. “Oh really?”   
  
Sapnap really brought out his best side, it was mesmerizing to Sapnap. Karl’s laugh and how much he tried to impress Sapnap and make him blush.   
  
It really did feel like a fever dream, it was reality though. Right here in front of him, the most charming person on earth. Well in his eyes at least.   
  
“If that’s the case I might want to, that would mean I get to carry you in my big strong arms.” Sapnap scoffed and crossed his arms, removing them from Karl.   
  
“Okay, okay I better stop before I make your ego too big.” Karl giggled, shaking his head. “Noo, keep showering me with compliments, they’re always the best coming from you.”   
  
While Karl and Sapnap were having their giggle fest Dream and George were talking. “That book you gave me, it’s nice I’m really liking it so far.” Dream smiled at this resting his cheek in his palm.   
  
“I’m glad, I have a copy of it. Reading isn’t one of my favorite hobbies, but I do actually really like that book.”   
  
George had always liked reading, it was one of the few things he could do when he wasn’t hanging out with his best friend. He used to always go to the library and borrow books.   
  
“I can see why, I definitely can’t wait to finish it.” Dream nodded and laughed. The waiter suddenly came back, in her hand was a round big platter with tall glasses of beverages, and two mugs.   
  
She set down glasses in front of all four. “And here are your menus.” She handed out menus, being absolutely sure to brush her fingers against Karl’s when handing a menu to him.   
  
She blushed and laughed shyly. “Sorry about that.” She sounded innocent enough but Sapnap could see straight through it and Karl was beginning to himself.   
  
“By the way what’s your name?” She asked Karl while testing the fabric of her apron in between her fingers. “Oh, it’s Karl.” He said, his voice was soft. 

“My name's Zelia, I was wondering if maybe one of these days you’d care to do something together?” Karl’s lips went into a straight line, his brows furrowed.   
  
“You mean as in a date?” Her face flushed even more. “That’s putting it bluntly but yes.” Karl could practically feel the jealousy emitting from Sapnap. “Sorry, but I’ll have to decline.”   
  
The knight shook his head, the girl’s smile turned into a frown. “May I ask why? You’re really attractive and I am too. C’mon let’s try it, we would make a great couple.”   
  
She tucked the platter under her arm putting her hands together. Karl was about to decline again when Sapnap decided he had enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	9. When Was It?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, more Karlnap content. I'm a sucker I can't help myself. I was able to get this chapter out around 50 minutes before Midnight for me B) I'm so cool! kinda
> 
> But anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter :D I don't think I'll have another one out before Christmas but we'll see.
> 
> So, Merry Christmeras!!!

_When had he first realized he'd fallen in love with Karl? Maybe it was when Karl had given up his umbrella for him so he wouldn’t get soaked in the rain, the way he’d smiled and assured Nick he’d be okay._ _  
__  
__Perhaps it was before that, the time Sapnap had been 13 and Karl had been 16 and snuck out together on Christmas morning to eat baked sugar cookies from the night before. When they’d had to press so close together inside the downstairs closet of Karl’s house to not get caught._ _  
_ _  
_ _He remembered being upset at himself for thinking about how good-looking Karl was. Because of their age gap, it felt strange. He’d never felt such a feeling in his heart._ _  
_ _  
_ _Karl’s face had been so close to him, Nick remembered how much he’d been blushing. How confused he was when he realized how charming Karl was._ _  
_ _  
_ _He recalled how lucky he was that it was dark so the blush wouldn’t be visible._

_Or maybe it was when Karl was there when he was at his worst. Gave him the shoulder he needed to cry on, gave him comfort._ _  
_ _  
_ _And held him close, stayed there until he felt better. One of the most clear moments he could remember was late one night when Nick was staying over at Karl's._ _  
_ _  
_ _There'd been a thunderstorm. Nick had always been terrified of thunder and lightning; Astraphobia they called it._ _  
_ _  
_ _That night Karl had slept with him and hugged him the whole time to make sure he hadn’t gotten scared. He remembered when they'd first met, Karl seemed to attract everyone around him just like himself._ _  
_ _  
_ _Nick considered himself to be quite the charmer, but with Karl he always seemed to turn into a mess. A puddle of embarrassment, that Karl always teased him for._ _  
_ _  
_

______

_  
__  
_Sapnap was about to snap, this girl. Who did she think she was? Asking _his_ boyfriend out on a date. Not that she knew they were dating, but boy was he about to make that clear.  
  
Especially when Karl said no and she pressed on, Sapnap twitched, his jealousy and annoyance got the best of him.   
  
He grabbed Karl by the collar of his shirt, looking at the girl, a fire ablaze in his eyes. She looked shocked, not sure what was happening. “He said no and this is why.”  
  
Sapnap finished bitterly before, pressing his lips against Karl’s in a needy kiss. He bit his lip, the move was impulsive. He couldn’t help himself, it also gave him the excuse to kiss Karl.  
  
And why wouldn’t he take such a chance? The girl’s face quickly seemed to change from something to confusion, to understanding, to shame?  
  
“Oh- you have a boyfriend. I- I’m so sorry.” Her face reddened exceptionally, she bowed, her bun flopping over a little. She seemed genuinely apologetic, which made Sapnap retreat from the kiss.  
  
Karl’s face was red, he hadn’t been expecting that at all, he covered his mouth with one of his hands taking a moment to register that the girl had spoken.  
  
“It’s alright, but yeah I have a boyfriend. A bratty and jealous one, but I love him anyways.” The girl nodded and handed Sapnap his menu before scurrying off.   
  
“Damn Sap, being bold today?” Dream asked, both his and George’s attention had been turned to the commotion.  
  
“Shut it Dream, I’m not gonna let someone flirt with my man, I don’t care if people see.” Karl lightly whacked his lover on the head. “Dummy, you took me by surprise. But that was cute, seeing you get all jealous.”  
  
Karl smiled softly. “I like that you get jealous, shows how much you love meee~~” Sapnap huffed and nodded. “Yeah, I do.”   
  
The other said bluntly, resting his head on Karls chest after scooting his chair closer. “Well, I guess I can’t hold back now especially now that you’ve kissed me. It’s decided! I'm going to feed you.”  
  
Sapnap’s head snapped up, looking at Karl with wide eyes. He wondered if he’d just heard Karl correctly.  
  
“You said what now?” Karl lifted his chin up into the air, confidently repeating his words.” I’m gonna f-e-e-d _you.”_   
  
Sapnap blushed, something that seemed to be a regular now. Karl seemed to always make him blush somehow.

"Okay, okay I heard you." Sapnap grumbled opening the menu and taking a look at the inside. 

Karl elbowed Sapnap gently wiggling his eyebrows. "What if we got a plate of spaghetti and recreated those scenes in the romance movies?"

Sapnap laughed gently and rolled his eyes, looking back to his menu. "No, I think you've done enough teasing for today."

"Awh! Alright, we'll just have to do it some other time." Karl sighed in defeat before opening his own menu, grazing his eyes over it’s contents.   
  
In the end he settled on something simple, a sandwich with ham, tomatoes and freshly made cheese. “What are you gonna get babe?” Karl looked at Sapnap who had already set his menu aside.  
  
“Oh, I’m not that hungry but they had cake on the menu. Chocolate cake; I just couldn’t resist. So I got a slice.”  
  
Karl laughs and ruffles Sapnap’s hair. “That’s so like you.” Sapnap raised his eyebrow, averting his gaze to stare at Karl. “What’s that supposed to mean?”  
  
“Nothing bad, but you’d be the one to order sweets at such an early time.” Karl’s eyes seemed to glitter with some form of happiness. “  
  
Sapnap couldn’t describe it, but he was just happy Karl looked so happy. In reality Karl was just enjoying the others company, he was also relieved that the girl’s reaction seemed rather mild.  
  
Karl wouldn’t think anyone would look at two girls dating or two guys dating and say it was nice or not complain about it. Karl took Sapnap’s hands in his own, he traced his knuckles with his fingertips.  
  
Neither of them had to say anything, the noise around them seemed desolate. It was their own little world, just the two of them. Karl had his eyes locked on Sapnap’s who didn’t break eye contact.  
  
He saw Sapnap shyly bite his lip as Karl continued to cup the others hands in his own. “You really are beautiful Sapnap, you’re all mine.” Karl whispered leaning forward to place his forehead against Sapnap’s.”  
  
The male welcomed the gesture, smiling softly. Inside of him was a mess, all warm and fuzzy. Karl’s touch gave him this sense of security. “And you’re so handsome, I also have you all to myself.”   
  
Even with George and Dreama crossing from them, they didn’t seem to care. Besides they were too busy with their own conversation.  
  
He locked out all the other noises, people talking, Dream’s wheeze, the sound of the kitchen, pots and pans, waiters calling out orders. Karl blocked it all out, the only sound being Sapnap’s steady soft breathing.  
  


____

  
“C’mon you have to admit that was funny!” Dream’s familiar wheeze rang through the air again. “It was not funny.” George groaned and kicked Dream just rough enough under the table to make Dream's laughter come to a halt.  
  
“Okay, don’t have to be such a meanie about it!” Dream thought it’d be funny if he scared the shit out of George by crawling his fingers up the others back like a spider.  
  
George had started to doze off, clearly still a little sleepy. He’d woken up startled, glaring Dream down with daggers of his eyes. They’d both overlooked the menu already.  
  
George had settled on getting a small plate of roast beef, it was one of the cheaper things on the menu. And sounded pretty tasty, well anything sounded tasty when all he basically ate for a living was fruit and bread.  
  
Dream decided he’d take just a small platter of baked salmon, he didn’t really care about the money. He couldn’t let that show though, he wasn’t an impulsive buyer.  
  
Money was never a worry for him though. “You’re such a jerk.” George’s tone in voice suggested he was being playful about it, which just made Dream grin.  
  
“No way, you’re madly in love with me.” Dream said casually putting both his hands on the back of his head and laughing.  
  
The truth of the matter was, George was starting to begin this was in fact true. It was strange, such a feeling in his body whenever Dream was around. His heart seemed to race, his mind almost stopped functioning.  
  
The things Dream did to him, it was embarrassing. Being in love with someone he would never have a chance with.   
  
What a silly, silly thought of his, maybe if he stopped earlier on these feelings of uncertainty would go with this sense of attraction to Dream.  
  
He really couldn’t tell for sure, but at this rate he’d be head over heels with Dream before he even knew it himself. And he doubted that would do him any sort of good, what a thought.  
  
He refused to let himself believe it, this couldn’t be love. He didn’t even know what love was supposed to feel like. There was a chance he was feeling something besides love.   
  
It could possibly just be admiration for Dream or maybe it was just the idea of loving him that he infatuated with. There were other possible alternatives; there was no way he could pinpoint this as being love. At least he deeply hoped that it wasn’t something told him he was wrong. He ignored that side of him, and pushed it back.

  
____

  
When the waiter returned she seemed to have calmed down after the crisis she’d just overcome with Karl. She looked to Sapnap and bowed her head once more. “I really am sorry I didn’t know you two were an item.” Sapnap peered at her intensely before sighing softly. “It’s alright you weren’t rude about it.” She nods, giving Sapnap a small smile of gratitude. “Have you all decided what you’d like to eat?”  
  
She fetched her pen that was now in a small pocket of her apron. “Yup, we did. I’ll have a salad. Just regular please just leave out olives.” Karl scrunched his nose at the word.   
  
She nodded her head and quickly scribbled it down while Sapnap went next. “I’m just going to get a slice of Chocolate cake.”   
  
Karl chimed in after Sapnap finished looking at him knowingly. “Two forks for that please.” She nodded writing that down on the side.  
  
She turned to Dream and George. Dream went first, his hands folded together on top of the table as he spoke. “Baked salmon for me please.”   
  
She promptly wrote it down and then looked at George. He spoke up after realizing he was the only one who hadn’t said what they wanted. “Just a small plate of roast beef please, by the way I just wanted to say your eyes are really pretty. I like them, purple is a unique color.”  
  
She blinked at him, tilting her head to the side after writing down his order. “Purple? Do you mean blue? But thank you for the compliment!”   
  
George’s face grew red as a tomato in shame. “O-oh- yes I meant blue, sorry I’m colorblind.” She smiles and shakes her head softly. “Don’t worry about it.”  
  
She gave them all another small bow and told them the food should be out shortly before leaving them back to their conversations.   
  
“So Sapnap what was that about making Karl be the flustered one with all your _flirtatious_ jokes?”  
Sapnap gave Dream a near lethal glare. “Dream! That was supposed to be between us.”  
  
Dreams hand flew to his mouth in false shock. “Oh no! Whoopsies, looks like the cat’s out of the bag now.”  
  
Karl turned to look at Sapnap his eyebrow was raised in curiosity. “Is that what you wanted to do? You’ve been doing a pretty bad job, but it’s okay.”  
  
Karl patted Sapnap on the back, giggling. “Grrr, just you wait Karl one of these days I’ll knock your socks off.” He moved his gaze from Dream to his boyfriend.   
  
“Uh huh, sure sure. Have fun with that. I’ll be looking forward to it. I’ll even count the days, my cute baby boy trying to embarrass me like I embarrass him.” Karl spoke to himself, but loud enough to piss Sapnap off.  
  
He used his hand to hold an imaginary pen and scribble down onto a piece of paper he didn’t even have. “Voilá! I did it, I wrote down on my imaginary list, exciting don’t you think?”  
  
Karl had the widest smile on his face, he knew Sapnap was practically fuming by now. “Shove it up your ass Karl.” He shot back, crossing his legs.   
  
“I think you should be saying that to yourself, Caus’ I’ll shove something up your ass later for sure.” Sapnap groaned, his face turning back to the familiar red Karl was used to seeing.  
  
“I walked right into that one didn’t I.” Karl nodded clearly pleased with himself. “Yup, you did indeed.” Sapnap tapped one of his feet gently onto the wooden floor.  
  
They both fell silent for a while, Sapnap rested his head in his palm. He stared at the wall. It was a baby blue color. It was starting to fade and had a few cracks.   
  
A lot of thoughts flooded Sapnap’s head, what would happen if the King found out about their relationship? He really didn’t know what to expect, the king had never spoken of something like love.  
  
Ever since his wife had died love was a rare subject of talk unless it was about who Clay would marry. But the king couldn’t be left in the dark forever, eventually it would be known and Nick was scared.  
  
What if Karl was taken from him? He wasn’t sure it was something he’d be able to bear. He messed with the hem of his shirt, something he did sometimes when anxious. It seemed just like yesterday that they’d become best friends.  
  
It was accidental, something that if Nick hadn’t taken upon himself to do he was sure he’d regret it for the rest of his life. He’d approached Karl.  
  
Karl always had some form of aura to him that told Nick he could ever compare. Compared to his more outgoing and bratty nature now he’d been rather shy as a teenager. It almost felt like if he stepped into the bubble of Karl’s perfect world it would burst. The bubble always seemed unpoppable, something Nick never went near in fear of ruining it.  
  
He remembered being in school with Karl, both of them training to be Royale guards. No one thought Nick could do it, he hadn’t been the strongest fellow.  
  
Rather flimsy actually, people would laugh at him sometimes and tell him to just let go. That trying to be a Royal guard wasn’t for him. Nick refused to let those words get to him, he always kept his head high even when all he wanted to do was cry.  
  
One day Nick decided; ‘y’know what I can do this, I’m brave and confident.’ He came close to Karl, so close. He’d been talking to a friend of his.  
  


____

  
They were laughing about something, it was lunchtime, the one break they had throughout the day. Nick distinctly remembered it was a day in Spring, he’d seen Karl outside in the courtyard from his class room window.  
  
Sounded cliché in a way, he admired Karl for a few seconds. The way the rays from the burning sun lit up his face.   
  
How they complimented his brown, almost fluffy and wavy curls of hair. His dark and cloudy grey eyes. Even with such a dull hue, they glittered and sparkled like a priceless piece of jewelry.  
  
It felt almost illegal, he felt like he was looking at a piece of art instead of a person. His skin is a Rose Beige. Sapnap remembered wanting to be his friend, wanting to talk to him even if it was just one measly word.  
  
He’d stood up from his chair, the screeching sound causing him to flinch. The classroom was empty since it was lunch period, so the noise hadn’t disturbed anyone else.  
  
The classroom was quiet, the noises from outside far and distant. His desk was perched back in the far corner, by one of the 2 windows in the room.  
  
The curtains that decorated it were white. The fabric is seemingly transparent. The window was open at the moment the billowing breeze caused the curtains to stir.  
  
Nick had looked down to make sure Karl was still there, before running as fast as he could. He darted out of the classroom, making sure to shut the door behind him.   
  
He went as fast as his feet would carry him, around the corner. He ran, closing his eyes at one point, why was he so desperate to talk to Karl? There would be other chances, but he’d been trying for months.  
  
And always inevitably failed, now he told himself he needed to say something, anything. He rushed past 2 girls who were in hysterics over something. One of them watched Nick dart past and stared at him for a few seconds.  
  
“Isn’t that Nick?” The girl asked her companion, who stopped in her tracks to look at her friend. “I think so, isn’t he the boy who’s so timid and shy?”   
  
They were rare, but every couple hundreds of girls went to the same school to be Royale guards for kingdoms as well.   
  
Those had been two of them, girls Nick had tried talking to once for a favor and miserably failed. “Yeah that’s him, why do you think he was in such a hurry?”   
  
The girl’s companion shrugged, her pillowing locks of ginger hair bouncing a bit. “No idea, maybe finally going to say something to Karl?” The girl who’d stopped in the first place, looked rather dumbfounded.  
  
She blinked her hazel eyes at her friend. “How would you know that? You guys friends?” She asked curiously. “Nope, but I always catch him staring at Karl, it’s like he wants to say something.”   
  
The hazel-eyed female nodded. “Well everyone is attracted to Karl for whatever reason, he is really nice he helped me pick up my books the other day when I fell.”  
  
The ginger pursed her lips, thinking hard.   
  
“No, I don’t think it’s like that though. Nick always looks at Karl in this certain way, I can’t pinpoint it. My speculation is, Nick doesn’t have friends and he thinks Karl is this cool guy. Especially since Karl is his upperclassman.”  
  
The other nodded her head in approval. “That sounds reasonable.” They began their walk again, continuing down the hall their footsteps faintly head against the light-oak-wood floored panels.  
  
Nick was so close to the door that would lead him out back, so close he could taste it. He turned another corner.  
  
  
  
 _ **WHAM**  
  
_  
  
He went crashing into something, specifically someone. Nick took a double take, before stumbling backwards and falling to the ground.”  
  
“Ouch, gosh. You should really be paying attention. But are you alright?” Nick was greeted by a voice. The voice was sweet, like some sort of god from above. Was he in heaven?

Wait no, he was just being an idiot and bumped into someone. His face flushed with shame and embarrassment. His voice came out meek and gentle. “I’m so sorry for running into you, I’m okay.”  
  
“Here open your eyes and I’ll help you stand up.” Nick peeked his eyes open to see none other than the boy himself; Karl. He sucked in a breath, he was planning on mentally preparing himself before talking to Karl.  
  
But now he was right in front of him, it was now or never. Karl had his hand out, a look of concern plastered onto his perfect face. Nick cautiously took it, letting Karl help him up.   
  
“Thank you, I’m sorry about that again.” Nick mumbled, he looked down fumbling with the hem of his dull brown tee. “Hey it’s okay, just make sure to be careful. Why were you in such a rush?”  
  
Nick’s words caught in his throat, he let his jet black hair fall over his eyes. “Well- I- I mean- I wanted.” When had talking to someone gotten this hard?  
  
He didn’t think this would be such a disaster. “I was actually trying to catch you, I wanted to uh- say hi.” He mumbled, frantically tugging at a loose string on his shirt.  
  
His nerves would go through the roof, Karl was silent which worried Karl. Oh no, he totally thought Nick was a weirdo. Then a small, heartfelt laugh filled the air.  
  
The dense air that Nick swore he could have cut with a sword if he had one in hand. “I think I’ve seen you before, Nick is it? That’s really cute, you wanted to say hi.”   
  
Karl seemed to say the last part to himself, a wide grin on his face. Nick remembered hearing those words and immediately going red, no one had ever called him cute before.  
  
“Yes it’s Nick.”  
  
His voice came out nothing more than a squeak making Karl laugh again. “Hi to you too then Nick.” Karl said, patting Nick’s head.   
  
“Everyone in my grade and below seems to talk about you, y’know.” Panic rose in Nick, people talked about him? Why? He always tried to stay low and stay out of sight to not attract attention.  
  
“W-what? Why?” Nick asked, scared of the answer Karl would give him. “They all talk about how adorable they think you are of course! I never really talked to you but now that I have I totally see what they mean.”  
  
Nick had no idea people talked about him like that, his face heated up he was glad his hair was covering his eyes. “Well now that you’re here is hi really all you want to say?”  
  
Nick looked up, not being able to meet Karl’s gaze. “Well you’re so cool I doubt you’d accept but maybe we can be friends..? Don’t feel like you have too! I know you’re totally out of my league.”  
  
Karl looked surprised for a moment before bursting into another fit of laughter. “Are you kidding?? I would love to be friends with you, you seem like a nice guy.”  
  
Nicks eyes lit up, as if they’d been a dark room and the curtains on the window had just been drawn letting sunlight stream in, in heaps. “R-really?”  
  
Karl smiled at his new friend's reaction, he’d never seen someone look so eager with a friendship approval. Nick appeared like a puppy who had just succeeded in getting his favorite treat.  
  
“Of course, I wouldn’t lie, well Nick. I’ll see you tomorrow at lunch, yeah?” It took Nick a second to register that this was really happening. “Yes, yes I’d love too. Thank you so much Sir Karl!”   
  
Nick bowed down in front of Karl, which to Karl couldn’t help but keep laughing at the formality. “Chill, we’re friends now just call me Karl.” Nick nods his head hesitantly.  
  
“O-okay Karl.” He whispered before saying he had to go get ready for his next class and ran off. “Who was that?” Karl’s friend who was in almost all of the same classes as him.  
  
Rowan, was his name and they'd become friends a few months ago after having a project together in Mathematics. “It was one of my underclassmen, you might have heard of him; Nick.”  
  
Rowan had just arrived a minute or two ago, he’d told Karl he was going to a small locker to put things inside. “Oh, sure I think I’ve heard the name before.”  
  
Karl turned to his friend, clapping his hands together in a praying gesture. “He’s going to join us for lunch tomorrow. I hope it doesn’t bother you.” Rowan shook his head and pushed Karl’s hands down.  
  
“Of course not, he’s welcome.” Karl beamed at Rowan and thanked the other.

  
____

  
“Baby are you okay? You’ve been quiet for a while.” Karl spoke to Sapnap, knocking out of his flashback. “Oh, no sorry I was just thinking about how we met.”  
  
Karl looked interested by this, he smiled. “Really? I remember that day really well. I remember how cute it was.” Karl cleared his throat and made a soft coughing noise.  
  
“ _I just wanted to say hi.”_ Karl imitated and made his best, teenage Nick impression. “That was the cutest shit man, I remember thinking that to myself.”  
  
Nick whined at Karl and huffed. “Shut upppp.” He protested not wanting to talk about it. “Haha, okay okay! I’ll cut it out.”  
  
A few more minutes passed and The waiver came back, both of her hands filled with 4 plates of food. She set them all down, the smells filled everyone's nose.  
  
It was truly something amazing. Especially to George. Warm, hot and delicious food. His mouth watered at such a dream.  
  
“Alright, you all enjoy your food.” She placed down a stack of napkins before returning to her place behind the counter. They all dug in, George going slowly to savor every, single, bite.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karl has always thought Sapnap is cute, it just be like that.


	10. Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter would have come out a lot earlier, yesterday but Quackity streamed and I just couldn't help myself. Happy Birthday Big Q!!! 
> 
> Sorry that this chapter is rather on the short side though!

“Gimme a bite!” Karl whined leaning over to Nick with his mouth open. He earned himself a huff and an eye roll. “Yeah, yeah you little pest.” Sapnap cut a small chunk off of his chocolate cake and jabbed at it with his fork.  
  
He lifted the utensil up and inside of Karls mouth. His lover clamped his mouth down around the fork, happily chewing and giggling like a schoolgirl. “Thank youuu and here’s your share.”   
  
Karl returned the gesture with a forkful of salad. Looking at the greens and a shred of carrot made Sapnap grimace. “Bleh, don’t want it.” Karl pouted and retreated his fork back to his bowl.   
  
“Fine then, I’ll feed you your cake.” Karl sneaked his hands to snatch Sapnap’s plate and slide it over next to his own food.   
  
He grabbed the extra fork the waitress had given him for the cake, and took a nice piece off of the edge. He lifted it up and smiled at Sapnap, who turned away.   
  
“C’mon Sapnap, don’t be a party pooper.” Karl frowned and whined. Sapnap couldn’t stand it when Karl sounded so upset.   
  
Reluctantly he turned his head back to be met with the fork, he opened his mouth and moved it forward to take the dark brown cake from the fork.   
  
It tasted wonderful and though he wouldn’t tell it to Karl’s face it was cute that the other was feeding him. Karl smiled in appreciation and went back to get more cake, Sapnap sighed in frustration, but the smile on his face deceived him.   
  
They continued that way for a while, Across the table Dream was busy eating his own food, his eyes finding their way to George every once in a while.   
  
He was eating, rather slowly and looked to be enjoying every bite that went into his mouth. It made Dream feel like he was doing a good thing.   
  
His mind flashed back to earlier when George had told him he didn’t have the luxury of having three meals a day much less even one.   
  
It filled him with warmth that he could be the reason George was able to eat something today. He mindlessly chewed on his food, his mind was scattered.   
  
His disappearance could be discovered at any time, it did concern him to an extent. If his father forbade him from leaving again. Just the thought was scary, but he wasn’t a kid, not anymore.   
  
He wouldn’t let himself be confined inside a place without being able to see his only friend, he thought long and hard about this. Why did he feel like something similar had happened in the past?   
  
Clay racked his brain, sorting through his thoughts. He remembered something faintly, something so vague. What was it? Nothing came to his mind besides the realization that his father and mother hadn’t let him leave the castle.   
  
That he never saw the one and only friend he had because of it. His mind was entangled in trying to recall who it was.   
  
When had he forgotten? He wasn’t sure, thoughts spiraled inside him. It was all a blur for him and it was exasperating. He breathed a heavy sigh and closed his eyes.   
  
He ate the last bit of his food, Dream felt George’s eyes on him and before long a few words. “Are you alright?”   
  
The concerned laced in his voice made the blonde look up at him. “Yeah, I’m fine just thinking about things, are you enjoying your food?”   
  
George’s eyes lit up at the question and he nodded his head. “Yes I am thank you so much.” Dream laughed and nodding, watching George so excited made his heart sing.   
  
“Of course, it’s no biggie I’m glad you’re enjoying it.” Dream kept his hand still even though he wished more than anything to reach forward and ruffle the olders hair.   
  
Everything told him not to, he fought the urge. His body refused to let him, why? He asked himself that question, but nothing surfaced in his mind.   
  
His train of thought was disturbed when George spoke out to him again, Dream looked down at the brunette to see that his cheeks had reddened in color. “Is something wrong? You’re kind of staring at me.”   
  
The words came out a mumble, but Dream heard every word clear as day. His own cheeks mirrored Georges in color; he turned and shook his head. “Sorry, I didn’t realize.”   
  
Brown soft eyes meet his mask covered face. as he glances back at George sitting next to him. Even with such a creepy mask George couldn’t have helped but blush when noticed Dream kept his gaze on him.   
  
It did so much to him, it made his heart soar, he felt light. He wanted to get lost in the feeling of Dream looking at him and him alone. If only, if only they could share a-   
  
_What was he thinking?_ His thoughts dissolved to nothing but shrivels of hope. “It’s alright.” The words fell from his mouth easily.   
  
Everything seemed so still, even with all the movement around. The voices around them, the shuffle of feet behind the counter and in the kitchen. The creak of a wooden board beneaths someone's feet as they walked across it.   
  
George even swore he could hear the soft clank of an ice cube slipping down and hitting the edge of the glass. No one had taken a sip from their drinks and for no particular reason the brunette felt parched.   
  
He reached for the glass of water and brought it to his lip, he took a long gulp of the icy liquid. It fell down his throat giving him something to quench his thirst.   
  
What was Dream thinking right now? What if he reached forward right now and pressed his lips against the blondes.   
  
Everything fought against him, his own mind in the struggle of what to do about it. They had such an amazing amity and these thoughts were shattering it.   
  
Just a few days and he’d gotten like this, what had come over him? George even felt frumious with himself, where were these uncivil thoughts coming from.   
  
He couldn’t keep this up, he let out a heavy sigh. He returned to his food, but his appetite no longer seemed present.   
  
He ate the last bit of his food, pushing his plate away looking at Sapnap and Karl. They were having so much fun, it looked that way at least.   
  
The way Sapnap blushed when Karl teased him for something and the remarks they threw at each other that they both knew was in good fun.   
  
George wanted something like that, he wanted someone to hold him close and laugh with him and tease him.   
  
He’d never wished for it before, not once in his entire life. Yet here, now, watching someone else in front of him receive such happiness.   
  
Made his heart hurt to an extent unimaginable. How could these feelings suddenly be so overwhelming. George wondered this but his question was left unanswered.   
  
____

  
  
“This place had really good food, I’m glad we came here.” Sapnaps uttered as they walked out from the restaurant. Dream had paid after they’d all finished.   
  
“Yeah, it was really good thank you for the food Dream and you George for recommending the place.” Karl chimed in, looping his arm around Sapnap’s waist.   
  
George eyed them, with some form of jealousy. _Why was he jealous?_ He knew exactly why, he wanted Dream's arm wrapped around him like that too.   
  
But the thought was nothing more than desire, than longing for something that was out of his grasp. It gnawed at him; the truth that he simply didn’t want to face.   
  
It made his soul ache, his heart sink. What was this, why did he feel so heartbroken. _Why?_ _  
_ _  
_ Nothing could have prepared him for the fingers that grasped his. George stopped, it sunk into him that only one person could possibly have just grabbed hold of his hand. It was Dream and nothing could have given him a stronger sense of joy.   
  
“You seemed lonely, so I decided to take it upon myself to fix that.” The words were groundbreaking, almost unreal in a way.   
  
“Yeah, yeah whatever.” Dream smirked and laughed. George’s heart soared, it beat so much faster now.   
  
“You’re not letting go though, so I’ll take that as an invitation.”   
  
“And you talk about me and Sapnap flirting.” The words got their speaker; Karl a sharp glare that shut him up.   
  
“Well We.” For a moment George felt braindead, what was he about to say? It seemed all he could focus on was the way Dreams hand held his own so tenderly.   
  
“We should get going.” He found his words again somehow which was beyond him. They all agreed and let George lead the way, Dream’s hand never loosened its grip.   
  
Still they weaved their way back through the crowds, this time George made sure to slow down his pace enough for the other duo to keep up with them.   
  
Even after such a long time, George remembered the place. Such a memory had gotten lost in the fuzz of time, but here he was.   
  
It was an open area with a small counter off to the side where people got their bow and arrows. He’d changed so much, but George recognized the eyes.   
  
Tyler seemed to know him too, from the way his eyes widened. He’d been standing behind the wooden counter idly, staring off into the distance.   
  
But when he caught sight of George he froze up. Even though he despised the idea, he pulled his hand away from Dreams.   
He walked over ahead to the counter to where Tyler stood up straight.   
  
“George, I- it’s been such a long time. How-” The words were slow and cautious as if Tyler was as nervous as George felt.   
  
“How are you?” The other’s brown eyes met his eyes locking in contact. Over the years his light brown hair had darkened in color to an almost black.   
  
But to George it couldn't be more evident that it was just a dark brown. “Doing alright, how about you?” Tyler laughed and ran a hand through the messy locks of his hair.   
  
“Holding up I suppose.” George couldn’t tell what he was thinking, but he sure did seem nervous.   
  
“What brings you here?” He asks, shifting his weight from one foot to another. “I’m here with my friends for some archery, I just remembered this place was here and thought it would be a nice place to hang out.”   
  
Tyler nods his head and looks at Dream, and his hand that was still holding George’s firmly. He then looked to Nick and Karl, the two seemed to be having a hell of a time over something.   
  
“4 of you?” Tyler asks, turning around to proceed and begin to grab bows. “Yup.” Tyler nods and places the bows on the counter along with four bows and quivers with arrows inside.   
  
“How much do I owe you?” George asked, already opening up his satchel, Tyler shook his head.   
  
“It’s on the house, don’t worry about it.” George looks up and tilts his head to the side.   
  
“You sure? Tyler nods softly and George smiles softly thanking the taller male before grabbing his own bow. The others proceeded to do the same along with grabbing a quiver.   
  
Tyler pointed off towards the distant woods. “There’s a path, follow it. Targets are scattered everywhere. Don’t stray off the path though. When it ends there's a sign telling you it’s the end of the course.”   
  
George knows why Tyler tells them not to stray from the path, they all know. The words aren’t directly stated, but they all knew.   
  
That venturing too far into the woods was lethal, none of them wanted to stray from the path. With that they all headed off in the direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spooky woods


	11. His Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I speed ran and wrote this all today and proof read, I'm going to try to have the next chapter out tomorrow. 
> 
> Happy New Years! <3

"I am so much better than you!" The wind bursts it's way through the trees. The needed breeze cooled then all off of their exhausted and hot demeanor.

Sapnap was bickering with Dream over who'd gotten more bullseye's. Dream rolled his eyes.

"Uh huh, sureee." It was obviously a sarcastic tone as he put his hands up in defeat. Sapnap wasn't satisfied with the answer one bit.

The words were on the edge of his tongue. Before Sapnap could utter them Karl had his arms wrap around the younger waist. Pulling him close and kissing his neck.

"Stop fighting or I'll have to punish you! Of course by giving you kisses until you're begging me to stop." Karl nods his head up and down, his eyes closed, his lips played into a smile of silent victory.

Sapnap grumbled but looked up and shot back at him. "What if I want those kisses." Karl arches an eyebrow and makes a small humming sound.

"Well, then you have to not fight with Dream for the entire way back, if you succeed I'll give you kisses everywhere!"

Karl beams and Sapnap sighs, nodding softly coming to an agreement. Dream hovers his hand over his mouth.

"You'd do anything for a kiss from Karl wouldn't you Sapnap?" He giggles earning him a sharp glare.

Sapnap might have kicked him in the shin if Karl wasn't watching him intently. He did want those kisses so Dream and his cocky attitude would have to be something he could overcome.

George was silent, he'd been silent most of the time they were there. Mainly because he had been trying to focus, he wants the best at archery though. But in the deep trenches of his mind he knew why else.

He found himself staring far off into the woods a lot of the time they'd been doing the course. He held the bow with a strong grip in his hand.

Now again he found himself gazing into the deep forest. The tree's leaves rustled and whispered to him. They remembered him even if he could barely remember the time he himself had gone deep.

Off in the distance he swore he saw a small speck of light dart off. He blinked and then it was gone. The trees swayed and he swayed with them.

The dizziness that washed over him faded to nothing when a hand came onto his shoulder giving him a squeeze. "You okay George?"

He doesn't have to look to know it's Dream, he longs to be able to put his hand over his and give it a gentle squeeze. He wants to tell Dream he's alright as long as they're by each other's sides.

He hadn't even realized he'd responded until Dream spoke up again. "The woods, a dangerous place." He blinked before processing his own words from before to the masked man.

_"Yes, just thinking about things. Lost in thought I guess."_

George gulped, he knew indeed what a dangerous place it was. He'd experienced it first hand after all, not that he would ever admit that to Dream.

He was ashamed of why he'd purposely ventured out and the toll it took on his body afterwards. A shudder came over him like a cold winter wind.

He found himself with a name in his mouth he didn't know. One he swore he'd never said in all his life. It wasn't a name he recognized. It felt like it held all the secrets he needed to uncover.

A day anew in his mind as the name rose up his throat, onto his tongue and out loud.

"Clay."

The hand on his shoulder goes slack as Dream blinks at him. "What? What did you just say-?"

George blinks rapidly, turning his head to look at Dream. The name, who's was it? When he said it, it sounded so right. Like something he'd known his entire life.

It felt so oddly familiar, but he didn't know. He didn't know who it belonged to, His heart ached and he put his hand on his chest. He wanted to remember so badly.

In dismay George responded, his words faint almost inaudible. The words held something Dream couldn't comprehend, something he didn't understand.

Not yet. "I don't know, I don't know. I said Clay."

The name falls off his lips again and George whips his head around staring at the woods around him. The trees laugh almost as if mocking him for not knowing who it belonged to. 

He extends his arm out, it reaches off the path they're on. Branches seem to reach out to try and grab him. Vines twist and yank, but George is only imagining it.

"I don't know who that is Dream. I can't remember but I feel like they were special to me." Dream tried to not internally panic.

Was this some kind of prank? But he reminded himself there could be plenty of other people named Clay in this kingdom.

The wind picks up again, Sapnap and Karl are too busy with each other to notice what's happening. George looks up at the sky, or what he can see of it.

The shadows dance around him, the sunlight greeting his face. He closes his eyes and inhales saying the name again with more sentiment.

" _Clay."_

The words left a bittersweet feeling in his mouth. Like he'd just spit out cake that had poison infused in it. The trees shrieked and laughed again.

They were laughing at how pathetic it was, they'd been the ones who'd taken his memories away. At least the memories of his childhood, well just the distinct parts of them.

There were some days that had been completely erased from his mind, other days were fragments of a bigger picture. Then he thought and he thought, his memories were stolen by the trees, by pesky fairies.

If that was what he could call them, they buzzed little orbs of light. And upon close inspection he recalled had small wings. The reason he'd ventured into the woods at all.

 _To forget_.

To forget about someone, someone in particular. George gasped and yet another wind swept through.

The trees snickered and still locked him even as he realized. Clay was the name of his friend, the only person who he'd cared for.

His hands trembled as he looked down, he looked down at his hands. He smiled so wide he felt like his face would fall off. 

"Clay. Clay, Clay."

He said the name again and again. Almost like if he didn't he would forget it again. His hands shook as he laughed back at the trees.

He knew now, but in a way the trees the creatures were still winning. No face flashed his mind, no trace of what Clay looked like.

But still, the name, he remembered his name. His memories fizzed inside of him, a shaken bottle of soda that when opened would explode.

He closed his eyes, Dream stood next to him motionless and confused. "Dream, I remembered. They were someone really special to me. He was my friend."

Dream blinks and his jaw goes slack at that. This felt like a fairytale he'd heard before, but what was it? Why did this sound like something he'd even gone through?

____

_"Georgie guess what!"_

_Clay bounds over to the brunette. A skip in his step, a pale green shirt hugging his torso. His shorts are a vibrant and new kind of brown. With golden buttons and pockets deep enough to hold his hands._

_George looked up, he was crouched down a stick in his hand. Like a mighty sword of steel. He was poking at a small bug on the ground in an attempt to get it onto the twig in his hand._

_"What is Clay!" George asks smiling up at his best friend who crouches down next to him. "My mom baked cookies today! They're really yummy and I brought you some."_

_Clay outstretched his hands a full brown pouch in his hands. George's eyes sparkled as he giggled taking the pouch and thanking Clay. He opened it up and saw decorated sugar cookies inside._

_They had white sprinkles all over them and George marveled at the sweet smell. He couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten a cookie. He grabbed one with his hand and took a bite._

_His eyes widened and he took another bite, chewing happily. With a full mouth he covered his mouth with one hand while talking. "Woah! They're so good."_

_He finished off the cookie and grinned up at Clay who smiled and pulled his friend into a big hug. The embrace was gentle and heart warming._

_Smiling George hugged Clay back with the pouch still in his right hand. Clay smelt like fresh mint, he inhaled it burying his face into the crook of his neck._

_They stayed that way for a while, the sun shines overhead, the stick thrown aside long forgotten. Eventually their legs grew too tired to be kept in their crouched position._

_George sat down on the dirt ground as Clay hesitantly did the same but in a grassy patch of ground. "Sorry, I can't get my clothes dirty."_

_His sullen voice made George frown as he scooted to sit next to Dream now. "Its okay, I understand." They sit there a while._

_Most days they went out and explored and pretended they were trapped in a monsters cave or a dragon's lair. But there were also days like these, days that they sat in quiet. And simply enjoyed the feeling of just having someone next to them._

_Today happened to be one of those days, George glances up at Clay who is staring at him too. "Hey Clay?" His voice is soft like silk and light like a feather._

_"Yeah Georgie?" Clay asks, his face is captured by the sunlight from above. He looks beautiful, and George is breathless._

_"We're gonna be friends forever right?" He's scared of what Clay will say, he doesn't want to lose him. He wants to stay by the prince's side forever._

_Clay smiles and rests his head on George's shoulder a blissful expression on his face. "I hope so Georgie I want to grow up with you and I want us to always be together."_

_George tears up and leans his head from the side to rest it on tops of Clays. "Me too." They sit in silence for the rest of the afternoon. Even after Clay is gone, having to return home George sits there his knees tucked into his chest._

_He grabs the pair of white clout glasses Clay gave him. They'd been tucked in his ripped pants pockets. He stared at then, tracing his fingers over them. He anticipated the day they'd rest snugly on his face and then Clay could see him wearing them…_

____

"George, your friend. Clay. What was he like?" They were walking back now, along the dirt path. For once Sapnap and Karl were ahead of them, Sapnap was eager to get back without getting in a fight with Dream so he could get his reward.

"Well...I don't remember what he looks like. But I know he loved the color yellow (he do be colorblind), he was always so kind to me. And really adventurous. We'd explore the woods, making sure to never go too far into the thick forest."

George smiles just at the thought of it.

"He would always be there for me, we cried and laughed and smiled together. Everyday I would treat the time I had with him as if it were my last."

George talks about it like a distant nostalgic memory. Which it is in some sense, George looks at Dream speaking again.

"But one day, he just. He disappeared, I don't know where he went. But I know that after he left my life wasn't the same."

Lingering notes of stinging pain were in George's heart as he went on. 

"I would give the world to see him again, I just want to know why. Why he left me all alone. He was the moon to my sun, the day to my night."

It felt poetic, maybe it was all the reading he'd been doing recently. "I always felt like a puzzle Dream, one with a missing piece. But when I was with him. Clay, the piece was found and I was complete."

Dream listened to the story, he cringes at a realization arising inside his head. It couldn't be true, there was just no way.

His mind flies, his heart soars. And he wants nothing more than to cry out and hug George. 

This was him, this was his Georgie. How could he have not realized, how could he have been such a fool? It all rushed back to him.

Like an unknown force knocked him off his feet, like the death of a saint known thought all the landd. He mourned, after all this time. The white clout glasses.

He'd kept them even throughout these years and was even wearing them. Guilt courses throughout him from the thought that he'd abandoned George.

But George didn't remember him and if Dream revealed the real him. Would George still want to be friends. Now? After what he'd done?

George says he wants to see him again, but when push comes to shove will his feelings of happiness be able to override the ones of betrayal he must have felt when Dream left?

Would it be better to stay like this? To fall desperately in love with George as Dream?

He wondered about it and his chest ached, it ached like he'd been stabbed. A wound to his heart, to his soul. He couldn't bear to look at George for right now.

Not when the only person he ever cared for and cared for even more know was right there in front of him. He could reach out and touch him and hold him.

He could, but he didn't, his arms strained as he kept them by his sides. The mask hid the pain on his face. The way tears steamed his face.

They caught at the edge of the mask and lay there not slipping down through the small crack. "He sounds like he was very special to you."

Is all Clay breathes out, managing to keep his voice steady even through the perilous feeling inside of him. 

"He was, he was so special to me. We would do everything together, he cared for me more than my own grandmother did."

George is scared to admit the next part out loud but he cannot lie to himself, much less to Dream.

"He cared more about me then I did for myself."

Dream stares at him for a few seconds when hearing those words. The black beady eyes on his mask lifeless. 

"Well don't worry, you have me now. And I promise you I'm never going to leave you all alone."

A promise, the words. Dream made him a promise, but would he really be able to keep it? There was now way to know if they would always be friends.

Yet still George took those words and cupped them inside his hands, holding them close to his heart.

George knows he shouldn't immediately believe Dream, yet he sounds so sure so sure for himself that he won't ever abandon him.

"You promise?"

Dream extends his arm out to pat George's head. "I promise you." Just touching the other gave him embers in his chest. Of something he didn't dare think, it was too painful.

He remembered the way George would smile at them when they were children. How his eyes glistened with tears after having a bad day. How he'd run into Clay's arms and hug him tightly.

"Dream, do you think that I'll be able to see Clay one day again?" Something sickly is in Dreams throat, he feels horrible.

"I'm sure you will George." The older nods as they walk, passing by targets they'd shot and gotten arrows out of.

George examined his how holding it up, he hadn't held one in so long. "Where did you learn to get so good at archery by the way?"

Dream comes up with a simple answer to the question. "Oh I practiced alot for fun when I turned thirteen." 

"That's so cool!" Dream laughs at the others excitement.

"Hey George, you say Clay. You do know that's the name of the Prince of this kingdom right?"

George tilts his head to the side, thinking if he'd ever caught any glimpses of the Prince. "I think there's atleast one other boy named Clay, but now that you mention it I swear I remember..."

He looks down at his feet, pursing his lips together. "I feel like he mentioned soemthing about being from a wealthy family once." 

Was he the Prince? Oh god, George must have been social for a Prince to waste the time of day on him. It made his head hurt, would Clay want to see him after all this time?

Would he even be able to step near the castle? The Royal Banquet might have been a good chance, but now?

What would happen after seeing Clay after all these years? Would he hate George?

It felt like something was stuck in his throat. "Dream, I want to see him so bad but what if he hates me?"

Dream hums, the nerves inside him building up more now. "I think maybe you should wait, I'm pretty sure his birthday is coming up in 5 months."

George looks up at Dream blinking. "But do you think he'll be happy to see me..?"

"There's only one way to find out." Dream muttered while stroking George's hair to give him some form of comfort.

"Then is it decided?" Dream isn't sure if he can take this, but he has to hope. Take the tiny sphere of desperation lodged in his heart and grasp onto it and hope things in 5 months don't go to hell.

"I suppose so, in 5 months." And with that their conversation ends, the rest of the walk being rather silent.

Well besides when Dream would say something to make George blush and he'd scowl and tell Dream to shut up.

By now the sun is high in the sky and George is busy brainstorming of what else they could do to pass the time.

When they finally make it out of the woods Sapnap puts his hands up and whoops. 

He grins turning to Karl expectantly. "I am now awaiting my reward." To which Karl laughs and reaches forward cupping Sapnaps face and kissing him.

Its quick and leaves Sapnap wanting more but he takes the kiss and closes his eyes kissing back. He places his hands on Karls, their lips pressing against each other's intimately.

Karl slips his head down to kiss at Sapnaps neck over all the marks he'd made. Karl laughs and smiles twisting his finger around a strand of the ravens hair.

"You look so beautiful with all my marks on you." Causing Sapnap to lose him calm state and blush slightly.

With that George looks away from them, the lovey-dovey shit was making him want some too. "I know it probably sounds super boring but would you guys be down to go to the library?"

He hasn't been there in years, he really wanted to see what was new. Yet he didn't want to feel guilty for wasting such a precious day on it.

After they all agreed it would be okay, they walked up to the counter where they handed off their bows and quivers. George looks at Tyler and gives him a soft nod.

"It was nice seeing you George." He says and George nods, Dreams hand had found its way to hold his, Dream realized all he really wanted to do was hold George's hand.

"You too Tyler, I hope I'll get to see you around." 

George turns on his heel and drags Dream away who followed staring back at Tyler. Who seemed to have his eyes trained on George's figure.

He huffs and takes the hand holding George's off. He uses it to wrap his arm around George's waist and pull him close.

Tyler takes acknowledgement to this and stares Dream down, his eyes sharp like knives. But the blonde can't focus on it too long before George is yelling at him in that frustrated tone of his.

"What are you doing!!?" He asks annoyed and flustered, trying to wrench Dreams arm away from him. 

"Awh are you embarrassed?" He teased and laughs pulling his arm back, George huffs and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Don't." Is all he says as they all walk to the library together.


	12. The Library

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is out a little later then I hope but it is here! It may still be the second for some but for me it's the third. 
> 
> I really want to start writing this angst story I've had in mind for a few days. So the next chapter won't be out for next couple of days. (2-4 days)
> 
> I also want to clearly state that this chapter does feature the actual text from The Secret Garden By Frances Hodgson Burnett. They're in quotation's since they're read aloud.
> 
> I just wanted to make that clear that I am not claiming the words from the books as mine :)

Things had died down in the village a bit, enough for them to walk with a considerable amount of space. In some part of his mind George was scared he'd be recognized.

"So George, out of curiosity. Why the library?" Sapnap asks him, swatting at Karl to back off for a few seconds.

"Well I used to love going there often. Reading is a big hobby of mine. But I haven't been able to go there in years."

Sapnap listens, bobbing his head up and down. He'd begun to warm up to the other, seeing there could be no harm in such a cute face.

And someone who made Clay laugh in a way Sapnap hadn't heard in years. It made him smile, to see Clay so happy. 

"Oh okay, well personally I'm not a big fan of reading but Karl is really into reading playwrights."

Karl nods and places his chin on top of Sapnaps head giggling. "And with Karl there's no way I'll have a dull moment so I don't mind."

Sapnap huffs but goes to pet Karls hair as they walk side by side.

"I'm glad, I wouldn't want to bore you guys." A sigh of relief is heard from George and Sapnap laughs.

"It's not such a terrible idea. If anything I'm just glad Dream looks so happy around you."

The statement makes George stare up at Sapnap curiously. Dream had moved his arm away from George a few minutes before.

He was staring off, away from them thinking about who knew what. 

"You really think so?"

George says the words cautiously, like he's walking thin ice. And that one wrong step would make the ice crack and he'd fall through.

Plunging into freezing waters, he teetered on the ice. But Sapnap is there and grabs a hold of him keeping him upright with his next words.

"I know so." 

A warm blanket wraps around George's shoulder, blocking out the cold air. There's a carpet beneath him. The ice is gone and now he's staring at a lit fireplace instead of blue endless sky.

The words gave him specks of longing. George ushers out his voice no more than a whisper.

"Sapnap, I want to kiss him."

Saying the words aloud sounds so surreal. So strange and Sapnap smirks softly. 

"Well, I'm not very surprised. And if I were you I'd just go for it."

Karl chimes in making Sapnap blush. "Yeah which is why I had to be the one to press you up against a tree and kiss you instead of you kissing me right?"

Sapnap huffs and moves his head out from under Karls chin. "Shut up, that was different, I was a nervous wreck."

Karl is clearly pleased with himself as he laughs and nods.

"You're crazy!" George says this a little louder and quickly ushers his voice down to a faint whisper.

"I can't do that, that's way too out there." Sapnap shrugs before patting George's head.

"I feel like you'd be oddly surprised, but you can totally wait it out."

George thinks that sounds like a much wiser idea and nods, enjoying his little conversation with Sapnap.

The rest of the walk is silent between George and Dream, making the brunette nervous. What should he say? He feels awkward tension between them.

Instead he finds himself thinking of Clay again. It was only 5 months surely he could withstand it, he hoped so.

George didn't usually keep up with the prince but the few times he'd seen him he always took his breath away. He was indeed a charming man and everytime be caught a glance of him it left George staring for a few seconds. 

Had he really been friends with someone so illustrious? It didn't seem real, it sounded laughable. He closed his eyes, trying to picture the mental image.

When was the last time he had gotten a glance at the Prince? 4 years ago? He must have changed since then, he wondered what he looked like now.

Liquid yellow or maybe even green eyes. Blonde wavy hair, like sunshine when the light caught it. It was just bits and pieces, at the time he hadn't exactly stood there with lots of his time to idol a Prince.

____

The library was coming into view, a small and cozy building. It nestled at the edge of the village. It wasn't visited often, it hadn't even seemed to have changed much since George had been there.

Approaching the library, George pushed the door open. He was greeted with the smell of paper and ink. Of dust and years of unknown history.

George breathed it in, it felt safe here. It felt like he could relax without needing to worry about anything. Finally Dream turned to him.

"We're here George." He says and George nods smiling and stepping inside. Sapnap and Karl follow before Karl looks at George.

"Do you mind if we split up for a while? I want to look for something in particular and Sapnap is gonna come along even if I have to drag him."

George laughs and shakes his head patting Sapnap on the shoulder. 

"No problem, I'm gonna drag Dream along on our journey too."

Karl nods and grabs Sapnaps hand as they walk off to what George sees is now the 'Plays' section. The bandit looks up at Dream and smiles.

Dream spares him a grin. "So, we're alone now." He whispers and Dream nods, his hand brushes against George's and the brunette squeaks.

"You can stare at me all you want now, people won't judge you." George doesn't miss the smirk on Dream's face. He groans and looks away.

"Shut up you dork, I'm not gonna stare at you at all." Dream laughs and everything is back to normal, it feels alright to be himself again. He turns his head to peer at Dream who is still looking at him. 

They stepped away from the door and to the side where George is blushing. "Well maybe we can go find a book and read it together?"

Dream nods softly, his voice gentle. "Of course we can, are you gonna pick out a lewd book?"

The gentle voice goes seductive and George's face heats up walking towards a direction to start browsing through the selection of novels. 

"No I am fucking not, shut up! If anything you would probably pick out a book like that."

"You're right I would." He says confidently and George scoffs his fingers running over the spines of many books. Some thinner than others, the writing on the spines all in different fonts.

Different authors and different titles. George's eyes scanned over each one, these books seemed older. Dust was beginning to collect on them.

Nothing seemed to catch his eyes until his gaze landed on a certain title. ' _The Secret_ Garden.' by Frances Hodgson Burnett.

His fingers grasp onto the book, The spine is a dark and dull green. He stared at the cover before holding it out to Dream.

"What about this one?" Dream looks at the book and smiles softly. "I've heard of it, but I've never read it. Sure let's do it."

George giggles and nods, their voices are soft as to not disturb others. They take a seat in a corner where some pillows are placed on the floor for people to sit and read. 

When George takes a seat Dream moves the pillow closer to his and sits next to him. Their shoulders are practically touching, the brunette tries to pay it no mind.

"How about I read it to you?" The blonde proposes to which George smiles softly.

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Nope, now hand it over."

The book is placed in Dream's hands and he takes it. He opens it up to the first page and begins to read the words aloud. It's oddly calming to hear Dream reading to him.

George let's himself be soothed by it, the story starts off. "Chapter one; There is no one left."

George closes his eyes letting Dream begin. "When Mary Lennox was sent to Misselthwaite Manor to live with her uncle everybody said she was the most disagreeable-looking child ever seen."

Dreams voice is so soft and comforting, the warmth around them feels amazing. George listened to Dream intently, eager to be inside a library.

More so to have Dream reading to him was like a bedtime story. Dream goes on, his tone setting the mood for the story.

"It was true, too. She had a little thin face and a little thin body, thin light hair and a sour expression. Her hair was yellow, and her face was yellow because she had been born in India and had always been ill in one way or another."

____

"C'mon Nick pleaseeee." Karl put the book he'd picked out aside and whined pleading with his lover.

Nick makes a small 'hmph' noise and looks away, his face crimson in color. "No way, I refuse."

Karl let's out a fake sob and sniffles as his last resort. As always, it works and Nick sighs. 

Finally giving it to his boyfriend's initial request he takes a seat in his lap. They sat at the edge of a bookshelf after picking out ' _A Midsummer Night's Dream_.' Written by Shakespeare.

"I'm going to get you back for all this, just you wait Karl." 

Karl smiles satisfied as he puts his arms out around on either side of Nick. He picks up the book and holds it in his hands giggling.

"But this is such a cute position don't you agree?" He asks, whispering into Nick's ear and in a suggestive tone.

"No I do not, now shush and let's read." Karl laughs, nodding as he opens the book to the first page.

He let Nick read it to the both of them. Karl made sure to tease Nick by moving his hips up to rub against his bottom.

Each time Nick's breath hitched, trying to cover it up and simply continuing reading like nothing was happening. Karl quit after a bit, deciding the knight had suffered enough.

Yet he'd be lying if he said it wasn't adorable to get his reactions. Every once in a while Karl can't help but to place a gentle kiss on the back of the ravens neck.

He's so madly in love and he himself could never dare deny it. He had no reason to be ashamed, for who couldn't love someone like Nick?

He was simply perfect, in every way to Karl at least. He rests his face in Nick's back holding him. He wants it to last forever, something as fantastic as this.

Time is slow as it goes on but Karl doesn't complain at all. Listening to Sapnap read to him is one of the best things in the world.

____

"Mistress Mary, quite contrary, how does your garden grow? With silver bells, and cockle shells, and marigolds all in a row."

Some time had passed and Dream had gotten quite deep into the book. At some point he'd felt the weight of something on his shoulder.

He smiled when he turned and saw George had fallen asleep. The fatigue made him go limp, his head landing on Dream's shoulder. Dream dared to turn his head and plant a soft kiss on his head.

Only after he made sure he was deep in slumber, for being caught doing such a thing would be heavily embarrassing.

His hair is soft, and combed out. He imagines with the comb he had given George. "George, I swear we're going to meet for real in 5 months. Everything's going to be okay."

Dream trails off staring off at a shelf, he closes the book quietly and sets it next to him.

"I swear I won't ever leave you alone again, I'll protect you. As Dream now and then Clay again. I promise I won't let anything do you harm."

Dream means his words, he means them to a point that if he fails to fulfill him he may never forgive himself. 

He closed his eyes and whispered even softer now.

"I'll proclaim my love for you, no matter what anyone says. Even if it's forbidden for a mere commoner and a Prince. More so between two men."

His chest feels heavy, it feels like they've been in a similar position before. George's head on his shoulder.

The silence between them, just the enjoyment of having one another.

"I'll hold you in my arms and we'll kiss. We'll kiss until we can't breathe, until our lips are sore. Until I can make it clear to you."

Dream dares to slink his arm around George and hold him closer to him. The movement doesn't wake the boy but causes him to stir. 

Dream goes on, making sure the words are only said loud enough for him to hear them being uttered.

"We'll run away together somewhere and be happy together. I will never leave your side again. It was a grave mistake I made and one I will never make twice."

It feels more like reality to say the words aloud, for now he can tolerate loving and being close to George as Dream.

And when the time comes he hopes fate can make it so he as Clay can weave himself back into George's life. That they can be together again and go on adventures.

George rests, sleep greeting him with open arms. There with Dream he feels safe as if nothing can cause him harm.

And indeed he is correct for Dream will never allow that to happen. Not now and not ever again.


	13. True Attraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I have returned and happily so! I hope this chapter is enjoyable as the last and for an update I will most likely start updating this more so every 4-5 days that is all. :D
> 
> Also this is a flashback Chapter :]

“The Library?” Clay tilts his head to the side and scrunches up his nose. The Prince wasn’t a big reader at such a young age and this was a fine example.  
  
“Yeah! Let’s go. I really want to read some books with you, pretty please.” George claps his hands together and bows his head down way farther then he needed to.  
  
A book wasn’t something Clay could imagine anyone reading for fun, but if it was for George. He knew he'd do anything and he always looked so happy when talking about the books he read.  
  
Clay would go anywhere if George wanted him to. “Okay, let’s go.” The blonde gives in and smiles at his friend who smiles back happily at him.  
  
“Hooray! Thank you so much.” He says jumping up and down and grabbing Clay’s hand to begin leading him out of the woods. They’d been near the river throwing small rocks into the crystal blue.  
  
Watching the way they splashed in the water and formed ripples. The rocks were just little bits and pieces they’d picked up while venturing towards it in the first.  
  
The sound of rushing water was constant and the noise as the rocks they threw hit the bottom of the waters. Only around an hour ago it'd been or perhaps a little more. . .  
  
  
  
  
"Clay!" George exclaims as he comes out of a clearing through the trees. Clay had been sitting on a stump of a log waiting for his friend.  
  
"Hey Georgie, you finally made it." The Prince smiles at the other. Yesterday they'd both seen each other and celebrated George's 13th birthday. (This was also just a few months before they never saw each other again.)  
  
He remembered the brunette telling him it was the first time he'd celebrated his Birthday in a while. Clay was so happy he could bring joy to the other. And everyday was one of laughs, George assured him that.  
  
Today would no doubt be the same, they both knew that. "I did! Sorry if I took a little longer than usual."  
  
George apologized and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand smiling awkwardly. Clay giggled and lunged forward to tackle the older boy onto the ground.  
  
"No, be quiet it's alright. You're here now and you can make it up to me by letting me give you this huge hug!"  
  
George laughed and rolled his eyes nodding and hugging Clay back. The impact wasn't rough enough to cause him pain. However it did surprise him enough to make his eyes widen.  
  
"Okay, okay I got it, of course you can hug me." They laid there for a while on the ground. Clay on top of him, careful as to not get himself dirty. The silence spoke louder than any words could so they stayed that way.  
  
After a bit Clay was finally the first to speak up.  
  
"You wanna do something?"  
  
"Like what?" George responds.  
  
"Not sure, wanna go to the river?"  
  
"Okay, why not!" And with that Clay gets up brushing himself off and helping Gorge get to his feet. He'd gotten a little dirty but while he didn't mind Clay felt slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Sorry for tackling you like that."  
  
"Don't worry about it!" George giggles and pats the younger males head. Now standing again they walk through the trees. Orange and Brown leaves crunch beneath their feet.  
  
It was Autumn and beginning to get cooler as the days went on. Clay stopped every once in a while picking up rocks in his hands. There was no particular reason besides the fact that he wanted something to do at the river.  
  
George followed suit after watching Clay for a couple minutes and soon both of them had their hands full of rocks. The closer they came to the river, the louder the sound of the water got.  
  
They could hear it flow as it went downstream and the hum of bugs that lived near it. “So Clay what are we using these rocks for?” George asks tilting his head upwards to stare up through the mostly bare trees.  
  
“I was just thinking we could toss them into the river.”  
  
“Ah, I mean doesn’t sound too bad.”  
  
They reach the bank and look down at the water. It was around 6 feet deep, the current fast but not dangerous in any form. They sat down Clay being cautious as always to sit on grass and not dirt.  
  
The sound of the water drowned out any conversation they might have had hopes of having. So, wordlessly they sat and threw rocks into the river.  
  
They watched them sink or get swept up by the current depending on their size. Soon Dream scoots over so that they’re no more than a few centimeters apart.  
  
George enjoys this, being able to spend all his days with Clay. It was all he looked forward to anymore. All he lived for at this point, his source of happiness.  
  
It’s days like these that he wonders what goes on through his friend’s head. They’ve known each other for so long but sometimes still George thinks he has yet to figure it all out.  
  
Now Clay is close enough to him to try and say something. “Hey Clay?” He asked loud enough so that his voice reached the prince's ear.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Can we go to Library please?”  
  
“The Library?”  
  
Clay tilts his head to the side and scrunches up his nose. The Prince wasn’t a big reader at such a young age and this was a fine example.  
  
“Yeah! Let’s go. I really want to read some books with you, pretty please.” George claps his hands together and bows down way farther then he needed to.  
  
A book wasn’t something Clay could imagine anyone reading for fun, but if it was for George. He’d do anything and he always looked so happy when talking about the books he read.  
  
Clay already knew he’d go absolutely anywhere if George wanted him to. “Okay, let’s go.” The blonde gives in and smiles at his friend who smiles happily at him.  
  
“Hooray! Thank you so much.” He says jumping up and down and grabbing Clay’s hand to begin leading him out of the woods after standing hastily to his feet.  
  
George’s hand is so warm around his, he feels safe like nothing bad could happen to him. The feeling is something Clay always wants to keep his grasp on.  
  
George rushes out of the woods with Clay behind him no more than arm’s length, Clay can barely keep up with the speed George goes.  
  
He’s definitely excited and it makes Clay grin subconsciously. Just from going to the library? Jeez, Clay thought to himself making a mental note to get George a book next year as a birthday gift.  
  
If only he had known they wouldn’t be celebrating George’s birthday next year, they wouldn’t even be seeing each other any more by then. It would be nothing more than a bittersweet memory to both of them.  
  
But on that day all they could focus on was enjoying it like it would be their last on the planet.

  
____

  
  
“Look look up there!” George points up to a shelf above them at a book with a colorful spine. They’re in the adults section which Clay questions.  
  
“What’s the book about?” Curiosity is sewn into his words as George gives him the answer.  
  
“It’s a fairytale, Hansel and Gretel. Except it’s a lot more detailed! I saw it the other day and when I saw it I knew we had to read it together.  
  
George stands on his tippy toes and reaches his arm up as far as he can. He let’s out a noise in his effort and finally manages to get his fingers on it. He tugged at it and got it down from the heights of the bookshelf.  
  
It almost fell on his head when it slipped from his hand for a mere second. He was quick to grab it again letting out a sigh of relief from the close call.  
  
Clay stifled a laugh to which George sticks his tongue out. “You’re shorter than me I would have liked to see you try to get it!”  
  
Clay ignores him, only looking long enough to stick his tongue back out at George as a comeback for what he'd said.  
  
Shrugging it off with a few playful shoves they head off to a small table in the children’s section to take a seat. George opens the book and puts it between the both of them.  
  
“What if I read one page then you read the next?” He suggests to which Clay heavily declines.  
  
“Hey I came along, I didn’t say I was going to read your little book.”  
  
“Awh, you aren't going to volunteer." George pouted and brought his bottom lip out farther than his top.  
  
Dream flicks his friends' forehead gently. "Nope, now read, I'll listen to you."  
  
George let out a defeated sigh and nodded, reading the first page of the book.  
  
They were barely halfway done by the time the sun had begun to set. They could see it out the window closest to them.  
  
The sun peeking over the horizon, sinking down as the minutes passed. Clay stares at the beautiful sky in wonder whereas George saw no beauty in the vast sky at all.   
  
He always wondered what a sunset or a sunrise would look like if he wasn't colorblind. He assumed it looked wonderful by the way Clay was marveling at it instead of paying attention to him.  
  
He pokes him gently to get him refocused and goes back to reading. His voice is softer now in comparison to an hour ago. He had started to get tired and it was showing in his voice.  
  
“Are you sleepy?” Clay asked and rested his head down onto the table looking at his friend. George's body seemed to nudge off and startle awake every few minutes which was why Clay had asked.  
  
“A little but it’s okay.” George says and yawns right after as he turns the page. Clay smiles and snatches the book away from George and closes it.  
  
George tried to protest and he reached for it but Clay pulled it away and lifted it above his head giggling as George struggled to grab hold of it.  
  
“We can come back some other time Georgie. C’mon I’ll take you home.” With a bit more arguing George gave in and Clay smiled already having predicted he would be the victor.  
  
With nothing more than a grumpy expression George got up, taking the chair to assist putting the book back in it's proper location. He stepped up onto it and slipped the book back into its spot.  
  
Clay made sure to stand no more than a few feet away to at least not cause as much pain if he happened to fall off. With ease the book slipped back into the small cubby of space with and George stepped off the chair after succeeding.  
  
“Okay let's go home I guess.” George mutters and this time Clay is the one to take his hand and lead him away.  
  
Back through the town and the bustling villagers. They didn’t talk much throughout their walk back but it was just due to George's fatigue.  
  
When they were back in the forest Clay looked at his friend who was rubbing his eyes and yawning, it was rare to see him tired.  
  
“Did you sleep okay last night?” Clay asks and George hesitates with his response.  
  
“No, I was up thinking.” The older one admits.  
  
“Thinking? About what.”  
  
“The day we had yesterday, it was just so amazing. I was writing it down. Because I didn’t want to forget it.”  
  
“That’s cute.” Clay says giggling as they strode down a narrow path.  
  
“I guess.” He quickly slightly changes the course of the conversation. “It's on a slip of paper stitched into the seams of that really old satchel I have from my father.”  
  
“Why would you put it in there?”  
  
“Because I don’t want to lose it. Maybe when we’re both older we can take it out and read it together!”  
  
“That sounds like fun.” Clay grins for the umpteenth time today. How could he not? Being around George gave him enough joy to last more than a lifetime.  
  
The small cottage is in sight now. George looks at it, his eyelids fluttering at the thought of going to sleep on his mattress. The two said their final farewells and Clay was off into the last few hours of daylight.  
  
George stands there a few seconds, stuck in place as he watches Clay get swallowed by the trees and disappear from sight.  
  
One day he wants to go and visit Clay in the palace, he wonders what all sorts of books it has. He also thinks about all the fun things they could do.  
  
He can hope that one day he’ll be granted the luxury, but for now he wanted nothing more than to stay by Clay’s side.  
  
George slowly opened up the door to the small house and found everything dark and silent. His grandmother must not be home yet which somehow didn’t surprise him.  
  
He walked inside and shuts the door behind him while he went towards his room. The wooden floor under him creaked from it’s old age as he stepped inside the comfort of his bedroom.  
  
He sighed and undressed, pulling an oversized shirt over himself along with a pair of old and worn pants. As George collapses onto the cushion of firmness he calls a bed his mind takes him somewhere else.  
  
He begins to fantasize the things he and Clay will do tomorrow. Tomorrow he decided they’ll go into that cave he found a while back and venture into it.  
  
_____

  
  
 _It swayed in the breeze, the lingering feeling of something magical. George stared at it starstruck, what was it? He’d never seen anything like it._ _  
__  
__It was breathtaking, the beauty of it almost knocked him off his feet. He kept his eyes on it and it seemed to put him in some sort of spell. It’s or rather her hair was the color of golden wheat._ _  
__  
__It fell all around her hips from the length. A mask covered her face, a pitch black one that blocked any chance of seeing her facial features._ _  
__  
__She tugged at George’s arm and snaked her arm around his waist. He shuddered and closed his eyes, for some reason it didn't feel strange._ _  
__  
__To have some unknown female touching him and trace a finger along his lips. George wondered if someone as beautiful existed in real life._ _  
__  
__But staring at it, something was revealed to him. He realized this woman didn’t entrance him nearly as much as Clay._ _  
__  
__Clay gives life to his soul, a fire to his heart, a spring to his step. He made George laugh and smile and enjoy himself._ _  
__  
__But George knew it wasn’t Clay’s astonishingly good looks that drew him close. It was his drop-dead personality._ _  
__  
__And that was far more beautiful than anything and anyone on this earth. He forced himself to pull away from the woman who slowly dropped her hand down to her side._   
  
_George turned away and started walking away without a second glance. He walked farther and farther away, hoping that he would somehow stumble across The Prince in the land of his dreams._


	14. I'll Come Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get this chapter out early because I'm not going to be working on another chapter for around a week, I'm gonna be working on an angst writing I've really been liking and just to get more sleep :] 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

“Do you really have to go?” Sadness overtook George’s voice as he asked Dream that question. They’d left the library around an hour ago after Dream had woken the other up.  
  
He’d let him rest for a while but he knew he would have to wake him up if he was going back to the woods to go home.   
  
Even though he hated that the sun was already beginning to dip down over the sky and Dream had to get home at a good time.   
  
If he was too late he would be caught for sure, well if he wasn’t already. Watching George sleep was like watching a baby fawn in slumber.   
  
His face was so peaceful and he looked at ease, it made Dream want to stay right there with him. Much to his disappointment time sped up instead of going slower as he had hoped.   
  
Before he knew it Karl and Sapnap had come over telling Dream they should be heading back. Which meant he had to wake up George, he tried to do it carefully so as to not startle him but that didn’t work.   
  
First he nudged his shoulder and when that didn’t work he nudged again but with a bit of force, that time he stirred but didn’t awaken.   
  
This time he nudged harder, it still didn’t work. Dream sighed gently and resorted to something he was sure would work. A smirk played on his lips as he leaned over close to George's ear.   
  
“Wake up cutie.” His voice was deep and seductive as he said it. That definitely did the trick as George’s eyes opened swiftly. His face grew a shade of pink, his mouth agape.   
  
“What the hell was that for Dream!”   
  
“It worked though! Woke you right up.”   
  
“Oh shut up, don’t ever do that again.”   
  
“Why not.” Dream pouts and whines crossing his arms like a child who hadn’t got the toy they’d wanted and proceeded to throw a fit.   
  
George sighed and forced himself to look away from the creepy masked gaze. Embarrassment had clearly come over him, which Dream could tell by the way the tip of his ears had turned red.   
  
“For obvious reasons, Dream.” George gets to his feet the realization not setting in for another good 10 seconds that he had fallen asleep. And on Dream’s shoulder too.   
  
Dream stood up as he watched Karl and Sapnap head for the door to no doubt wait for them. Dream grabbed the book after standing up and turned his head to George.   
  
“Did you have a nice nap on my shoulder?” That was when not only were the tips of George’s ears red, but his entire face was.   
  
“O-oh yeah, I was asleep on your shoulder haha. Sorry about that! I sincerely apologize.”   
  
Dream laughed and smirked, staring at George’s face, the shame causing him to turn away and look down.  
  
“Awh and here I thought I could tease you more about it.”  
  
Dream snickered before backing off.   
  
George scowled and didn’t spare Dream another glance as he walked towards the door. Dream scurried to put the book back in its place and follow behind George.   
  
He giggled the whole time catching up to the short boy smiling. George was not smiling, his lips were pursed together. His face was beet red as he stared straight ahead.   
  
“Aww, don’t be like that. I’m sorry! I couldn’t help myself and your adorable reaction made it even better.” George didn’t say anything and instead trained his eyes on the ground.   
  
Despite his clear embarrassment he slowly reached his hand out to take Dreams in his own.  
  
George didn't even have to see Dream's face without the mask. He could feel it, the radiation. There was no doubt in George's mind that he was beaming. Dream let his hand be held as they walked out of the library and beyond that as well.  
  
Once they were in daylight they began walking, now the streets were much less occupied. George cleared his throat and spoke up.  
  
"Thanks for coming to the library guys, I really enjoyed it and I'm glad it wasn't a totally scuffed idea."  
  
Sapnap laughed and gave George a thumbs up. He looked at Karl who appeared to be equally happy.  
  
"Don't worry about it, it was super fun. Besides I got to tease my handsome boyfriend."  
  
Karl purred, eyeing Sapnap who scoffed and pinched his lover on the cheek. The knight yelped and puffed out his cheeks.  
  
"Hey what was that for!"   
  
"For running your mouth." Sapnap responded, letting go of the flesh he had in between his fingers.

Karl let out a sound of dismay but otherwise kept quiet. George giggled at that and saw that Dream was laughing along with him.

The heat in George's face settled down and so did the pounding of his heart as they continued on. Their pace was quicker than when they'd come but George didn't mind.

Even though he didn't want to accept it, he was sure it was because Dream had to leave. The thought tugged at his heart and it hurt.

Dream looked to him at some point during the way back. The two black eyes on his mask gazed at him with intensity.

"Need something?" George asked

"No, just admiring how amazing you look."

"Yeah right." The blush is back, and so is the racing of his heart. 

He needed it to stop, he couldn't keep letting these uncertain feelings creep into his heart. If he wasn't careful they'd take him by surprise before he could stop them.

They'd knock him off his feet and take over him. That was something he couldn't let happen. The high hopes of having Dream as his friend were real. 

He couldn't let them be ruined by his own selfish motives. 

The walk back was silent and dreadfully so for the most part. George hated it, he wanted to say something but what? So instead he swallowed whatever words were in his mouth and stayed silent. 

Before George knew it, they arrived at the river. The one near his home. He saw 2 horses there. No doubt the ones the 3 had traveled on to get here.

And now it hit him like a fast moving truck. Dream was leaving, he was sure he'd be back. But still it filled him with despair, he knew he could handle it.

“Do you really have to go?” He knew the answer. 

At the moment Dream wished he could cup George's hand in his own. Tell him that he wasn't leaving, that he would be staying.

He couldn't do that and he knew it, the sigh it drew out of him was agonizing. They let go of each other's hands and Dream stepped in front of George.

"I do, but I'll be back tomorrow and if not tomorrow the next day for sure."

The wind picked up his sentence and carried it straight to George's ear with some odd form of relief but also reluctance.

"Promise?" The twinge of uncertainty and pain.

"Promise." The firmness and reassurance. 

It was enough to calm George down. He nodded and smiled gently up at Dream who smiled back down at him. Dream said a final goodbye while mounting his horse. 

Sapnap untied it from it's post along with the other horse.

Karl got onto that one and Sapnap followed. Dream looked at George once more and mouthed something George wasn't able to catch.

He wished he'd chased after Dream to stop him and find out what he'd said. His feet kept him in place as he watched them all leave. Then after a few minutes it was just him, the rushing water and the sound of his own beating heart.

____

Sometimes George liked to think that one day he could face his fears. That he might be able to tell Dream how much he liked him. How he had a near heart attack whenever they were together.

In a good way of course, if having a heart attack could be good in any scenario. Now George was lying awake in his hammock.

Dream had left around two hours ago and George already missed him. It was odd, he'd been alone his entire life. 

Well for the most part anyways.

He always swore he didn't need anyone, that he was fine on his own. But he'd gotten the taste of company for the first time in years. It felt like an afterthought he didn't want to forget.

Now he seemed to crave it. He was scared but at the same time happy. Having a friend meant so many things to look forward to. He placed a hand over his heart and shut his eyes. He let his mind drift off into sleep, still in his clothes.

It was comforting in some way, the afterthought of company.

It teased him too, just as he was about to catch up and grab hold of it, it slipped from his grasp. It was frustrating and annoying.

But at the same time it gave him something to keep working for and become used to. He wanted to keep reaching out for Dream and one day finally get him. 

Maybe it was selfish, maybe it was something he could never have. There was always that factor that scared George. That maybe Dream wasn't really his friend, that he would up and leave like Clay had.

But that thought never stayed for long. Dream wouldn't do that to him, he was sure of it. Then again he had been sure of Clay too and look where that had gotten him.

In reality there was probably no one to blame but himself. Clay had to have had a reason, they were always there for each other. There's no way he stopped seeing George out of his own free will.

The way Clay had always looked at him, smiled at him, laughed with him. It couldn't have all been fake. He refused to believe that Clay would do that to him. 

Yet still, sometimes those conspiracies seemed real.

That Clay had left because he'd grown tired of him. That he did indeed do it because he wanted to. It was a truly terrifying possibility.

Deep down George wanted to believe there was no way it could be true. That night he slept rather badly. He woke up very few hours and eventually gave up on the thought of sleep.

After concluding sleep wasn't an option he sat up and leaned over to grab the lantern down from the high tree branch above him. He lit it up and watched the flame dance around in the enclosure.

The small flicker of light illuminated some ground around him, the hum of crickets was gentle and quiet.

He hung the lantern back up and grabbed his satchel from his desk. He unlatched it and grabbed hold of the book Clay had given him. 

Now would be a good time to read it since he had nothing better to do. He opened it up back to where he'd left off. He rereads the last page to refresh his mind.

And now he begins anew on the journey of reading this book. 

Before he knew it his lantern was almost dying out and instead the sun was his light. It was starting to rise in the early morning.

George squinted from the sudden change of light and looked down to observe the page number. He would be done if he kept reading for a few more hours. A 178 was scrawled into the bottom right of the page with black ink.

It was loopy and rather fancy for a few lousy numbers. Now that George thought about it, this book did seem rather elegant if he did say so himself. He wondered what bookstore Clay had gotten it from.

Maybe they could go there sometime and just browse through the collection of novels and picture books. It was a rather strange request but he had started off reading picture books at one point in life.

Revisiting it couldn't be so terrible and it could be fun. George smiles and stretches his arms out making a small noise. 

Fatigue threatens to take him over and he considers letting it. Should he? Just resting his eyes for a few hours couldn't hurt.

Well if he could even close his eyes for longer than 30 minutes that was. He decides to try his luck and lays back down.

The book lays on his stomach as he closes his eyes in an attempt of rest.


	15. Protection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've returned with a new chapter to sadly say it's going to be the same drill lol, in around 2 weeks I'm going to go back to updating this more but. I finished the angst writing I was working on. (well nearly finished.) It basically around 40k words but I just want to spend more time to go back and proof read, look at what I should add or take out.
> 
> Just stuff like that. :) Hope this chapter is another enjoyable one!
> 
> Btw if you'd like to follow me on twitter it's @frogshaven  
> At some point I'm going to start tweeting when I update my works on there too and also in the next week I'm going to be talk about the angst writing and giving a little bit of summary on it if anyone's interested :)

“You know we never got to go on that date of ours.” Karl whispered into Nick’s ear as they walked to his room. They’d just gotten back and Clay had managed to avoid any chaos, well at least for now.  
  
“Yeah but there’s always tomorrow silly.”   
  
“I knowww I was just saying, you’ll let me sleep in your room tonight won’t you.”   
  
Karl asked as he grasped his boyfriend’s hand and squeezed it tightly, pleading silently with his expression.   
  
“I guess I don’t really have a choice do I?” Nick shook his head, there was a grin on his face.   
  
No one was around these parts of the castle this time of day so Nick didn’t hesitate to lean over and kiss Karl on the cheek.   
  
Karl beamed and picked Nick up in his arms, giggling happily.   
  
“You’re walking too slow, I’ll just carry you there.” He exclaimed and began walking towards Nick's room.   
  
“I have two legs! I can walk perfectly fine.” Nick argued and whined as Karl shook his head.   
  
“It’s so much more entertaining this way, so just be quiet.”   
Nick huffed and kept his mouth shut, he decided to rest his face in Karl’s chest as he was carried. His room wasn’t much farther and he knew they’d gotten there when Karl let him down.   
  
Nick opened the door and stepped inside waiting for Karl to follow before closing the door behind him.   
  
He walked over to his dresser and opened up the first drawer rummaging through his clothes. Karl sighed and removed the sword from his back, he laid it down next to the door.   
  
Karl came up behind Nick to wrap his arms around his waist and nuzzle into his neck. Nick didn’t mind and he smiled.   
  
“It’s still not that late but if you want we can go to bed.” Nick proposed while pulling out a dull colored shirt.   
  
“Sure, I don’t mind.” The older knight responded to him and stepped back to let Nick take his clothes off except for his briefs and pull the shirt over his head.   
  
“Okay. Soo, do you want to borrow some of my clothes?” Nick asked warmly and Karl shook his head.   
  
“I’ll be alright, I don’t mind sleeping naked.”   
  
“Oh my lord, you are _not_ sleeping naked.” Nick groaned and immediately pulled out a shirt a little bigger than the one he was wearing and handed it to Karl.   
  
“You’re no fun!” Karl strips his own clothes down and pulls the shirt over his head.   
  
Nick rolled his eyes, he closed the drawer and climbed into his bed, lifting up the covers so that Karl could join him when he pleased. He did within around a minute and snuggled up to Nick pulling him into a tight embrace.   
  
“You’re my cuddly teddy bear, so very soft and warm.” Karl mumbled and proceeded to spoon the smaller male.   
  
With a small grunt Nick scooted back into Karl’s arms and smiled.   
  
“Yeah, just your teddy bear.” He muttered as the grip tightened around him. He yawned and closed his eyes as Karl pulled the sheets over both of them.   
  
“Goodnight Nick.”   
  
“Night Karl.”   
  
Nick reached over to turn off the lamp on his night stand, it had been the only light in the room and now that it was off the room was dark.   
  
With two warm arms wrapped around him, it was the perfect place to fall asleep and nothing was stopping him.   
  
His heavy lidded eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep, the thought of Karl being next to him made him smile in his deep slumber.   
  
____

  
  
Clay stared down at his hands, he traced his lips with his fingers and sighed. His heart felt as if it’d been torn in half. There was no one to blame but himself, he wished his arms were wrapped around George. It was his only desire; to be able to hold him in his arms.   
  
That was something he couldn’t have right now and he wasn’t sure he ever could. It pained him to imagine a world without George. He’d lost him once, if it happened again there was no doubt he wouldn’t be able to handle it. He didn’t want to lose him. If his father was to find out he was hanging around a criminal and in love with one at that he was sure his father would rip him away from George. The king would make sure he never saw George again, he would manipulate whoever he needed to if it meant he could keep Clay ‘safe’.   
  
He doesn’t want to marry a princess, he doesn’t want to marry a woman. All he wants is to be with George, to protect him and keep him safe. Clay wanted to keep his smile all to himself, to make sure no one else could see that smile. To reassure George that he could always be himself and be happy.   
  
It was selfish to an extent unimaginable, it was his own foolish desire but he needed it to be reality. Even if the entire world said it was wrong, he wouldn’t care about it.   
  
He didn’t want a crown sitting atop his head, to sit on a throne if it meant George couldn’t be sitting right there next to him. Nor did he wish to be in this castle if it would prevent him from seeing that smile he always wanted to protect.   
  
His mind raced with the possibility of trying to run away with George. He couldn't do that, at least not yet. He had to wait until George knew who he truly was.   
  
Even if after that George wanted to stay by his side too then he would tell him all about it. About running away where no one else could bother them.   
  
It was a fantasy with little hope of ever coming true, maybe a false hope. Awake in bed he was; too busy thinking to even consider the thought of sleep.   
  
Head pounding, heart hammering and breath heavy. All he could think about was hugging George and holding him close, whispering into his ear about how much he’d missed him.   
  
About how sorry he was for leaving him all alone, for abandoning him when he had no one else. For not being able to tell him how much he thought he’d like him when they were children.   
  
It was all in the past but Clay couldn’t get over the idea that George had been so alone, so confused as to why he never said a word before he disappeared.”   
  
Clay didn’t bother to change his clothes, he merely had his boots kicked off lazily and his shirt unbuttoned a little.   
  
Tomorrow he would have to emerge from his room so his father wouldn’t worry about his whereabouts.   
  
Exhaustion creeped into him at some point, he wasn’t sure what time it was but he found himself closing his eyes.   
  
His body was splayed out in an awkward position over the made bed, it wasn’t cold throughout the night so that wasn’t a worry that the blankets weren’t on top of him.   
  
The position was careless, he was sure to wake up sore from not used to sleeping in such a way. There were no noises, his window was closed and locked.   
  
If Clay wasn’t used to it he would have thought it was unsettling, but it was always quiet around here. The kingdom was a rather safe place, sure there were bandits but never any murders.   
  
Things like kidnapping were even rarer, overall it was civilized and peaceful. At least that was how his father tended to put it.   
  
That night Clay dreamed of his mother and when she was still around. How as a child he’d despised her for forbidding him from leaving the castle. But now as an adult he understood her intentions.   
  
She’d just wanted the best for him, to protect him just as he wanted to protect George now. She was his mother after all, the queen.   
  
She would damn herself if harm was to fall upon her son. It made sense that she would do what was necessary to keep him safe.   
  
Sometimes Clay wondered how she was doing up in heaven, if she missed him. What it was like to be dead and in the afterlife.   
  
He wondered if death would come to him soon too or if he would get to live as long as possible to make sure the smile on George’s face remained.   
  


____

  
The next morning Clay awakened from a sudden, sharp knock at his door.   
  
He sat upright, blinking as if forgetting he’d fallen asleep. He stared down at his clothes, sighing from the realization he hadn’t even bothered to change.   
  
“Clay, your father wants to know if you’re going to be down for breakfast today.”   
  
It was Nick, he was outside his door. He wondered what time it was but he was too tired to check.   
  
But that's besides the point. His father usually was accustomed to Clay eating whenever he pleased and didn’t require him to have meals with him unless it was a special occasion.   
  
This could either be really good or really bad, it meant his father most likely wanted to talk about something.   
  
“I’ll be down in the next few minutes.” He told Nick groggily, the sound of footsteps grew more distant with each passing second as Clay got out of bed.   
  
His neck slightly ached, it seemed that his position of choice to rest in had indeed made his body ache in certain places. It wasn’t extreme but most certainly present.   
  
He took off his clothes and put them in a small wooden basket in the corner of his room where all his other dirty clothes were. The maid would come take it to do the laundry at some point so he didn’t worry.   
  
He pulled on a shirt with ruffled cuffs at the ends of sleeves and pearl white in color. He then pulled on some solid black pants, and some slip on polished shoes.   
  
He smoothed out his shirt, looking at himself in the mirror. He took the brush resting on his dresser and used it to untangle his blonde locks of hair.   
  
He smiled and put the brush down before sucking in a breath and leaving his room. He walked down the stairwell walking through the castle.   
  
The dining hall was up ahead and he could only pray that his father didn’t have any bad news to tell him, maybe it would just be about some upcoming boring lesson.   
  
He found himself thinking about George as he walked, the way he got annoyed at him and would glare. How he would smile and blush with the slightest teases.   
  
It made his heart jump in his chest, he closed his eyes and walked in a straight line grinning. It was so thrilling to be able to be so close to George again.   
  
Maybe they could go on adventures like they did as kids, slay a dragon or use their magic to build a fortress. Their own little fantasy world, just for the two of them.   
  
Two guards stand by either door of the dining hall and open the door for him in silence. Clay gulped and inhaled deeply before stepping inside.   
  
He saw his father seated at the far end of the long table. He was eating some cooked meat with vegetables on the side, probably picked fresh from their garden.   
  
Clay walked over and took a seat closest to him, immediately a chef came out of another door and put a plate of the same food down in front of him with a small bow.   
  
Clay thanked him before looking down at his food then at his father.   
  
“Good Morning father.” He said in a firm and assertive voice that he almost always used to speak with him.   
  
“Good morning to you too son, I hope you’re feeling better. Did you sleep well?”   
  
“I did thank you, and you?”   
  
“I slept splendidly, you must be wondering why I requested you have breakfast with me.” The king paused to eat some of his food and chew, he swallowed before speaking again, wiping at his mouth with a napkin. “At the royal banquet I was surprised that you even danced with anyone. To see you took a liking to Katie fills me with excitement at the possibility of marriage.”   
  
Clay coughed on thin air, blinking, he wasn’t surprised his father had caught him dancing with Katie but still. It was all just so strange to be mentioned now.   
  
“Yes, she was a fairly nice girl. But I don’t think…” Clay trailed off, picking up a fork that was next to his plate and twirling it slowly in his fingers.   
  
“Oh come on Clay, give it a shot. I’m worried that you won’t have a wife before you take the throne and you need one.”   
  
Clay didn’t know how he was ever going to break it to the King that he didn’t want a wife at all to begin with. To keep himself from having to respond he began eating, only nodded when he was asked a question. It seemed this conversation was going to be really bad.   
  
Well, in Clay’s case that was, the food tasted bitter as he swallowed it and just hoped to get out of this entire thing unscathed without having to agree to anything he didn’t want to.


	16. Can't Stop Thinking of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I'm so sorry for this coming out so late. I'll be back to regular update schedule of hopefully 1-2 times a week. DIES
> 
> Also uh as much as I love dnf I have to admit im a karlnap brainrot so like you should all check this amazing fic out!! Cherry Jolly Ranchers it was genuinely so cute
> 
> (idk if its just me but the link isnt working, bye so uh heres the URL https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289615)

_How is it always you?_ _  
_ _  
_ _You’re the only thing I’ve been thinking about for the past few days._ _  
_ _  
_ _Why is it that out of all people my heart chooses to fall in love with someone I still have so much to learn about, someone that I have little to no chance with._ _  
_ _  
_ _Please, if there are gods out there. Give me one wish, just one wish…_

  
  


_Let him stay with me._

  
  


With a start George awakened from slumber, sweat dripping down his face.  
  
He’d been having a dream, what had it been about? His brows furrowed, lost in thought of what he could have been dreaming of to cause him so much stress.  
  
Possibly a nightmare, but he had a feeling tears would be evident as opposed to sweat. He arose from his hammock, and stretched, extending an arm above his head with a soft groan, he wondered if Dream would pay him a visit today.  
  
It seemed that all he ever thought about now was Dream, it was funny really to think that his head was only filled with the image of him.  
  
Was it okay to admit he was in love?  
  
Maybe admitting it would lift the undeniable weight off of his shoulder that was making his head spin and heart palpitate.  
  
A breeze came in, making George lift his head up to stare to the sky in between the foliage of the trees around him.  
  
He hummed, his head bobbing up and down from the fatigue that still had yet to dissolve.  
  
Once upon a time George would never even fantasize that he’d have a friend, much less a crush, yet here he was now wishing more than anything that Dream’s hand was intertwined with his.  
  
More than anything in the world he wants Dream, maybe just a little more than Clay even. There were still a lot of memories he had of Clay that he’d rather keep under wraps.  
  
At the same time he knew he needed to face it, there had to be a reasonable explanation he’d just left after all. Surely there was, it was the only thing George could tell himself to keep from going insane, but Dream was here with him right now, so caring, charming.  
  
The feelings he had were something so simple yet complex.   
  
Love was a subject George had always nervously teetered on, trying his best before becoming too much of a coward, backing away from it before he lost his balance and went toppling.  
  
Now there hadn’t been a chance to back out, it’d hit him smack dab in the face with no time to react and had stuck there.  
  
Either he had to learn to deal with these unknown feelings or confess to Dream, which was absolutely out of the question.  
  
The warmth of Dream’s and still lingered on his own, he grasped at the air as if it would somehow manifest the hand to reappear and grip his tightly.  
  
A boy could dream.  
  
Deciding to do something productive George dressed into some clothes, his usual pair of shoes and his satchel. He felt nervous about going to the village with no disguise, it felt odd, like he was out of place since he’d always been a bandit.  
  
Exposed would be the perfect would to describe how he felt. Out in public for anyone to see and call the guards on him, he’d be put in the dungeon, separated from Dream.  
  
The thought almost made him grab his cloak before traversing through the woods. But that was absurd, even he knew that so he left it there as he began walking away, headed towards the village.

____  
  
  
From the moment he stepped foot into the town that day he could tell it would be a busy day from all the voices and noises of civilians.  
  
The amount of people made his nerves increase as he walked around aimlessly in search of something to do.  
  
At the same time he couldn’t help but fear that at any moment someone would catch onto who he was. He’d even forced himself to leave his clout glasses back in the woods, but still he was scared.  
  
In the end George found himself outside the library, staring inside through the windows. Despite the entire village bustling with life the library looked rather desolate which was sadly common much to George’s displeasure, but hey not everyone could love books the way he did.  
  
One thing was for sure though. Here at the library he would have the ability to relax and even read a good book if he felt like it.  
  
His hand found its way to the door, pushing it open gently to be greeted by the smell of old paper, ink, and a lemony-like scent.  
  
It was always comforting to George, it made him ease up along, the invisible bricks of stress on his shoulder disappearing.  
  
There was a woman at the front desk who greeted him curtly before leaning her head down clearly enthralled by the book she was reading causing George to refrain from attempting small talk.  
  
The corner he and Dream had sat in not even 2 days ago stuck out to him, he crept back over to it and sat down. Envisioning Dream next to him made him smile wistfully.  
  
He tilted his head up to stare up at the ceiling of the library, admiring the cracks in the ceiling as if they were works of art he stared at it, zoning out, well until a new weight sat next to him.  
  
Immediately his eyes moved over, breathing a sigh of relief when he realized it was just Tyler.  
  
“Fancy seeing you here George.”  
  
“You scared me.” George muttered while he looked at the brown orbs staring at him curiously.  
  
“Haha, sorry about that. I came here to look for a book but when I saw you I thought it couldn’t hurt to come and say hi.” The response is soft, as to best meet the quietness of the library.  
  
“No, no it’s fine. I was just startled but I wouldn’t mind talking for a bit. I have nothing better to do.”

“Okay, cool.” Tyler exclaimed, flashing him a grin while moving to get into a more comfortable position on the floor.  
  
George found himself looking at Tyler, he was biting his lip, staring at the ground as if nervous about something.  
  
Finally he looked up, making direct eye contact with George.  
  
“When you and your friends were there for archery the other day. That guy with the blonde hair and weird mask, do you guys have like, feelings for each other?”  
  
Eyes bugging out, George stared at Tyler, was he really that obvious with the way he acted around Dream?  
  
“No! It’s not like that.” Out of all the words he could use to describe what he’d just said convincing would not be anywhere on the list. A mirror didn’t have to be in front of him for him to know he was blushing.  
  
The look on Tyler’s face told him he wasn’t buying it either. “Uh-huh, okay. So you’re like so into him is what I’m seeing.” Tyler asks, tone heavy with something George couldn’t decipher.  
  
“I promise I’m not.” It sounded more like a plea than a statement when George said it.  
  
“Well, alright.” Tyler hummed softly.  
  
“So, how come this is the first time I’m seeing you around in years? I thought you must have died, then all the sudden you show up for archery.”  
  
What is he supposed to say? Obviously not the truth.  
  
“I moved after my grandmother died. I heard there was a cheap cottage I could live in that was located in a separate village.”  
  
“Can I come visit sometime?”  
  
Panic rose up in George knowing that even if he wanted Tyler to come over he couldn’t because all of that had been a fib. “I’m not sure, maybe one day but I kind of like having the place to myself at all times.”  
  
The effort he had to put into his response so he wouldn’t give himself away was huge. He was almost sure his voice had cracked but if the other was suspicious he didn’t show any signs of it.  
  
Silence fell between them, causing George to grow anxious about what to say. At last an idea popped up into his head. “How has your father been?”  
  
“He’s alright, not working much anymore but he’s doing rather healthy.” Tyler said, nodding in approval of his own answer.  
  
“That’s good to hear.”  
  
George shifted his position a little, his stomach rumbled and it seemed Tyler had heard it by the way he perked up.  
  
“Have you eaten breakfast?”  
  
Hesitance was clear with the way George opened his mouth, closing it then opening it again. “N-no I haven’t.” He mumbled sheepishly, tearing his gaze away from the man beside him.  
  
“Do you want to go grab something to eat? My treat.”  
  
“I can’t possibly do that, it’s your money you work hard to earn it.” George shakes his head, lips pressing into a firm line determined to refuse the offer.  
  
“It’s really not that big of an issue, please? I want to.” Tyler even went as far as to put his hands together in a form of quite literally begging him.  
  
If Tyler really insisted surely it wouldn’t hurt right? He rubbed at the back of his neck with his hand, trying to think hard about it. “I guess if you’re really sure.” He muttered. As soon as the words tumbled from his mouth Tyler’s entire face lit up.  
  
“I’m sure, now let's go!”  
  
With an evident sense of excitement the male stood to his feet, extending a hand to assist George. He took it, letting himself be lifted up onto his feet by the hand which felt nothing like Dreams.  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
“No problem George, now c’mon I have a place in mind.”  
  
Frustration rose in George as he followed Tyler out the door and into the bustling streets of the village. Why could he not stop thinking about Dream?  
  
He wished Dream was there right now, his company seemed to be something George found himself dependent on which was rather embarrassing.  
  
Not in a million years would he admit it to Dream but it was true.  
  
Mindlessly the former bandit followed Tyler simply by staring at his shoes, tracing the outline with his eyes over and over again while thinking about Dream.  
  
What was he doing? Did he miss George too?  
  
He’d been so wrapped up in his thoughts he hadn’t even noticed they’d gotten to their destination until he bumped straight into Tyler's back.  
  
“Ack! Sorry, I didn’t mean to.” George said, quickly stumbling back, holding his hands up, waving them around haphazardly while he apologized over and over.  
  
Tyler faced him now, a small giggle coming from him. “Hey, hey no need to get so worked up it’s fine.”  
  
George apologized a few more times, Tyler saying it was alright him the entire time before George finally looked up to see where they were. It was a bakery that he’d never been to, he stared at the sign for a few seconds before Tyler tugged at his hand.  
  
“Let’s go inside, you can order whatever you want.”  
  
Giving nothing more than a nod George went first, opening the door to the building. Immediately he was greeted by the fresh smell of bread along with something intoxicatingly sweet.  
  
It made his mouth water. He was foolish to have not eaten one of the many baked goods he had snagged that one day but they were cold anyways. These would be fresh, warm, everything George could really want right now with an empty stomach.  
  
He bounded over to the counter, smiling with anticipation as he talked to the person at the front. Despite his growling tummy he didn’t want to make Tyler spend more than he had to so he ordered one blueberry muffin and a mug of milk.  
  
At first the muffin had been his only priority but after Tyler telling him it was fine to no avail he ordered milk too. It would go well with his muffin, so he decided to not protest further while he watched Tyler pull a handful of coins from his pocket.  
  
Afterwards they lounged around at the end of the wooden counter until a muffin and a mug of milk was slid out onto it which George graciously grabbed.  
  
The muffin was so warm in his hands, he was practically ogling the thing before finally he took a large bite.  
  
“Mmmm..”  
  
The noise was one of obvious satisfaction and appreciation. With it he swigged a bit of the milk, it helped wash down the bit of muffin quite nicely, even bringing a sigh from George.  
  
Thinking he was being rather selfish he held the muffin out to Tyler. “Would you like a bite?”  
  
Tyler's eyes flashed with something that George couldn’t determine but he didn't have enough time to analyze it before he said yes and leaned forward to take a bite from _George’s hand_ . Shock painted his facial features but he made no comment, simply pulling back his muffin after Tyler said he needed one bite.  
  
Why had that seemed so intimate? He didn’t want it to be. If anything he wished that had been Dream eating from his hand.  
  
He sounded so crazy, he knew he did. There was a hint of shame in him for it but the other part of him couldn’t help but stand with his chin jutted out, back straight from such a bold thought in his brain.  
  
The confidence he’d had quickly faded to nothing, simply beginning to hope that Dream would visit him today.  
  
Whenever Dream was around George always had tons of fun, he enjoyed himself more than he did well practically ever.  
  
So as he ate his muffin he prayed Dream would stop by today even if it wasn’t for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I want to thank everyone whos supported this story and shown love!! <3 I'm going to be real, when I first got the idea for this work back in August. I started writing it just for fun and then kind of forgot about it. Then in November I decided to actually finish it and post it on ao3.
> 
> I hadn't written anything for like 2 years at that point so like Im probably going to hate the beginning of this book when I go back and reread it. I already noticed some of the formatting is JACKED so Im going to fix that too but yeah I appreciate the support!! As this story goes on I definitely think the quality will improve as I'm literally writing like every 2 days now.


End file.
